The Transcendent
by Samnamikaze23
Summary: He landed in another world, two sides of the same coin. Naruto must traverse new obstacles as he tries to regain his former personality. He forges ahead, trying not only to achieve his goal, but to avoid being consumed on his path to Transcendence, dooming the world of Earthland.
1. The Day the Sky Opened

**THE TRANSCENDENT**

 **AUTHOR: SAMNAMIKAZE23**

 ** _THE DAY THE SKY OPENED_**

Crocus, the capital of the Kingdom Fiore. It resided in a vast valley, surrounded by Rocky Mountains, and had a small river not far from it. Being the capital of the Kingdom, Crocus was the largest town of the Kingdom.

The Capital really was one of wonder as it held all the beauty required of a location to hold Mecurius, the King of Fiore's Palace. On the mountains to the west, and on a large cylindrical stone formation, was the arena for the Great Magic Games; the Domus Flau.

But any hope to sight-see at this moment was halted as currently, Fiore had to band together to oust a threat, who decided to conquer the world with a number of Dragons. Future Rouge's attempt to cause destruction while controlling a group of dragons through the Eclipse gate was halted.

"Not one of them could slay a Dragon." Mavis looked forward, observing the shut gates of Eclipse. _That's the least of my worries._

Seemingly disturbed by another anomaly, her eyes shifted to the skies, frowning while observing the thundering clouds. Most people would have disregarded it, simply seeing it as the work of nature, but she thought otherwise.

"Fire breath!"

"Stupid stripper!"

Makarov ignored the commotion that was happening in front of him. He could also feel it, the tension and pressure surrounding the atmosphere. He looked to the skies as it crackled, seemingly pregnant with rain – which was strange, because rain never fell right around this time. He frowned, looking down to the ground, a hum escaped his lips as he noted the slight levitation of certain particles of debris.

A grim thought went through his mind. _I can feel a bad omen._

Mavis shifted her pupils to Makarov, noting his worried gaze. "You can feel it, can't you, Makarov?" She asked, a frown emerging on her face. This was serious, possibly worse than what they had just encountered.

"Yea." Makarov replied. "Something's coming, something big. This threat… is greater than what we just faced. I have a bad feeling about this, First."

Ultear kept walking away after her farewell, observed by Wendy who looked at her from the distance, tears flowing down freely from her eyes. _Ultear._ Ultear looked to the skies, feeling an impending tremor.

The sky shook again in response to the thunderous sound that rippled across the earth. This time it caught the attention of the mages in that vicinity. They looked upwards, the skies lighting up briefly before calming down.

And just when it was silent, a huge concentration of energy washed over the area, prompting varied looks from the mages below.

Fear, astonishment, and nervousness; those were the valid descriptions to the phenomena they were witnessing.

The most common expression though, was that of shock. The color of the sky changed, illuminated in gold and orange; a beautiful sight, but, also a precedent for something tumultuous. Slowly, larger amounts of debris began to rise to the atmosphere, against gravity. Laxus being the first to recover, looked around.

"What was that?!" Laxus looked to his master, his thunder tribe behind him, looks of nervousness on their faces. _Just what was that?_

Makarov stamped his foot to the earth, a stern expression on his face. "I don't know, but everyone, brace yourselves!"

Natsu looked absolutely stunned, unable to move. He felt his heart reach his throat, gulping unconsciously while he felt pure power from whatever that was. Lucy looked up, her body trembling in fright.

 _That power… is greater than that of Acnologia._ Gildarts muttered as he clenched his fist. _This is bad._

He pondered on the occurrences as a figure landed behind Makarov, making Makarov quickly turn back, widening his eyes in recognition. If he was here, then his fears were about to be confirmed.

"Mystogan." Makarov muttered, his eyes narrowing. Mystogan's arrival prompted shocked reactions from the mages surrounding him.

"Mystogan!" Wendy called out in joy, moving forward to see him clearer.

"Wendy." He smiled at her, nodding in recognition. "Unfortunately, we have no time to reminisce." Mystogan spoke quickly, quieting them immediately.

"That's the real Mystogan huh." Sting commented prompting a nod from Rogue.

"He's one of Fairy Tail's powerful members, or was."

"What's wrong Mystogan? Does your arrival have anything to do with that?" Erza asked gesturing to the sky keeping her gaze on him. Mira who was beside her looked in worry.

"I was in the palace when I felt it so I rushed to get here as soon as possible, after I had deduced what was happening."

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked, with Gray noticed to be beside him. Behind them was Juvia and Gajeel, the former Phantom Mages staying quiet, and absorbing the new information.

"Before Edolas, you remember I usually worked at trying to close the anima that kept trying to steal magic power from here."

Makarov nodded, prompting him to continue. "I usually tracked it by sensing an energy spike that it emitted when my father tried to open it."

"Anima?" Sting asked as he and Rogue both had the same expression.

"Not now." Mystogan replied before resuming. "As I was saying, I was overlooking a plan for an establishment when I felt a similar energy. Initially, I thought it was someone who still stuck to my father's ideals and went to reactivate it. That was before I went and found it not touched."

"You don't mean?" Gildarts put two and two together.

Mystogan nodded looking to the trembling skies "I don't know how, but another world unlike ours is connecting to Earthland, and from what I am feeling, they would not be friendly. This has been occurring since yesterday, though at a slow rate. Now, our dimension is just unstable."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sting asked, totally not understanding what was going on.

Erza frowned. "Just when we took care of one problem, another arises. Master, what do you suggest?" Erza turned to Makarov who was deep in thought.

"We must brace ourselves. It wasn't funny when we were invaded last time, though, we contained it. This time though we aren't going to stop this ourselves alone." He mused. "It might be due to the portal Future Rogue opened that weakened our dimension."

"That's a probability."

"I think the main problem is…" Lucy spoke as she pointed up. This prompted Makarov to look back to the skies, a grimace on his face. "If they are not friendly, how do we deal with someone that powerful? This is going to be another wide scale battle, and most of us are exhausted."

Silence went through while the mages pondered at Lucy's words. Laxus then scoffed, folding his arms. "For all we know, it might be just a spike of energy. Nothing else."

Makarov smirked a bit. _This magic signature._ _This makes me relax a little_. He chuckled a bit to the confusion of the surrounding mages.

Suddenly, three figures landed on the battle field to the astonishment of the entire mages in the vicinity. A voluminous amount of dust was emitted to the atmosphere, enveloping them. The wind pulsed through the area, slowly dispersing the dust. The three individuals were revealed.

"Isn't that-?" Gray looked on an astonishment.

"The Saints of Ishgar." Mavis spoke smiling at a familiar sight. "Warrod Sequen, Hyberion and Wolfheim."

The three individuals looked to the skies. Warrod asked looking at the mages before him. "From your reactions I can say conclusively that you could feel it. couldn't you?"

Wolfheim scowled, looking up with a frown on his face, "This is no small deal."

Laxus frowned. _For them to be here._

"Warrod, Hyberion, Wolfheim. How glad am I to see you, and not arguing." Makarov spoke walking towards his comrades.

"We don't have time for any of that after what we just sensed." Wolfheim spoke, his deep voice rippling through.

"I don't see Serena" Makarov spoke with an eyebrow.

"We'll have to discuss about that later" Warrod spoke with a frown.

"So." Makarov asked, gesturing to the skies. "What do you think?"

"All I can say, is that this would not be easy." Warrod spoke looking to the trembling skies.

"Not when you have the backing of all the guilds Warrod-san." Warrod turned to see Goldmine with a smile with most of the Light guild masters in Fiore. They looked prepared as their guild members all stood behind them ready to fight.

 _I hope that's enough._ Hyberion thought grimly. They all looked to the skies, watching it drum with power wondering just what was happening on the other world.

Fiore was going to experience the unwelcome visit of another world and they hoped it was not antagonistic.

 **…**

 ** _ELEMENTAL NATIONS_**

Shockwaves resonated through the skies as two blurs clashed to the awe of few. Kakashi looked up, observing the battle. Sakura was seen, looking down in tears; she wept, cradling an unmoving Sasuke Uchiha, whose eyes were shut.

Kakashi spoke. "Sakura, compose yourself. Let us mourn for Sasuke later. Right now you should be thinking, of what Naruto is feeling right now."

Sakura shifted her tired eyes to the skies, watching a collision ripple the very atmosphere, creating cracks in the air. The cracks realigned, before emitting a tremendous air quake that destroyed the mountain the two powerhouses were on.

 _Naruto._ Sakura thought on, hopeful expression on her face.

' **RARGH**!' Naruto sent forth a Black Rasenshuriken courtesy of the black flames of Amaterasu, towards an irritated Madara. The Uchiha willed a Truth Seeking Ball to create a shield that blocked the assault. The collision was immense, the two attacks struggled against each other, trying to destroy each other.

Courtesy of the Black Flames, which were searing hot, the shield began to melt slightly. Naruto clicked his teeth in annoyance while in his Six Paths Mode. He dashed through the resulting explosion to channel a Sage Chakra enhanced punch that shattered the barrier, dissipating the flames and continued straight to connect with Madara's chest to the latter's shock. Madara was sent to the floor in a tremendous shockwave.

' **ACK** ' Madara spat out blood as he collided with the earth, emitting a voluminous amount of dust to the skies. Gritting his teeth, he looked up immediately to see Naruto coming down with a huge black Rasengan.

"Shit!"

 ** _Zenith!_**

Naruto roared, sending the Rasengan crashing into the earth, a huge shockwave being the result. The attack was so powerful it crumbled the earth it came in contact with. The technique proceeded, creating a wide crater so deep that its bottom could not be seen in the airy night. The rage behind the technique was felt as the effect rippled through the battlefield.

The air was completely saturated with power, showing that the arena of the battle was heavily coated with the energies of the two combatants.

This battle was changing the atmosphere, and the entire landscape was being reshaped permanently.

Naruto flew out of the crater slowly looking forward to a grinning Madara who escaped unharmed. The wind pulsed through them as Madara's unnaturally long hair flowed in accordance with the wind. Naruto's hair remained the same, although coated by the illuminating effect of his power, it gained a golden hue.

His normal tanned skin was pure gold coated effectively by the sage's power. His attire then began to change slowly; from a Golden Six Paths Mode to pure white – the Sage of Six Paths mode. A white aura was seen encasing his entire body as his hair slowly became white to Naruto's ignorance.

 _Tch._ Naruto clicked his teeth in annoyance and anger noting that Madara had survived his onslaught.

"I can't believe it! You are the most powerful opponent I have ever faced in my life." Madara praised with condensation. "Even Hashirama couldn't compare to this." He looked to his palm maniacally. "This is magnificent! And to think all it had to take was the death of Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Is that so?" Naruto muttered, descending slowly to the floor. The earth trembled at the rage riveting through Naruto.

Cracks slowly spread, and deepened, until the earth couldn't house his power anymore. It caved in considerably, as Naruto sent Madara away at a tremendous speed with a punch so concussive, it broke the sound barrier in a huge ' ** _CLAP_** **'** sound.

"I will kill you, Madara!" Naruto spoke with nothing but mirth. His killing intent doubled, washing over the entire land. His chakra increased to unsurmountable heights, as he flew vengefully after Madara.

Madara was sent flying backwards through the air, before he quickly recovered, willing a Truth seeking ball to create a platform which slowed him down before he rotated his jaw. Grunting, he could see a white dot approaching. He smirked, morphing his fingers to make a 'ram' sign.

 ** _Divine Art: End._**

Naruto's sage eyes narrowed as his view of Madara was blocked by a huge wall of earth that rose up from the ground, stretching to the skies. He looked around in alarm as instantaneously, he was encased, as four slabs encased him in a cubic barrier. Runic inscriptions were shown on them.

 ** _Behest of the Lightning Divinities!_**

A huge bolt of lightning, considerably greater than Sasuke's **_Kirin_** blasted down from the heavens to Naruto's impassive gaze. It struck down with power, destroying the cube Naruto was in, and proceeded to envelope everything in a white light.

Madara frowned, before seeing the Lightning being absorbed into Naruto's palm. His eyes then widened after looking into Naruto's eyes; seeing a Rinnegan similar to Sasuke's appear.

 ** _W…What?!_**

With a pulse of chakra, Naruto attracted Madara towards him with an intensive pull of gravity. Madara roared trying to regain his ground. The two _Divine-like_ beings vied for supremacy, willing their chakra to work against each other.

"You will not win this Uzumaki!"

" **Shut the hell up!** " Naruto roared as the chakra of all the tailed beasts in resonance added more power to the attack.

Madara gritted his teeth in anger and defeat flying towards Naruto. Naruto grinned victoriously and halted the technique, willing Madara to stand still before him in the air. The wind pulsed around Madara, showing his defiance.

The short moment felt like eternity before Naruto just smirked to Madara's resentment. _That eye. Was it Sasuke?!_ He thought in rage as with a flick of Naruto's wrist, he was sent away with a repulsive force that took a chunk of the earth with it.

Madara bounced across the earth, away from Naruto due to the violent repulsive energy imbued in the latter's Shinra Tensei. He rolled a countless amount of times, bouncing along the earth like a rag doll seeming to no end.

Madara stopped rolling on the ground and quickly used the back of his palm to slap away the chunk of earth that attempted to crush him. Looking up in alarm, he saw a huge black mass above him attracting the earth beneath their feet, his eyes widened in recognition.

 ** _Planetary Devastation?!_** _That brat!_

Madara roared in anger as with the aid of gravity, he was pulled to the shimmering black orb. The rocks completely enveloped him as Naruto rose his palm to the air. " **You should be proud Madara! I learnt this one from you!** "

A Meteor similar to the one Madara cast on the Shinobi army descended on the huge entrapment of chakra. It proceeded to smash it to the ground, leading to a very huge shockwave that destroyed the foundation of the earth as soon as it collided.

A loud, deafening blast was heard vastly, showcasing the might behind the attack. A huge amount of debris was emitted to the air, blocking the view of Madara's fate from Naruto to assess. Naruto closed his eyes scanning the entire landmass for Madara.

Suddenly, his eyes quickly shifted open, blocking a punch with his palm. The air quaked in effect showing the power behind it. Naruto gritted his teeth in infuriation as Madara smirked.

"Taijutsu was always my forte, Uzumaki!"

With large devastating hits, Madara turned the tides of the battle before using an overhead kick to send Naruto kissing into the earth. Naruto spat out blood as Madara placed his palm on Naruto who was on the ground level.

 ** _Almighty Push!_**

 ** _'ACK!'_**

The earth drastically caved in effect, due to Madara sending Naruto deep into the earth with the familiar technique. Madara's grin increased as he roared again.

 ** _Almighty Push!_**

The crater kept deepening with Madara doubling the amount of chakra used for the previous attack.

 ** _ALMIGHTY PUSH!_**

A huge shockwave filled the elemental Nations as the combined assault made the earth tremble.

"What are they now?" Sakura asked, looking to the distance. Both she and Kakashi's bodies were used to the killing intent after been subjected to it for hours. They watched as huge amounts of dust billowed everywhere. The destruction of the battlefield inevitable.

"I don't know the answer to that." Kakashi spoke, clenching his fist. "I wish I could go and help him, my body is just roaring at me to go… but I cannot. I will just be a nuisance."

"Those are two beings fighting over what course this world will take." A figure spoke behind them to their shock. Turning back, Kakashi saw an old man floating in the air, the most distinguishing feature about him was the horns on his head and his purple eyes. "The Rinnegan?! Who are you?!"

"Otsutsuki Hagoromo. Your generation know me as the **Sage of six paths.** "

"The Rikudo sennin?" Kakashi asked in wide astonishment. Sakura just smiled mirthlessly. "Nothing is going to surprise me anymore."

The Sage looked to Sasuke, a fond smile on his face. "It seems Sasuke changed over the course of this battle, risking his life for that of Naruto's."

"What do you mean, Rikudo-sama?" Kakashi asked with a great deal of respect.

"When I met both him and Naruto, I activated in them a power that was dormant. The chakra of my two sons; Indra in Sasuke and Ashura in Naruto. I asked Naruto what he wanted to do with the power in his grasp, he spoke as expected." Hagoromo looked to the distance, a smile adorning his features.

"He wanted to protect everyone, didn't he?" Kakashi asked rhetorically

"You know him well." Hagaoromo replied.

"What can I say?" Kakashi replied with a smile, "He was my student"

Hagoromo then looked at Sasuke's unmoving body, a huge hole was later seen on his chest through his heart. "Sasuke, on the other hand wanted to destroy everything, he wanted to erase the concept of shinobi and establish a new world under him; a revolution per say."

Kakashi looked at Sasuke with a forlorn expression. "Him, I could never understand."

"Well seeing as Sasuke protected Naruto at the cost of his life, something must have happened to change his mind set during the course of this battle."

"What about Naruto?" Kakashi asked. "What happens to him?"

"Currently, thanks to Sasuke, Naruto now has the power of both Ashura and Indra in his system, he is if not more powerful like me at this state."

"Can't you go and help him?" Sakura asked.

"I cannot. I am a remnant of my chakra that has simply traversed through time, watching how the world I and my brother Hamura created, had developed over time."

"You have just been watching as your legacy was desecrated?"

 _That was my thought, until I met him._ Hagoromo thought, an image of Naruto riveting through his memories.

"Now, my hopes rests on Naruto to restore the world, to one where individuals from different upbringing can come together, understanding each other in harmony and respect. That has and always will be my goal."

Kakashi looked towards the battlefield commenting. "Madara though, is aiming to destroy all that, aiming to put the world in a dream state, taking away their will and hopes."

"Yes." Hagoromo spoke. "As I said, all hopes rests on Naruto now."

 **…**

The shockwave calmed down as Madara overlooked the result of his continuous attacks of **_Almighty Push_**. He overlooked from the air, pleased as the result was shown. A huge crater bigger than the one Naruto's **_Zenith Rasengan_** made was observed, the bottom filled with darkness as its depth was indiscernible.

The earth was seen desecrated completely; fit for a battle of titans. Craters the sizes of villages were seen throughout the land - the might of Naruto and Madara rippling the very atmosphere. The moon glowed in the airy night as dust billowed to the skies.

Naruto coughed out blood as his vision was blurry. His hands were shaking, his body wacked with spasms. Naruto's chakra cloak seemed destabilized as it began to fluctuate. He gritted his teeth in resilience, using his willpower to look outside the crater with determination.

With a roar, he blasted himself from the crater and landed to the ground just outside the huge cavern. Madara looked in amusement as Naruto lost his cloak; he watched his Rinnegan eyes deactivate, leaving the Uzumaki with his sage power only.

Madara then asked as he folded his arms arrogantly. "You are persistent. Why are you against this?! In the Infinite Tsukuyomi, there will be no fighting, no wars, all your dreams come true. So, tell me. Why are you trying to stop me?"

Naruto heaved out as he coughed slightly. He strained a look at Madara. "It's just… not real. You know that don't you?"

Madara looked at Naruto, a frown forming on his face.

"All your power results to this in the end, Naruto." Madara muttered with apathy, looking down at Naruto who looked back at him in defiance. "Thank you for your time but you have to go."

Madara raised his palm in the air, and in effect, all his truth seeking balls fused together, growing into enormous proportions.

"This is the creation of a new dimension Naruto! You will be sealed there since apparently you are as powerful like me."

"Stop! Stop!" Naruto spoke with alarm as Madara smirked, retorting. "Hopeless aren't you? Goodb-"

" **I won't let you!** "

With a burst of power, Naruto resumed into his cloak flying towards the huge truth seeking ball; and with a humongous use of chakra, created a **_Tailed Beast_** ** _Rasenshuriken_** that was imbued with the chakra of all the tailed beasts. Its golden luminescence was seen by a shocked Madara who shouted.

" **You Fool! Stop that now!** "

Naruto proceeded, unheeding Madara's words. " **RRRRRRAAAAAAAAGGHHHHHHH** " Naruto roared as it connected with the ball.

The result was an explosion that seemed to be the beginning of an apocalypse. Meteors dropped from the sky all over the world as oceans flooded into the land. Lightning danced as they struck down with unearned fury.

Then to the shock of Naruto and Madara, the space began to bend, creating a huge black hole in the atmosphere, an as a result, everything began to be drawn into it.

Debris, trees and even the mountains surrounding the battlefield began to crumble, drawn and engulfed completely by the void.

"Shit!" Naruto grunted trying to withstand the attraction from the void. Naruto and Madara watched hopelessly as they were pulled into the rift. And as if turned off by a switch, it shut with a bang.

 **…**

"This is bad" Hagoromo muttered regrettably.

"What is-?" Kakashi began to ask only to be shut off as tremors began to be felt over the elemental Nations. People in the various elemental villages began to run with no direction as earthquakes began to emerge. Lightning danced through the dark skies as it rained down bolts of lightning. Destroying everything in their wake.

People began to be killed like it was a global massacre. Meteors began to fall as the ocean level rose up, flowing into most villages and towns; creating floods, and tsunamis. Hurricanes emerged from thin air destroying numerous lives and properties.

"What is going on?!" Kakashi spoke in alarm, deflecting a bolt of lightning with his Raikiri.

"The world's power was controlled by the Shinju. In simple terms, the Shinju kept balance over the world. When we battled its manifestation as the ten tails, I split its power into the Nine Tailed Beasts. As long as the Tailed Beasts were in this realm, the power balance was kept, but now, everything seems to have gone."

"What do you mean?! Where's Naruto!" Sakura shouted in worry.

"Naruto and Madara created a void in another dimension with their attacks colliding. I don't know if they will even survive."

Kakashi heaved in and out as he began to feel dizzy. "I guess I have reached my limit"

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"What do you suggest we do?!" Sakura spoke out in alarm. She looked ahead to the Sage of six paths.

"Even I don't know what it will result to. My chakra is already beginning to fade out already. It would be a while until it manifests again. So until then, stay alive."

Hagoromo spoke as his body began to fade, before he dissipated into the air. Shards of light scattering in each direction. Kakashi looked far up the horizon as he saw the destruction the world was undergoing; his vision dizzy as he slowly passed out. "I'm at my limit, is this the end?"

Sakura gritted her teeth, a flash of multiple emotions rippling across her face. Her fists were so clenched, blood began to leak out. With a great deal of pain, Sakura just yelled to the air, her voice showcasing all the pain she felt from losing two of her closest friends.

 **"NARUTO!"**

 **…**

Naruto widened his eyes, looking around. All he saw was darkness, except for the trees and rocks disintegrating to nothingness. He could feel the pressure in the void aiming to crush him to nothingness, but his body resisted it unconsciously.

He sorrowfully looked forward as memories of the entire battle hit him. He and Sasuke got power from the Sage of six paths before they set out to kill Madara.

After fighting for what felt like hours, Madara turned his gaze up to Kakashi and Sakura aiming to kill them. Naruto who was quicker, got before them in time but he couldn't do anything about the huge black spear formed by Madara's Truth Seeking Ball.

He thought it was over for him, there and then, before Sasuke substituted with him, taking the hit. Why it happened he never knew. All he could remember out of Sasuke's last expression was a smile.

Naruto never felt so distraught, he turned his gaze unto Madara and their battle ended to this - them been trapped in a void. He looked forward to see Madara looking at him with spite. "You see what you have done you fool!"

"I did what was necessary, either way, you will die, Madara."

Madara began to chuckle until it grew into a huge laughter. "You think that it's over?! Never! You would never understand the workings of the space-time Ninjutsu!"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked with a slight alarm gracing his expression.

 **"As one dimension opens it leads to a ripple effect. What you did will cause one to open also; one with its barrier much weaker than ours. That has always being the law of the universe, we are two powerful beings; the void would never be able to contain our power!"**

Naruto's eyes widened as a white light was seen in the distance. "No way."

Madara just kept laughing to the ire of Naruto. "I don't know where we are going, but, I will kill you and take over the land, people or not!"

Madara spat and placed his palm in front of Naruto, a white vortex forming in front of him. Naruto gritted his teeth as he channeled a truth seeking ball to block the attack. The vortex collided as Naruto channeled Kurama's chakra.

 ** _No Naruto!_** Kurama's voice rang out as Naruto couldn't stop himself. His eyes widened at the tone.

 ** _W…What?!_**

"Tch." Madara spoke "You used the beast's chakra." He blinked in surprise, "What?!"

 _'_ _ **AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!**_ _'_

Suddenly, to both of their astonishment, Madara's body began to swell as he screamed in pain. In an instantaneous motion, Madara's body began to latch to Naruto's to the latter's shock and severe pain.

" **AAAAAARRRGGGGGH!** What the hell is happening, Kurama?!"

 ** _You weren't supposed to use chakra in the void! The void is a place of nothingness. Nothing is meant to exist in it; you and Madara caused an anomaly. If that was not enough you activated chakra!_**

"What are you saying?!"

 ** _You are currently fusing with Madara; I don't know which of you will be dominant in the end but you have to get away from here or else you will die here Naruto. Whatever you do, get to that light now!_**

" **NNNNNNGHHHHHH!** " Naruto grunted as Madara kept latching on to him. **"RARGHHH!"**

With a roar, Naruto sent a spike of chakra which sent him spiraling at an intense rate towards the portal. Bursting through the portal, Naruto and Madara's chakra signatures rang like alarm bells, filling the entire land. Trees began to grow at an astonishing rate to the shock of the mages.

"Wood magic" Warrod thought in alarm.

With a resounding shockwave, Naruto together with Madara collided with the earth, shaking it to its very core. A huge dome of chakra emitted from his position as it spread wide, sending any close by mage flying backwards.

"This power!" Laxus growled as he tried to withstand the pressure felt from the fusion, only to be blown away as he kissed the earth multiple times.

The Wizard Saints of Ishgar roared, placing their palms on the floor.

 ** _AMATERASU: FORMULA 90:_** _ETERNAL SHIELD!_

A golden barrier crept out from the earth blocking the wave of energy.

As if Nature tried to combat the new threat, flaming Meteors dropped from the sky towards Naruto as the mages looked in fear.

"What is happening?!" Mystogan spoke in awe, watching as a wave of energy towards the meteors caused them to be instantaneously shifted away from the intruder and towards the mages.

"Look out!" Makarov growled as Wendy saw a huge burning rock coming at tremendous speeds. Building magic in her lungs, she roared.

 ** _Sky Dragon's Roar!_**

The huge blast of air collided with the rock as it snuffed out just the flames.

" **Wendy!** " Natsu shouted in alarm, looking behind him as Wendy looked forward in fear. " **NATSU!** "

The meteor crashed to the earth as most of the mages all panicked in alarm. It created shockwaves through the land as the earth trembled from the collision. "Happy! Carla!"

"They were knocked out!" Gray roared in worry, the earlier spike of energy was too much for them. "The same with Sting and Rouge's exceeds."

More meteors began to fall to the earth as Sting yelled, " **ROUGE!** "

"Got it"

Quickly entering into their Dragon drive mode they roared

" **Light/Shadow Dragon's Roar!** "

Two tremendous energy spewed from their lips as they coalesced, colliding with the meteor heading for them, and in a bright illumination, destroyed the rock to various harmless rocks.

" **Who the hell is doing this?!** " Gajeel roared, looking to the skies - debris crashing down around him.

In a calming motion, the meteors finished crashing to the earth as the dome of chakra receded.

 _Wendy!_ Erza thought before she turned to were Naruto landed, a furious expression on her face. Erza quickly equipped into her Flight armor and she flew to where the Individual was.

She stopped right above him, seeing Naruto with his expression hidden by his white hair. She demanded in fury. " **Who are you?!** "

Naruto was unresponsive as his right hand went to his face, his body blurring for a bit.

Erza gritted her teeth, her full magic spiking, earning a slight movement from Naruto's right hand. " **If you wouldn't answer me! I will make you speak! You dare come to my world and attack us! You dare!** "

With a burst of speed only traceable by veterans, Erza descended toward Naruto.

"Erza, don't!" Makarov shouted in alarm. Natsu, not caring anymore, blasted fire to the earth as it propelled him to the skies.

"Natsu!" Makarov roared in shock. _These children!_

Erza reached Naruto's position as she went for a slash before she widened her eyes as Naruto's hand went cleanly through her heart.

 ** _SQUELCH!_**

Silence was felt through the land as every notable mage widened their eyes in horror.

" **ERZA!** "

Natsu roared in fury and was about to burst forward, when Makarov grabbed him, throwing him away. Natsu collided with the dust heaving a large amount of debris. He burst out from the ground flying towards Naruto before Makarov's shout halted him "Natsu don't! Think! **He is dangerous!** "

" **He stabbed Erza, wouldn't you do something?!** "

"Just calm down!" Makarov commanded seriously. "Warrod!"

"Already on it!" Warrod spoke, a stern expression on his face as the earth began to tremble.

Erza landed on her feet, totally stunned. Her pupils slightly shifted to Naruto's arm through her chest. Suddenly Naruto's voice spoke through a hoarse whisper. " **You dare lay your Hand on a God, woman?** "

Erza muttered through her bloodied lips, noting Naruto looking at her with a smirk, Madara's Mangekyou Sharingan noted to be on his eyes. "You… bastard."

Erza's eyes slowly closed as she slowly went to the ground, lifting a small amount of dust to the air, to the spectating mages horror. A huge mass of tunneling wood collided from above as the energy was being absorbed into Naruto's palm.

" ** _Wood Release_** **?** Ho. This world is already interesting." He chuckled in amusement. "Wait… It's Wood Release alright, but, a different energy. **Hmm, a peculiar energy.** "

Warrod quickly roared "Now… Hyberion!"

Before anything could ensue, Naruto raised his palm forward as he muttered. "I don't have time to dance right now. I have an unwilling host you see, but, let me give you a taste of true power."

With the Rinnegan activated, he muttered. **_Divine Art: Almighty Push._**

A humongous propelling force greater than the one Konoha was introduced to by Pain was emitted from Naruto's palm as it sent every mage, backwards; propelling them away from site. A huge crater of barren land was seen, as the capital of Fiore, Crocus was scarred.

In Mecurius, the King of Fiore watched the destruction to the capital with his eyes widened in shock, he looked forward in complete shock as he muttered, noting the chaos happening in the vicinity. "What the hell is happening?"

Naruto dropped his palm to the ground, observing Erza on the ground. "Red huh… Should be amusing."

 ** _Fire Dragons Roar!_**

Viens protruded out of Natsu's head as he spat out a huge mass of fire to Naruto's form. The result was a humongous dome-like explosion of fire as it enveloped Naruto from view.

The fire was absorbed into Naruto's palm, amused chuckles emerging from his lips. "An even more interesting source of magic, it was different from the one used by that old man."

Naruto grinned as he spoke tauntingly. "You do not care for the life of your comrade that you would attack, amusing."

" **SHUT THE HELL UP!** " Natsu roared as he was covered entirely by fire, entering his dragon force mode.

Naruto reacted, a smile of curiosity gracing his features. "Hmm… interesting? But… I have no time to play with you-"

 ** _RRRRRAAAARGHHHH!_**

Natsu went for a punch as he saw his fist closing to Naruto's head then suddenly, he stopped to his shock. He just stayed still as his body was immobilized in the air. "W…What?"

"It's not enough, something is holding your true power from being released. And I will love to fight you when you attain that power, but, **for now all you have to do is simple."**

Naruto spoke with power as he revealed his two red Mangekyou eyes to a shocked Natsu. Natsu looked into the red abyss.

 **"Fear!** "

 ** _Tsukuyomi!_**

Natsu's expression changed from shock to confusion and fear. Fear was the only thing clouding Naruto's mind as he looked into the eye technique. He dropped to the ground, staring forward and unable to move a muscle; Natsu started speaking incoherently.

" **When you find me, come with that power of yours, avenge your comrade.** "

And with the next gust of wind, Naruto vanished from Crocus, never to be seen again. Natsu stared forward in shock as he didn't even notice, that where Erza once lay, was empty; her whereabouts unknown.

 **…**

Makarov's vision blurred as he got up, coughing and sneezing from the dust in his nostrils. He was joined by the three guardians of Ishgar who were buried underneath huge piles of debris. They looked in shock at the power that they witnessed.

Wolfheim snarled. "How dare he?! He came into our world and did this!"

"Calm down, Wolfheim." Hyberion spoke calmly his eyes narrowed "Makarov, it seems an enemy has infiltrated us, rather boldly I might add."

"Not only that" Makarov spoke, with a deathly voice, his fist clenching forcefully. "He has one of my children."

 _'_ _ **RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHH!**_ _'_

Makarov quickly turned to the source of the scream only to shout in alarm. "Natsu!"

 **…**

Wendy looked up to find herself in the guild. "Wha… I was sure I was going to-"

"I saved you." Wendy turned to find Mest smiling at her panting, his vision blurring.

"Mest-san!" Wendy spoke before shouting "The others! Where are they?"

"I'm teleported most of them to safety."

Wendy looked around the guild to see most of the members, unconscious. Many mages from different guilds were lying on the once Fairy Tail bar.

"They will be waking up soon. Until then, let me sleep." Mest spoke falling unconscious.

Wendy schooled her expression, it was time to get to work.

 **…**

Ultear looked around to find herself in darkness, her croaked voice echoing through the dark room. "Where am I?!"

"Ultear Milkovich, daughter of Ur Milkovich, acted as an agent for the dark guild Grimoire Heart; the female who actually turned back time to save this world huh, interesting. Though at a cost."

Naruto revealed himself as Ultear looked in fear. "You are him, the intruder. What do you want?!"

"Simple… your cooperation."

Naruto's right palm bearing the sun mark, touched Ultear on her head. Ultear to her shock, saw herself began to revert to her young self. Looking at Naruto in awe she asked.

"Who… are you?"

"Well I believe I have your attention now. Well listen, I am someone who can take the shape of anything, be anywhere at any moment, you wouldn't know when I would be beside you, behind you."

Naruto spoke in a whisper to her ear, "Or right in front of you."

Just as when Naruto retreated, she saw Naruto take her shape as he morphed into an exact copy of her to her awe. Dispelling his transformation, he spoke.

"All I need is valuable information, for some reason your memories don't go deep. Must be because I cannot control these powers yet; the merging has inhibited my control huh. Well you will briefed later, for now sleep; your purpose in my new world will come soon enough."

Ultear went to sleep against her wishes as Naruto closed his eyes going into his mindscape.

 **…**

The village of Konoha was seen as Naruto walked to the Hokage statues, looking ahead in a frown he saw Madara smiling at him. "You had to spoil my fun didn't you?"

"Madara…" Naruto spoke with his eyes narrowing. He clenched his fist at the arrogant expression on the Uchiha's face.

Madara just smirked. "Just know that you cannot get rid of me, one day I will regain control, and what you witnessed, would be a glimpse to my plans for this ripe Land. Nothing will stand in my way."

Madara spoke as he vanished into the air whispering. " **Nothing.** "

The scene changed. Kurama spoke to Naruto who was on his snout. They were seen at the valley of the End. " **So you and Madara are now one huh…** "

"Yea." Naruto spoke as he looked to the blue skies. "Kurama, he killed someone, with my hands. Someone who was just protecting her home, and the funny thing is that I feel hardly anything at all. I am worried I am becoming him."

A soft silence rang through the land as Kurama spoke. " **Why did you think, Madara took her with him.** "

Naruto frowned. "Probably to make her into one of his puppets."

"Well, do what you have to do. You are now in possession of the Rinnegan after all, and Naruto?"

Kurama spoke drawing his attention. "Be careful, be always on guard. Madara has made you the target of this world. You may have to get your hands dirty this time."

Naruto chuckled mirthlessly. "I doubt I would have many problems. My thoughts have melded with Madara's. I wouldn't even know which was mine. Thought I would attempt a peaceful resolution with them, I am just tired of war."

" **Good. Now let us begin by bringing her back.** "

"I don't know the Outer Path's techniques. I stupidly wasn't paying attention when Nagato used it."

" **Do the next best thing, for now.** "

"Of course."

Kurama closed his eyes as Naruto left Ultear in the prison. He walked slowly to a flat table, his footsteps echoing as he saw Erza's unmoving naked body, adorned with black spikes and covered with white energy. Suddenly they sank into her body as a heartbeat was heard; Erza's heartbeat.

"Show me the world through your eyes" Naruto muttered, a grim smile on his face. " **Awaken… Deva path.** "

Erza's eyes opened, but instead of the heterochromatic eyes seen, she was spotted with a blood red Rinnegan, similar to the one Naruto had.


	2. Advent

**_ADVENT_**

 **Naruto and Sasuke were seen panting in a battlefield, overlooking a fallen Uchiha Obito. The rogue Uchiha was seen siting on the earth, leaning against a bloodied slab of rock, that looked to be there as the result of an elemental manipulation.**

 **A slash was seen across his chest, with blood flowing down from the gash – a shocked expression on his bloodied face.**

 **Naruto was seen wearing a ripped red cloak over his jonin flak jacket. Sasuke was noted to be wearing the clothes he had by the time he had joined the Akatsuki. He held a bloodied sword that still dripped of fresh new blood.**

 **Sasuke grunted, his vision was blurry, and the fatigue he felt began to set in. He was about to collapse to the earth, but Naruto quickly gave him a shoulder to lean on before that could happen.**

 **"Easy, Easy." Sasuke sighed at his former teammate's words, shifting his gaze to Naruto.**

 **"We got him, that's what matters."**

 **"You strained your eye again, Sasuke." Naruto pointed out, letting him gently sit on the left side of Obito, using the bloodied rock to rest his back. "I activated the medic seal. Sakura is on her way here. Just lie and rest."**

 **Sasuke grimaced, wiping the blood that flowed from his eye down his chin. "If I hadn't, we would have not have gotten him in time."**

 **"And here I was, thinking I was the brash one." Naruto laughed, a tired sigh from his lips. He sat on the other side of Obito's body – the right- sighing at the rest his body was greeted to.**

 **Silence was the only thing that was heard; the two shinobi of Konoha not having enough energy to exchange words. They needed to retreat, and rest. Afterwards, they would find wherever Obito had stashed the Tailed Beasts.**

 **The defeated Uchiha grunted in pain, coughs and slight spittle of blood escaping from his bloodied lip, alerting the two shinobi beside him. He inhaled sharply, struggling to get up from the imprint his body made with the earth, but, he found out that he couldn't. He looked down to note black runic inscriptions over his arms. His eyes widened in realization.**

 **"Yea we pinned you to the earth with a seal." Naruto commented with a chuckle, drawing his attention. "It stops you from using that annoying technique of yours."**

 **He strained an eyebrow to the left to look at Sasuke with disdain. "You traitor."**

 **"Hnn. I wonder if that still applies, since I decided to betray you from the start."**

 **"What?" Obito gasped out in pain, an infuriated expression on his face.**

 **Sasuke commented, looking at the skies. "My brother joined the Akatsuki for Konoha, and you thought using his death to manipulate me was successful. I simply just had to play along."**

 **"Why… did you leave me alive?"**

 **"We need to get some information from you, someone is coming to help with that. Afterwards, you will have your death." Naruto commented. A sad smile emerged on his face. "I really believed there was hope for you after everything, but, you proceeded to bring forth a war; a war that cost everyone pain. I lost people I loved dearly because of you, but still, while I feel nothing but rage, I can't help but feel sorry for you."**

 **Sasuke looked at Naruto, noting the look on his face.**

 **"Say good bye Uchiha Obito." Naruto noted. "You have caused enough pain in this world."**

 **…**

Flaming meteors fell unto the Elemental Nations, destroying everything in their path, proceeding to reshape the landscape. The sky lost its purified color; going for a dull red coloration that seemed to signal the end of all life.

The echoes the meteors made with the earth was heard resounding for miles. Forests were seen encased in firestorms, mountains kept crumbling one after the other, simultaneously exploding outwards, spilling lava to the atmosphere.

A gut wrenching scream was heard on top one of the mountains. " **Naruto**!"

Sakura roared out in pain as the Sage of Six paths vanished within the apocalypse. Beneath her was a dead Uchiha Sasuke and an unconscious Hatake Kakashi. She went to her knees on top of the mountain in tears as she tried to find anything, anything within her to move forward.

"Move…"

"Move…"

"Move…"

Sakura just knelt there motionless. What was she to move for, live for? Everything was over, she had lost; the Elemental Nations had lost. The Infinite Tsukuyomi was never activated, but at what cost.

She was always left behind, left to just watch everything go down to dust, Sakura thought of her comrades, who they all lost in battle. She looked with her tear filled eyes to the environment, observing the drastic change the world was going through. _Is the land trying to stabilize itself after losing what held it together?_

Sakura looked to the skies, seeing a huge flaming meteor coming down from the skies. She saw it come down, aided by gravity towards her, ready to end everything, ready to take all the pain she was feeling away, ready to take her to a world of peace – a world of dreams.

The atmosphere was silent as the wind rippled silently through the landscape.

Sakura closed her eyes, a lone tear seeping out. She sighed, a smile forming on her face. "I will join them, then I wouldn't be so alone."

Unexpectedly, an image came through her mind as a recent memory flashed through. _Naruto…_

 **…**

 **Naruto looked to the skies with a grin, noting the sun shining with beauty, setting to the west. He blinked before he turned, seeing Sakura in front of him, an angry expression on her face.**

 **"S…Sakura?!"**

 **"What are you thinking?"**

 **"You heard huh."**

 **"Of course I did! Why are you doing this? Why are you planning on doing this? You and Sasuke do not listen to words, ever! Why do you want to leave me alone?!"**

 **Naruto looked firmly at her. "I was chosen to be the Hokage, because I knew what I was going to sacrifice should it be necessary. I would give anything to save this world Sakura, even if it means I lose my life in the process."**

 **"Why you?!" She yelled in anger, "Why can't you give that to someone else? Madara has taken everything from me - my sensei, my parents! Why do you two want to go ahead with this?! Why do you two want to do this alone?"**

 **Naruto just smiled. "Because only we can,** ** _y'know_** **. Only I and Sasuke have the strength to match Madara as he is now. We have to fight, or go down trying. I will not give up; even though everything seems lost, I will fight, I will prove that this world wasn't a failure."**

 **Sakura looked at Naruto's smile as her eyes widened. She looked at him pleadingly.**

 **"Do you intend to die along with him, Naruto? I know you lost her, but, you know you still have people who look up to you, people who are your friends! Please come back to us, come back to your village!"**

 **"I don't intend to die, Sakura." Naruto chuckled. "The only result that would come out of my death is me protecting you, all of you. So, I would want you to live for me, Sakura, how else would they hear about the great Uzumaki Naruto?!"**

 **Naruto had a large grin on his face, prompting a sigh from his teammate.**

 **She looked at him in thought.** ** _You'd never change, would you?_** **She relented. "F…Fine."**

 **…**

"Do you really intend for me to live in this forsaken world Naruto? Or what's left of it." Sakura thought as it began to rain, saturating the earth beneath it.

She clenched her fist, smirking mirthlessly. Exhaling a bit, she opened her eyes which tried to hide the pain encased in them. "Fine… so be it."

A green aura surrounded her as soon as she jumped to the air, towards the incoming meteor.

' **RRRAAAAGHHHHH** '

With an enhanced strength, characterized by the purple markings across her body, she punched through the meteor, which stopped for a bit in the air; before it got smashed to smithereens, Sakura destroying it completely. Landing with her knees bent, she looked up to the dissipating debris in the rain muttering.

"I will be here, Naruto. Till you come back."

A rumble was felt as the mountain she was on began to crack before it caved in. Sakura looked with stunned silence, falling into the crevice along with Sasuke and Kakashi.

 ** _Is… this it?_**

Then everything was dark.

 **…**

Naruto was seen within his mindscape, overlooking the village of Konoha, with a forlorn expression on his face. He stood on the Hokage Stone Faces, watching the imaginary village brought to life in his mind. He muttered out, speaking to the wind.

"Tell me, why exactly, did you wish to plunge this world into an Infinite Dream?"

"It's unlike you to start discussions with me, Naruto." Madara's voice rang out, appearing in a wisp of chakra. An amused smirk emerged from his face. "Are you about to give in?"

"I just want to understand you." Naruto muttered looking to the village. "Our bodies fused, our minds are slowly becoming one. Soon, there would be no distinction between who Uchiha Madara was, and who Uzumaki Naruto was. I am trying my earnest not to become anything like you."

"Why then, is the need to understand me? It's pointless."

"Because what puzzles me the most..." Naruto pondered. "Is that this is you. This-" He gestured to the village that they were overlooking. "-is your mindscape. The basic setting of your mind. It is confusing as to why you would want nothing but to end the world, when all you have in you, is the dream you and the First Hokage had from the beginning."

Madara looked at Naruto, a nostalgic expression on his face. He contemplated, looking at Naruto, and decided to answer. "Look down there." He spoke. "What do you see?"

Naruto looked confused a bit. "The village."

"Deeper."

Naruto was silent for a bit, before his eyes widened in realization. He muttered silently. "Peace."

"Exactly." Madara mumbled, looking down on the village. "The Elemental Nations failed, I set out to reset that."

Naruto shifted his gaze to look at Madara, a contemplating expression on his face. "What then, made you to attack this world?"

"Did I?" Madara chuckled, prompting a narrowed expression from Naruto.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You did all that Naruto." Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

"W…What?! No!"

"No?" Madara arched an eyebrow, folding his arms in amusement. "Sure, I'd assume that I was a key influence in that, but, you did all that."

Naruto looked at Madara in astonishment. "What are you talking about?!"

"It's simple actually. When we clashed, in the void, we fused together; that was the final battle. We fought against each other, as to who would come out on top – a battle of wills per say. Against my expectations, you won, and I disappeared into the recesses of your mind, but, with your dominance, it means you have assimilated my power, my mindset, and my thoughts. That's why you can access this place, the core of my own mind, buried within yours."

"It's impossible!" Naruto protested, prompting a shrug from Madara.

"Say what you want. But, that's the truth."

"I couldn't have destroyed that city, that's not what I am. That's not who I am!"

Madara nodded in agreement. "Of course, you aren't. But that's what I am, and in retrospect, that's what you are now. This is the remaining parts of my consciousness, the only place I could say I exist."

Naruto looked at his palm, shock over his features. Madara elaborated. "If you would have lost back in the void, it would not be your body out there, walking in the physical plane; it would be mine."

"B…But!"

"What happened was you trying to adapt, but the presence of conflict as soon as you landed, was the key component in letting my thoughts override your own for that moment. I could help you, but again, that's no fun now is it?"

Naruto looked at him, an astonished expression on his face. "This world is in an era of peace, why would you want to tarnish that?!"

"Peace? Peace doesn't ever exist, that's a fact. The only perfect peace, is in the Infinite Dream."

Naruto looked at Madara, doubts clearly on his face. "No… That was not me; that was you! You were the one who did it!"

"If I could take over your mind, why then haven't I tried to do so, now when you are asleep." Madara asked with a knowing expression on his face.

Naruto looked horrified. "They see me as a monster."

"No, no…" Madara chuckled, as if he was lecturing a child. "In retrospect, **a monster, is a god perceived by fearful eyes.** " Madara spoke with a smirk prompting Naruto to look at him in anger.

"You think this is a joke?!"

"I just think it's amusing to me." He quipped. "And I'm not wrong. During your childhood, why do you think people distanced themselves from you? Was it because you housed a demon fox? No… It was because you housed a god, well, according to them. How else would you define a being capable of leveling mountains with its tails? Its roars capable of causing Tsunamis. It just had to be a monster according to them."

Naruto looked bewildered by Madara's humored deductions. Still, the Uchiha continued. "And when they realize you would eventually have the means to control it, oh… now that just takes the cake away doesn't it? That's why human ignorance just can't understand the Jinchuuriki."

"What's your point?" Naruto hissed.

"Apart from a select few of us who see beings of great power as nothing more than beings misunderstood, the rest of the world sees us… them as monsters, beyond their understanding. You should seek this… Zeref."

Naruto's eyes narrowed to which Madara smirked. "Yes. I know of him. I know everything that happens. From the Milkovich woman's memories he seems as an individual who might understand. You could try and make a comrade out of him, or proceed to battle him to the death. The last seems more delectable to me; tell me, do you think he can dance?"

"You are insane." Naruto spoke to which Madara chuckled. "Caged up here could make anyone insane Uzumaki. I just try to have fun with it."

Naruto looked ready to leave but Madara halted him with a few words. "You seek to bring the girl back from the dead. While you still have a lot to learn, and I will help you with that bit. I will adjust my memories so you could remember what you need."

"Uchiha Madara as my sensei? Why?" Naruto laughed mockingly, deciding to humor Madara.

"Well I would really appreciate the sensei part, and as to why, I am you of course. You are a reflection of me and I you, we are like two sides of a coin, **an indestructible coin.** " Madara grinned before shrugging. "And again, since I have nothing to do, I get bored easily. It would be refreshing to see a world molded by your eyes." He gave a teasing smirk "…through mine."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched. "I am not you!"

"Oh you will be, you just don't know it yet." Madara smirked to Naruto's clenched fist. "The outcome totally depends on you. So, are you going to accept responsibility, Naruto; or, are you going to live behind that false façade, fighting against what you are, what you are meant to be? Or will you accept it, and attain heights never seen before, a Transcendent?"

Naruto looked at Madara, a conflicted expression on his face. Madara smiled and sat down, overlooking the village.

" **Bye for now, Uzumaki.** "

 **…**

A home was seen, built in the forest. It seemed like a couple of trees were morphed to create a simple abode - courtesy of Yamato's lessons of course. It was a simple self-contain apartment. Luckily, Naruto had taken some household supplies that he had sealed in scrolls due to the war taking years.

How old was he? Twenty five? They had been fighting the war for close to nine years now. After a long while, they were finally going to defeat Uchiha Madara, and try to bring world peace to the Elemental Nations. It seemed possible, before all this.

He hoped that right now, things were going nicely.

He tried a lot of dimensional techniques he had in his disposal, but all yielded nothing, even summoning. From his deductions, it seemed like it would've needed the same amount of energy generated from the collision between his and Madara's attack, which seemed impossible.

The amount of power that was required was immense, and he doubted anyone here could help him. Maybe he was going to find this Zeref person and check him out.

Naruto sighed, looking at the mirror before him. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, noting his yellow spiky hair and dull blue eyes. He shifted his pupils down to his palm, seeing his forehead protector – given to him by his first bond, Umino Iruka.

Ever since that moment, he believed that he could do it, get to the top, and he did. He actually became the Sixth Hokage, due to his strength and acknowledgement. The world needed him, and he stepped up to it. Did he ever falter? He did. He lost a lot of comrades, and, at times he wanted to give up, but his friends disapproved of his thoughts.

Naruto smiled in nostalgia remembering his friends – people that he noted to reduce after a really long while. Obito and Madara had gotten their hands on them.

He looked to his reflection, remembering the words of his closest allies.

He was too trusting.

He chuckled to his reflection. "Look at you right now, Uzumaki Naruto. You seem really pathetic."

His Rinnegan quickly sprang to life as the memory of the Outer Path sprang to life in his mind. He frowned at the thought, remembering the person who had assisted with it.

Uchiha Madara, the main instigator of it all. His words as to what actually happened to him rippled through his mind. They were one, according to him. He could remember the feeling when he lost control, when he killed Erza.

He could remember the moment he performed the Almighty Push. He never felt as cold as he did.

Seeing the people look at him with fear and apprehension, was exhilarating. He thought of them as nothing more than ants. It was disturbing that he was actually becoming like that.

His eyes widened in realization. Was he really going to end up like Madara?

"No!" He roared out to the empty room, not noticing the cracked mirror. He inhaled and exhaled rapidly, before he calmed down. It wouldn't do for him to lose focus right now. He had a job to do.

He stepped into the basement of the house he had conjured up. A simple application of his _Ying Yang_ release was necessary. No matter how powerful he had gotten, he never was one for affluence. Something he never cared for.

He started simple, and it was okay he remembered where came from. It was necessary, if not, he would risk becoming the person he stood against.

Now at this moment, he realized the line separating him and Madara was very thin. A line that could snap at any moment and he was afraid of seeing the world, from the other side.

He overlooked Erza's body with a sad smile on his face. He had gone through her memories as well as that of Ultear's. If there was one thing he agreed with Madara, it was that there was no perfect peace.

No matter how peaceful the world was. Someone out there was getting killed, beaten, enduring one pain or another; and just that small spark was enough to ignite many. It was a violent and dirty circle. A sad truth about the world. From their pasts, he could see that they also had suffered the actions of a world that still boasted of peace. Not knowing how wrong they were.

He managed to keep her alive as his Deva for a while – he wasn't too fond of using the Six Paths, it seemed restricting to him.

 ** _Samsara of Heavenly Life._**

A purple glow filled the entire room as the King of Hell graced the room with his presence. Its mouth opened and a green aura shot out of his mouth and to her body.

Simultaneously, the rods flew out of her body and dissipated into ashes, with the glow around her body dying down. Naruto watched impassively as her body remained unresponsive.

"Is she dead?"

Suddenly, she released a gasp, coughing loudly before widening her eyes in shock. She began to inhale and exhale rapidly, trying to take in large gulps of air. Naruto watched her as she sat up, looking around in fright, unable to comprehend what was happening.

He felt a drain in his reserves, a drain that he felt quickly being restored. He observed her looking around in confusion and fear shivering a bit. A grim thought passed through his mind. Her fear was so palpable, she couldn't even notice his presence behind her.

Quickly unsealing a cloak, he handed it to her, while tapping her shoulder to her alarm.

"Here, welcome back to the land of the living, Erza."

Erza's body stilled, recognizing the voice. She quickly snapped her head backwards and saw Naruto looking at her with a contemplating glance.

She quickly stepped back in fear gasping out, "Y…You!"

She leaned to the side, coughing violently. Naruto waited for the coughing to stop, attributing the action to her body adapting. She turned her gaze back to him, rooted in fear; just what was happening?

"I know you need answers as to what happened, but you must put on something first."

"It was dark." She gasped out in fear, shivering. "I was… alone, surrounded… by fear." She looked beyond terrified. "Where did you send me?!"

"You died, Erza."

Erza looked at him, shock written over her features. "W…What?!" Her eyes widened in realization. "I…I remember! You… you did it. I was dead… and now I am alive? H…How?"

"Something I can do." He replied.

Erza looked at him, an astonished expression on her face. "Why… Why did you bring me back?"

Naruto sighed, looking at her, a little bit concerned. "You didn't deserve it. You don't deserve what happened to you." Naruto looked regretful. "Having to go through that darkness, for what felt like eternity. You didn't deserve it. I'm sorry, Erza Scarlet. I just… wasn't myself."

"Just… who are you?"

Naruto smiled mirthlessly. "Someone not supposed to be here. Here…"

He gave the cloak to her to which she quickly collected, wrapping it around herself. She looked up to him, a despondent look on her face.

She didn't know how to react – she was lost, she was angry, but she was also afraid. Slowly, memories of what happened flashed across her mind.

She looked at him, a conflicted expression on her face. "I had a friend, a girl, Wendy. She was so young."

Naruto looked at her, clenching his fist. Of course he knew who she was, he had looked though her memories.

Tears streamed down her eyes, looking at him in anger. "Why… Why did you come here?! We were in peace, we were content. Why did you come here?!"

Naruto replied simply. "I wasn't in control of things, that's all I can say right now. Currently, I'm leaving." He sighed, looking to the ceiling. "I have nothing to hold me to this place. I intend to search for answers in this world, as well as to get a better picture as to where I am. As for your friend, I'm sorry about that."

Erza spoke out hopefully. "Can't you bring her back? What you just did?! Please, I-"

"It's too late for that." Naruto interrupted, shifting his head in the negative. "There is a duration that must be obeyed, she has been gone for too long."

"But I was-"

"I kept you alive through some unorthodox means, that's all you should know. That's why you were surrounded by nothing, and not in the pure world."

Erza looked to him in tears. "Why would you do this? Why?" She looked down. "My friends… my comrades. Why?!"

Naruto's eyes widened at Madara's words. **_You are a reflection of me and I you, we are like two sides of a coin, an indestructible coin. I have nothing to do, I get bored easily. It would be refreshing to see a world molded by my eyes, through yours._**

 ** _I am not you!_**

 ** _Oh you will be, you just don't know it yet. The outcome though, totally depends on you. So, are you going to accept responsibility, Naruto; or, are you going to live behind that false façade, fighting against what you are?_** _ **What you are meant to be? Or, will you accept it, and attain heights never seen before, and become a Transcendent?**_

Naruto closed his eyes in resignation. He sighed, looking to her eyes. "You must blame me for everything, and yes, I accept that. It's my fault."

Erza looked to him, listening to his words.

"You must hate me right now, huh?" He asked with an understanding visage. "Even I don't know who I am at the moment."

He attempted to walk towards her, but stopped upon noting her apprehension of having him within close range to her. He smiled at her, a strange warmth radiating from him. "I wouldn't harm you again, Erza."

Erza looked at him, shocked at the countenance she noted on his face. The smile was so true, so comforting, so unlike the expression that he had when he killed her.

Her eyes widened at the thought, she died. Her right arm unconsciously travelled underneath the grey cloak and to her chest, feeling a foreign pain but revealing no scar. That spot, where he stabbed her, that imaginary pain, was the reminder, that she had died, and it wasn't going to go away anytime soon.

She could remember where she was, surrounded by darkness. She had never felt so alone in her life, so isolated, so, desolate. At that moment, she never knew who she was, what she was, why she was there; she had no identity.

Naruto's palm to her shoulder removed her from such thoughts. He looked to her, with a smile that basically said he understood her, her predicament, her burden. How that was possible, she didn't know.

He sat beside her, the two looking into each other's eyes. "You might not know this, but, I have actually died before."

Her eyes widened, noting his melancholic countenance. "Someone that was very close to me, gave her life up in saving mine, a debt, I could never ever repay. I never thought of myself deserving of such an action. I always wondered, what exactly was different between my life and others?"

Erza looked at Naruto unable to comprehend how she felt at this moment. He looked tired, like he was fighting a battle all his life and it seemed like it wasn't ending any moment.

"I know how you feel, Erza, trust me I do." Naruto gave a large grin. "And, even if you do not remember any of this happening in the future, I want you to know, I'm sorry."

Erza blinked. "W…What?"

Before she knew what had happened, she was enveloped by darkness.

 **…**

Naruto was seen outside the vicinity, closing his eyes and relishing in the peaceful surroundings of the atmosphere. One thing he liked about this world, was that the amount of negative emotions riveting the air was severely minimal, when compared to his world.

The nature was truly uplifting. He smiled, looking to the skies. This was peaceful, to him. He then spoke out, musing. "You know, I was going to come and find you. Funny how things work out, eh… Zeref?"

Revealed behind him, was the Dark Mage looking at him with his eyes narrowed. He muttered out, a frown on his face. " **Who are you, exactly?** "


	3. The Guardians Haven

**_THE GUARDIAN'S HAVEN_**

The Fairy Tail guild was filed with an aura of dejection. Due to the recent losses, they couldn't even find it within their minds to focus – they were completely distraught.

The guild mourned Erza Scarlet, one of the strongest mages in the guild. Lucy looked towards Happy who besides her, looking down in sadness. She asked, looking around. "Where's Natsu?"

"He's out of the guild for now. He doesn't want to be near anyone."

"That dumb idiot." Gray muttered besides her. "How could he be away when we need to be together? Master has gone for a guild meeting, no doubt due to what happened."

Lucy looked down to which Mirajane placed a palm to her shoulder, trying to console her. "It's sad isn't it?"

Gray clenched his fist. "Sad?" He interrupted her, grabbing the guild's attention. "I'm not sad, I'm angry. I'm so pissed! She was your best friend Mira!" Gray roared out to a pained expression on the Takeover mage. "Don't you feel rage over what that bastard did?!"

"And what do you want to do?" Cana asked from her table, her palm clenching in anger. "We are all angry, we are all pissed. She was our friend!"

"Well I'm not seeing it!" Gray roared out. "I want to find him, that bastard! I want to make him pay!"

Mirajane slapped Gray to his and Lucy's shock. "And then what?" She muttered angrily. "You die because you were foolish to do so?!"

"I-" Gray tried to make out but Mirajane cut him off.

"Do you want to kill yourself, because of Erza?! Do you want to tarnish her image of you, of us?!"

Wendy who was sitting close to them looked down in self rebuke. Tears streamed down her eyes as she muttered. "I'm sorry."

Her reply garnered expressions from most of the nearby guild members who could hear her. Gray blinked and turned towards her. "Sorry? For what."

"If she had known Mest had saved me." Wendy looked down, unable to meet their eyes. She clenched her fist at the pain that coursed through her body. Tears, dropped to the floor. "If she knew that I was safe, maybe… maybe…"

Gray looked at her with his eyes widened. Lucy quickly moved and hugged Wendy. "It's okay Wendy. It wasn't your fault. Sometimes, bad things just happen, and we are powerless to stop it."

"But why Erza?!" Wendy screamed out in tears. "She loved this guild more than anyone?!"

Lucy couldn't reply, just holding a weeping Wendy within her arms. Mirajane sighed and commented. "You were right." Gray turned towards her. "She was my best friend and rival, I feel anger, but I know that it would be pointless, going to fight him, going for revenge. It wouldn't do anything too bring her back, we know that more than anyone now."

Mirajane closed her eyes and wiped the tear off, before walking towards the basement. Laxus was silent as he watched the reactions of the guild. Even he, couldn't muster a word.

"Where are you going?" Gray asked.

Mirajane turned and smiled. "To get more drinks."

She turned and exhaled looking at the expressions of the rest of the guild. She had to try and keep them in good spirits. Even though the pain she felt was trying to tear her in two, she had to keep a straight albeit shaky expression. She was about to break down, and she knew that.

She clenched her fist. That was the same thing she felt when they thought they lost Lisanna. It was heart breaking to her. The difference was that this time, she really doubted she would come back.

The guild had a huge basement, reinforced by magic. This was because it held the medical wing of the guild. It was probably the most protected part of the guild's building.

She opened the door to the basement and walked down the stairs musing on their state. Just when she passed the door to the medical wing, she stopped, her eyes widening.

 _What the-_

She quickly rushed back and opened the door on the side, seeing Erza on the bed, sleeping peacefully. Her expression faltered as she grabbed her head in confusion, looking with a trembling hand towards Erza.

" **I…Is this a dream?** "

 **…**

"Who are you exactly?"

Zeref's words rippled through the forests, in the sunlight. Naruto smiled and turned towards him.

"Someone not of this world, but, you knew that already." Naruto folded his arms and walked slowly towards the Dark Mage. "Since I intended to search for you, but you ended up finding me, I'm guessing you have something in mind."

Zeref examined Naruto thoroughly. His guard was up, which was something that happened rarely. He mused on the power encased within Naruto's body, noting the monstrous power that the body could barely hide. "You wanted to find me? Why?"

"Questions about this world of course. There are many things I wish to understand, and possibly learn, if I am to get away from here."

"Why did you come then?" Zeref asked with his eyes narrowed, "If you are simply just going to leave."

Naruto smirked. "I didn't come here of my own desire. I'm pretty sure you felt the power that rippled across here when I landed. I was basically, fighting someone who wanted to destroy my world. I didn't want that. Things happened, and I ended up here."

Zeref mused on Naruto's words, sensing the sincerity within them but doubt still rippled across his mind. "So you looking for me."

Naruto nodded. "I have been trying to find a way back. I keep having a bad feeling of how things are going over there, in my world. There is this, eclipse gate."

Zeref's eyes narrowed, to which Naruto's voice remained unbothered by the slight change in countenance. "It was what weakened your dimension I'm guessing."

"Explain."

"A technique my opponent had was to be able to bend space to his will, create dimensions out of mere energy." Naruto noted Zeref's interested expression and continued, walking to one of the trees and leaning to it. "He attempted to seal me in one, something I heavily disagreed with. I powered up my strongest attack and collided with it ripping the world apart. Naturally, I would have remained in the void for a while, but-"

Naruto looked to the skies. "Your world's dimension was weakened. Allowing the void to spit us, sorry, me out here and unfortunately, led to the events here."

 _He said us huh… so there was another._ Zeref thought before asking. "And your violent rampage?"

"I was just in a war, it was instinct. I know that explanation is probably unsatisfactory but I hope you can understand."

"I see." Zeref folded his arms. "So you wish to learn about dimension travel."

Naruto nodded his head. "There was one technique that enabled me to summon creatures, across distances, and dimensions, but, unfortunately I can't do that here."

"Well, from what I have deduced, you said the reason yourself." Zeref commented, prompting an arched eyebrow from Naruto. "You said your technique with his, ripped open your dimension, and here the eclipse gate did so with ours, all so coincidentally."

Naruto frowned, not liking where this was going. Zeref continued. "The two worlds must be weakened at the same time for you to tear through. And while that might not be a problem over here, the question is, is it possible over there?"

Naruto's eyes widened at the implications. Zeref looked at him. "You can't go back, and if my deductions are correct, you cannot even contact your world to alert them to tear the dimension apart, and here is another question, do you have someone who could do that – tear a hole in space?"

Naruto looked at Zeref with a widened gaze. He closed his eyes and sighed in resignation. "No, no one alive at the moment."

Zeref looked at him. "It must be depressing to find out this way."

"I kinda suspected it." Naruto spoke out sighing a bit. "It seems like I'd have to find a way to live here huh… After what I have done here, do you think the world would accept me?"

"I don't know, but I would tell you to not be bothered by it. Don't wait for it to happen, the acceptance." Zeref commented turning away. "Live as you would in your world, but not as violent as you did here."

"You are going."

Zeref began to walk away to Naruto's puzzlement. He then stopped and looked back at him. "I came to see you, who you were, what you were like. Although I'm satisfied you wouldn't be causing any problems here for now, I can't trust you yet."

Zeref spared a glance towards him with a frown on his face. "So, know that I would be watching you, whoever you are."

Naruto smiled at him, before walking towards him. "Even though the world despises you, you still do what you can to protect it."

Zeref didn't change his expression on his face. "That's not it at all."

"Sure you may say that, but I know when someone is protecting something he holds dearly, either a cause, the land, or someone he holds dear to his heart."

Zeref's eyes narrowed as Naruto stopped in front of him, offering his hand. "Hello Zeref, I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

Zeref looked at Naruto incredulously. "What are you doing?"

Naruto grinned. "Living here. The world may not know it, but I can see the slight love you have for this land; that is why you seclude yourself, not wanting to destroy of corrode it with your power. You wish to live in solitude, so they could be at peace."

Naruto's then placed his left hand directly on Zeref's shoulder to his slight shock. "People like you are very rare to meet, in my perspective."

Zeref smirked. "I am the Dark Mage." He pointed out.

Naruto shrugged. "I've bonded with people having similar a baggage as yours. So, nothing new."

Zeref scoffed turned and walked away, an amused smile on his face. "Watch your back." He commented. "Many people will become drawn to your power. You don't know what steps they might take. The humans here, although weak, are very crafty."

Naruto smiled and looked back to the skies, a grin on his face. "As I said, nothing new. Thank you Zeref. I'm sure we would meet again."

Zeref vanished into the trees, the only sign that he was there was the degraded footsteps on the earth, killing the grasses and drying up the earth he came in contact with. Naruto walked in the opposite direction from him, channeling his chakra through the earth, healing any degradation from Zeref's presence.

Zeref looked at his palm, while walking away. "Just within his presence… I could effectively control my power." He walked to a tree and touched it, slightly mesmerized at the null effect it had. He could still feel his power, brimming inside him, but he could control it. His eyes widened as the tree began to shrink up slightly, prompting him to remove his palm from it and step back.

The entire forest was shown as Zeref muttered out. "Who are you, exactly?"

 **…**

 ** _That was unexpected. Madara wouldn't be too happy that the meeting didn't escalate._**

Naruto was seen back in his house, meditating for a bit. A deep voice rippled through his mind. The landscape changed, showing Naruto on Kurama's snout in the valley of the end.

 _"Well, I never actually doubted his motives; that is as soon as I met him."_ Naruto pointed out, relaxing his back on his Tailed beast and closing his eyes. Kurama gained a puzzled expression.

 _"_ _ **Meaning.**_ _"_

"You gave me the power to sense negative emotions Kurama. He had none of it. It was just that power of his, its oppressive nature unfortunately isn't doing him any favors. It's like-"

 _"_ _ **He has another being within him; that he can't control.**_ _"_

 _"Something like that…"_ Naruto smiled looking to the skies. _"He still doesn't trust me though."_

 _"_ _ **Who would, after what you did?**_ _"_

Naruto laughed nervously. _"Well I guess I understand that." He frowned. "He could have accepted my handshake though. Dude left me hanging!"_

Kurama chuckled. _"_ _ **Is it because he reminds you of Sasuke?**_ _"_

 _"What?"_ Naruto arched an eyebrow. _"No not at all. Well I guess the slight resemblance is there but he is nothing like Sasuke, I just don't see it."_

 _"_ _ **Hmm… I see, who then does he behave like?**_ _"_

Naruto smiled. _"Like Zeref."_

 **…**

Ultear Milkovich awoke with a grunt, her right hand moving to soothe her head at the sharp pain that pierced right through. She squinted her eyes, finding herself in a new location – a bedroom to be more precise.

 _Where am I?_

She blinked in surprise, not feeling the aching bones that usually came with waking up. She was about to glance down when the door opened and Naruto walked in. She blinked, before her eyes widened in shock, recognizing him.

"He wasn't a dream?!" She tried to move back in fear only for Naruto to raise his arms in mock surrender.

"Now calm down Ultear, I'm not going to hurt you. If I wanted to I would have done that a while ago."

"Who are you?"

"I've been asked that a lot today, so, can we get the formalities out of the way?" Naruto smiled and plopped to the wooden chair that immediately sprang up to his whim to Ultear's awe.

"Cool right?" Naruto asked with a grin to which he mused. "I see why the Shodaime was pretty awesome, I mean its wood." He exclaimed.

"Now who are you really?" Ultear asked, completely puzzled at the new countenance her jailor held. It was so unlike what she saw before he sent her to unconsciousness. He initially had an aura of pure and supreme power. One that could not be matched so easily, but now, she could feel nothing. Just warmth and a little bit of excitement that irked her.

Naruto laughed a bit at the question and muttered. "I'm sorry we haven't been acquainted. I'm Naruto."

"Why are you here?" Ultear asked, incredulously.

"A little mishap between your world and mine, nothing we can fix."

She looked totally confused. "Your… world?"

"To be honest, I was kinda hoping you were going to be freaking out that I made you young again."

"Wha-" Ultear quickly looked down at her palms, looking in shock at the fresh skin, unmarred by wrinkles. "What the hell is happening here?" She looked back at him. "Why are you doing this?"

She could remember his words.

 ** _"Ultear Milkovich, daughter of Ur Milkovich, acted as an agent for the dark guild Grimoire Heart; the female who actually turned back time to save this world huh, interesting. Though at a cost."_**

 ** _"All I need is valuable information, for some reason your memories don't go deep. Must be because I cannot control these powers yet; the merging has inhibited my control huh. Well you will briefed later; for now sleep; your purpose in my new world will come soon enough."_**

 ** _Ultear was then met with unconsciousness._**

She pleaded to his puzzlement. "I had just begun to find myself. I can't go back to where I was, to what I was."

"I know about that, Ultear." Naruto spoke out consolingly. "I know the fear I must have placed in you when we first met. That wasn't me, more of an unstable situation." He laughed at the final words.

"You mean you are insane?" Ultear asked dubiously to which Naruto's left eyebrow twitched.

"Well I guess if you say it like that, but no, I'm not insane. I guess I was a little out of place there." Naruto spoke out before he began to laugh out to Ultear's puzzlement. One thought kept rippling through her mind. _What the hell is happening?_

This was not what she expected from this conversation at all. She was actually scared of what he had in store for her when she woke up, knowing that he was the same person that terrified her when they first met.

"What are you going to do with me?" Ultear asked. Naruto replied simply.

"Let you go."

She blinked. "W…What?"

Naruto grinned a bit, scratching the back of his head. "Things are a little complicated for me, and it may take a moment to find my place here. It would be nice if someone just knew I existed _y'know._ "

"I don't follow."

"You are someone that has seen the darkness of this world and as worked very hard to not be consumed by it. Those are the strongest friends you could meet here, in this world."

Ultear looked at Naruto in contemplation as he continued. "You are trying to find your place in Earthland, away from the darkness you were enshrouded by when you joined Grimoire Heart."

Ultear's eyes widened to which Naruto smiled in a grim thought. "I've been on the tipping edge there myself. Consumed by so much hate and anger, but still managed to find myself."

He looked to her. "I believe you can do that, and while I can wipe the memories of us ever meeting, I wouldn't want to do that. I need at least one person who could understand me. But then again, I need you to make the choice yourself, and you might agree to stay due to fright, something I don't need right now."

"Why do you think that could be me?"

Naruto smiled knowingly. "A gut feeling, and I'm rarely wrong in those, but then again, I might be wrong, and it is too early to be making mistakes."

Ultear looked puzzled. "So, you are letting me go."

"Yea… but, I can't let the information of who I am specifically, run around like that. I'm sorry in advance."

"What are you… doing?" Before Ultear knew, she was back in unconsciousness. Leaving Naruto who sighed at himself in disappointment. He just couldn't trust her yet.

 _"_ _ **You know she will return.**_ _"_

"We'll see about that. As I said to her, I want her to make the choice herself." He commented, before grunting as a migraine seared through his mind. _Damn Clones._

He thought in irritation to which Kurama chuckled.

 _"_ _ **At least they did their jobs. Combining both the Shadow Clone and the Transformation Technique at that level, takes a toll on anyone, even Indra.**_ _"_

"Who the hell's that?" Naruto asked to which Kurama quickly replied.

" **Someone I knew.** "

Naruto looked in scrutiny. "Hmm… I feel like I'm missing a lot from those words, Kurama."

 _"_ _ **I've been alive for centuries.**_ _"_ Kurama pointed out. _"_ _ **Sure you would understand if I have met a lot of humans within my lifetime.**_ _"_

"Understandable." Naruto shrugged and stood up from his chair, looking at an unconscious Ultear. "Though my point is, it felt as if this wasn't just an ordinary human."

 _"_ _ **Of course he wasn't.**_ _"_ Kurama chuckled. _"_ _ **He did invent the Shadow Clones.**_ _"_

"Really." Naruto blinked in surprise while walking towards her. "I thought that was the Nidaime's technique."

 _"_ _ **He thought he invented it, and we could say he actually did since he had no prior knowledge of the the Shadow Clone. The normal clone technique was a watered down of Indra's, since many didn't have the necessary chakra to perform the technique.**_ _"_

"Never thought of it like that." Naruto mused, placing a palm on Ultear's forehead and closing his eyes in meditation. "It actually answers questions as to how that stupid clone technique came about."

 _"_ _ **Oh yea.**_ _"_ Kurama laughed at the irritated expression on his face. _"_ _ **The bane of Uzumaki Naruto.**_ _"_

 _Tch._

 _"_ _ **Anyways, the Nidaime thought about adding substance to the technique and since he had the necessary chakra to perform it, he re-invented it, is what I would say. So what are you doing now?**_ _"_

"Checking her memories for her base. Even though she walked around with Crime Sorciere, she should have somewhere to always return to, a safe haven to be more precise."

 _"_ _ **You intend to drop her off there.**_ _"_

"Yup."

Naruto closed his eyes and looked deeply, noting the icy landscapes. He chuckled. _"_ _ **Funny how she hated her mother, but her home was where she always went to.**_ _"_

He smiled at her. "Well, Ultear, let's get you home."

 **…**

Era was a large town, built around a high rocky mountain. The mountain nested the headquarters of the highest authority in the World of Magic, the Magic Council.

As the main ruling body of the entire Magic World, the council possessed almost utmost control over it, acting as the leading government. The Magic Council ruled all of the Legal Guilds scattered across Earthland, overseeing them and keeping them in check, and possessing the right to register or disband any guild.

Within the Headquarters of the Magic Council in Era, sat the Wizard Saints and the council members in a meeting regarding the recent developments. Hyberion called their attention.

"We decided to have the meeting now, so as to give time for us to get our perspectives in order before deciding on our next action. As you all know, we have been graced by a visitor not from this world. Someone of great power."

This comment prompted frowns across the hall to which Hyberion ignored. He continued. "The King has placed me in charge of the future developments of the council, making me the new chairman, and with one goal only. To find the perpetrator of this act."

Wolfheim added. "So far he has been silent to our frustration; as we are trying to figure out a way to track him down, but as he is not showing any moves, he is halting our progress."

"He is trying to gain information." Makarov cut in. "Trying to know more about the world, considering how violent he landed."

"So we are have hit a huge wall before us, unable to move until he does so." Lahar sighed, folding his arms. "I had directed the knights to position posters and flyers around Fiore, knowing he must have gotten far, but nothing."

"Using the Rune Knights would yield nothing." Makarov commented, tapping his index finger on the table. He turned to Hyberion. "We need a team, organized by the Magic Council to be able to track him down and bring him in."

"A team?" Hyberion arched an eyebrow. "Like the Allied Guild used to take down Oracion Seis? This is a much pressing matter compared to them."

"I know, and I don't just mean a team. I'm talking about the **_Heaven's Squad_** _._ "

This prompted widened gazes from across the table. Michello commented in shock. "H...Heaven's squad? You seek to rain down the Wizard Saints down on him."

"As soon as we find him." Makarov pointed out. This made most of the council go into thought as Warrod's eyes narrowed at him. _What are you doing, Makarov?_

"He is powerful, more powerful than we anticipated. Don't you think it's wise we act now, rather than be met with another Zeref situation?"

"But Heaven's Squad." Org muttered. "Do you think it's worth it?"

"I support Makarov's suggestion." Gran Doma added. "I believe he went away unscathed, because he caught us unawares. The Saints would be able to take him down, no matter where he is."

"Regardless." Hyberion interrupted. "Only the King has the order to command the squad. I would pitch the idea to him, and if he declines, we look for other alternatives."

"Right now we at war with the individual." Wolfheim rammed his fist to the table. "Whoever he is; whatever his goal is here on this land, will not come to fruition. He made the mistake of attacking us, a mistake he would pay dearly for!"

Hyberion nodded his head. "Wolfheim puts it as simple as we could, any information about him would be well appreciated. Lahar, crank up the reward for any information that may lead to his capture and I would command the council to move to your districts in order to command the search for him. Let's make the world smaller for him. If that would be all."

"Actually-" Lahar commented, drawing the attention of the Council. "There is something we would like to bring to your attention."

He rose his hand and let two guards in - they were holding large piles of papers.

Jura looked puzzled. "What is this?"

Lahar sighed tiredly. "Requests to build guilds, apparently we have gotten individuals who seek to build guilds as a retaliation for what happened. Most of them are acts of revenge but we managed to remove the ones that were a bit more useful."

"And that amount." Hyberion asked with an arched eyebrow, noting the still huge pile of papers. "Is the amount you screened?"

Lahar nodded his head tiredly. "They were a lot. I don't know why a lot of them decided to create guilds, instead of requesting to join one, but it is your duty to approve."

Hyberion could feel the incoming tiredness. "We are not approving all of that. Pick ten of the most impressive and throw out the rest. We screen the wishful masters at a later date."

Lahar nodded. "Understood."

"Why not all of them? We could be missing one with potential?" Warrod commented with a chuckle.

"If they really want to be guild masters, they would reapply again. Until then, do as I said." Hyberion sighed at the incoming headache. "If that will be all, I would meet with the King regarding the details of the meeting, and the idea about Heaven's Rain. We would re-convene at an announced date. This meeting is over."

 **…**

Each council member walked out of the hall as they departed, heading to their homes. Makarov was seen walking out when he was halted. "Makarov, I need to speak to you."

"What is it Warrod-san?" Makarov spoke not turning back to acknowledge Warrod.

"Man, wasn't it yesterday that I witnessed your birth Makarov. You sure have grown haven't you?"

"Get to your point, I need to go and see my children."

"Cranky I see." Warrod spoke before narrowing his eyes "Makarov, stop it."

Makarov's eyes widened, turning back. "What?"

"It's of no good for you to be guided by anger, it will cloud your judgment."

"My judgment has already been clouded, Warrod." Makarov spoke as he clenched his fist "He killed one of my children, while he put one in a passed out state. I will end him whenever I get the chance!"

"Makarov, Mavis wouldn't want-"

"Mavis would have wanted me to protect them with my life if necessary, that is the duty of the master of Fairy Tail! The more time I waste the more time I feel I am desecrating both her and Erza's memory!"

"You are already desecrating their memories by acting like this, you are supposed to be the light of the guild, to guide them through their travails."

"And I am supposed to shoulder the darkness of the guild, am I not, Warrod?" Makarov spoke "I know the creed I took."

"The darkness you are supposed to shoulder isn't for your personal revenge, Makarov. I hope you can see that."

Warrod turned and walked into the Council building, but halting before he entered the shadows of the entrance. "Think about you actions, Makarov. Will you be able to live with yourself after all this, will you?"

Warrod concluded, leaving Makarov outside as he contemplated his actions. Gritting his teeth, Makarov set out, ready to go back to his guild. He halted though, when his lacrima glowed in his pocket. Arching an eyebrow, he reached into it, wondering what was going on in the guild to prompt his attention. A new member perhaps.

"Master!" Mirajane's voice rang out to his puzzlement. Makarov wondered what prompted the alarmed tone. "Mira? What is going on?"

"I couldn't believe it at first but, then she woke up and-"

Makarov spoke gently but worriedly. "She? Mira, calm down, and tell me what is going on."

"Let me speak to him." Gildarts' voice rang through prompting a narrowed gaze from Makarov.

"Hey there Master."

"Gildarts, what is happening over there?"

"Well I don't know how to explain it. You have to get over here to get to the main crux of the situation, but as of right now? Erza's alive and is here."

"What?!"

 **…**

Naruto looked over a rectangular wooden plank musing on the work he had just recently done.

 _"_ _ **Do you think it would work?**_ _"_ Kurama asked while Naruto blew on the wood to clear out any dust.

"Well I used my clones to impersonate a lot of people and sent requests to the Magic Council, it would work without a doubt."

 _"_ _ **But seriously, creating a guild.**_ _"_

"Well, Zeref did say I should get accustomed to this land. I am too tired and it feels cumbersome walking around the world and becoming a freelance mage. It would be better for me to just have a guild here. I think it would be fun."

 _"_ _ **Huh… Can't help but agree with you.**_ _"_

"So, what do you think of the name?" Naruto grinned, overlooking his work.

 _"_ _ **It feels… appropriate.**_ _"_

"I feel this would be the start of something great. Don't you think so Kurama?"

"You practically draw attention to yourself, both intentional and unintentionally. So, it's to be expected."

Naruto overlooked the plank of wood that had the words carved out using wind. **_The Guardian's Haven._**


	4. Meetings

**_MEETINGS_**

Naruto looked forward in complete and utter boredom. He was seen on a chair, his cheek resting on the back of his right hand, looking across a table to see a slightly rotund man writing on a piece of paper. The man whistled happily, dancing with his head to his self-made tune. He had a name tag, _George_.

Naruto had a frown on his face, his eyebrow twitching at several intervals.

 _I could simply just mind control him. It irks when you have a conscience._

 ** _Heh._** Kurama chuckled through their linked minds. **_You were the one who wanted to do things peacefully and legally._**

 _I need a legal document for the building I intend for the guild. I can't just sprout up a building all of a sudden and proclaim that I have a guild. To be honest, I'm getting pissed about this. I'm so close to activating the sharingan on this guy._

 ** _Whoa._**

 _Yeah. I'm that pissed._

"Ah! And with this, Mr. Uzumaki, we are… done with the write ups. Sorry for the delay." The man spoke with a smile.

 _Finally!_

"Thank you George." Naruto replied with a smile looking at him. _Just look at him, smiling knowingly at me. He knows it pisses me off._

 ** _I think you need to cool down._**

Naruto sighed and walked out before looking to the surroundings, noting the busy movement of people.

 _I guess everyone's busy huh._

He smiled and began to walk away from the Legal institution, heading to the place he had secured for the guild.

 **…**

Erza scrunched her face as soon as she woke up. Letting out a sigh of relief, she slowly opened her eyes, finding herself in the medical wing. She blinked in surprise, looking around.

 _This is… Fairy Tail? How did I come here?_

She moved her feet to the ground, and attempted to stand up, surprised at how difficult it was. She staggered a bit and leaned to the wall for support. A sharp pain went through her head as she grunted, aiming to soothe the pain by massaging the side of her head with her fingers.

"It's like it's been a while since I stood. What is happening?"

She looked to the door, hearing a lot of commotion beyond. She smiled a bit, knowing that despite anything, her guild would remain the same, her home would remain the same.

Slowly, she walked upwards and reached the door, and placed her handle on it. With a contemplating expression on her face, she shrugged and twisted it, opening the door.

It was completely silent.

Erza blinked slowly as she took in the shocked expressions from the guild.

"E…Erza." Gray called out in hopes that this was really her.

Erza smiled and nodded to him. "Gray."

Lucy ran enveloped the re-quip mage in a hug, tears flowing out of her eyes. "It's really you Erza. It's really you."

Erza blinked, and looked at the guild. "What happened?"

Cana looked incredulously as Lucy released Erza from the hug, wiping her tears. "You… You don't remember?"

"No…" Erza trailed off, trying to remember only for a sharp pain to emerge from the side of her head. She grunted staggering a bit, but Lucy held her in place.

"Erza!" Most of the guild exclaimed in worry to which she exhaled a bit. Suddenly, flashes of Naruto's descent in Crocus filed her memories, her eyes widening in thought.

"Erza!" Erza blinked, looking to Lucy who looked at her completely in concern. "Are you alright?!"

Before she could reply, the door to the guild opened as Mirajane stepped into the guild with Wendy carrying some crates of drinks. Their eyes widened at the center of attraction.

"E…Erza!" Wendy exclaimed.

"She's awake!"

Erza's eyes widened as she saw Wendy, quickly moving to engulf her in a hug to which Wendy gladly reciprocated.

"Wendy..."

"Erza, you're alright."

"I thought that you-"

"Me too." She spoke out tearfully. "Mest saved me."

"Mest huh."

Erza smiled at her and nodded. "It's good you are alright."

Laxus looked down at her in stunned silence before he smiled and disappeared from the guild. Gildarts smiled from the distance, letting the guild have the moment. To be honest he was happy things took this tur no matter how puzzling. He knew how dark things would have turned out had she been gone forever.

All he had to do right now, was wait for the master to return, they had to know more about what really happened.

 **…**

"Na…ruto Uz…umaki?" An attendant of the Magic Council – a frog to be more precise- called out, to the waiting room before seeing that Naruto was the only person in the room. It blinked.

"Yup, that's me." Naruto gave a mock salute and stood up, groaning at how long he had to wait.

"You have a strange name."

"Says a talking frog."

"Touché."

Naruto gave a short smile and walked past him into the Council meeting hall, where he was directed to stand at the center. He looked upwards to note their expressions and gained a dry look.

"Creepy much?"

"Uzu..maki Naruto?" Hyberion muttered with a tired sigh, just looking at the mischievous expression on Naruto's expression meant a lot of headaches.

"Yup."

"You are the tenth and last person to be screened today aiming to become a guild master." Gran Doma commented. "None have been impressive so far so I wouldn't hold much hopes for you."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched a bit at the aura he felt around the man. _And here I was thinking I was done with the condescending jerks._

Hyberion smirked at Naruto's reaction before gesturing to the seat behind him. "Please, seat." Hyberion relaxed into his seat as Naruto followed suit. "So…" Hyberion looked through his folder. "Why do you want to become a guildmaster?"

"You have to be more specific."

"How specific do you need me to be?" Hyberion arched an eyebrow. "Just tell me why you want to be one, why don't you just join a guild, like everyone?"

Naruto interlocked his fingers to rest the back of his head. "Yea… joining a guild is not up my forte. You see I'm more of a _leader kind of a guy._ "

"I see."

"No you don't. It's bullshit."

Wolfheim frowned. _This just had to be after a council meeting? I usually hate these proceedings._ He spoke out. "Mind you tone, you are before a Magic Council."

"Yea yea, why don't we get the jibber jabber out of the way eh? I want to guide the children to a better tomorrow and stuff, you know the usual. I mean, being a Light guild master is a lot more beneficial than been a dark guild one." Naruto shrugged. "Right? I mean-"

"Every master should have considerable power." Hyberion cut him off before he could continue his ramblings. "Meaning they should at least be well known."

Naruto arched an eyebrow. "Your question being…"

"Why haven't I heard of you? Your name doesn't strike any familiarity with us. Records of you only date back to days ago when you decided to get a permit for a guild building, almost like you knew you were going to get an approval from us. Is that a bit arrogant?"

"Soooo." Naruto drawled out in confusion. "How many questions are you asking?"

"Who are you exactly?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

"Where are you from?"

"The mountains from the north."

Hyberion narrowed his gaze. "Is that meant to be a joke?"

"No, actually I am from the mountains. Yeah, my master is more of a _monkish kind of guy._ So he trained and brought me up there."

"And where is you master now?"

"He's dead." Naruto responded before summoning a wooden table to place his feet on to the puzzlement of the council. Almost all gazes turned to Warrod who raised his hands in mock surrender.

"I do not know him."

Naruto chuckled at the aged Wizard Saint. He relaxed into his seat. "I figured a change in scenery was due since I was always curious about the world, and then that attack in Crocus. I mean-" Naruto either missed the tense reactions from the council or he didn't care. "-things are brewing up. And I'm pretty sure you need my strength."

"So how strong are you?"

"Very."

"Prove it." Wolfheim muttered looking to Naruto.

Gran Doma looked to the door. "Lahar. Bring the orb."

Naruto arched an eyebrow at the command. Lahar simply bowed and opened a cupboard, removing a huge Lacirma orb, supported by a tripod stand.

"This-" Lahar supplied. "Would help us in gauging your abilities. Or rather your magic strength.

Naruto clicked his teeth, "I see." His eyes narrowed. _Does it read Chakra?_

 ** _Can you convert it to pure energy?_**

 _No, it's possible that the orb is directed towards magic, and considering its difference from chakra, I don't want suspicions to be the order of the day._

 ** _What will you do now?_**

 _I have an Idea. Nature Energy. Since magic is in the air all I need to do is enter sage mode discreetly and channel its power into it._

 ** _Will it work?_**

 _I'm basically as confused as you are right now Kurama._

Lahar dropped the orb right before Naruto. "Well Naruto-san, do you mind placing your hands and channeling your magic through this?"

"No." Naruto replied with a smile. "I don't mind at all."

Lahar moved slightly to the side to give Naruto a slight amount of room to which he stood up, watched impassively by the Council. They previous nine they had screened were nothing short of impressive, and just creating wood out of thin air wasn't going to change their minds.

They were already expecting him to fail.

"How durable is it?" Naruto asked to which Lahar chuckled a bit.

"Pretty durable."

"I see…"

Placing his right hand on the orb, Naruto drew in the magic in the air, and converted it to its pure form –Nature Energy.

Slowly, he channeled the energy into the orb which began to count to the hundreds and began to slow down before it could reach a thousand.

Gran Doma scoffed. _Mediocre… considering the highest point is ten thousand. His big mouth was all there is._

Hyberions eyes narrowed. _Something's happening._

Suddenly, the orb glowed as the numbers sped up and stopped right at _9998._

 ** _You're an idiot._**

 _Shut up Kurama._ Naruto chuckled. _It wouldn't do to overload the stuff._

Kurama became incredulous. ** _And 9998 is just as better?_**

Doma's eyes widened. _W…What?! Normal magic output at 9998? What the hell is this happening here?_

The number drew shocked looks from the council who looked at Naruto in puzzlement.

Warrod's eyes narrowed. "Boy, you magic, it feels… strange."

Naruto's smirk slowly increased as his voice's tone decreased.

"Of course it is."

Hyberion looked at Naruto calculatedly.

Naruto responded. "It's… a Lost magic."

"I've come across Lost magic. Many variations." Wolfheim murmured. "I'd have to say, yours stands out."

Naruto frowned. _As I said, suspicion huh. I have to divert their thoughts completely._

"You know of Tartaros don't you?" Naruto asked looking to Wolfheim who looked slightly puzzled, slightly suspicious.

"Yes?"

"You could say my power is a hybrid between magic and curses."

Lahar's eyes narrowed.

"Curses?" Michello asked.

"It's more… archaic. You see, my master although he was a monk, wasn't always true at heart. He was able to defeat a demon of Zeref and performed experiments on my body when I was very young, by mixing curses and magic together."

"W…What?!" Michello looked shocked, mirroring the exact expressions of the now tense council. "You're a demon of Zeref?!"

"I just said something completely different." Naruto muttered dryly. He sighed. "My magic is completely mutated due to the two energy sources, hence my power. He was of a thought that demons and mages could live together. He never considered the fact that I despise them."

"Why?" Org asked.

"Because they killed my parents. And the fact that this was used in creating my power, makes me hungry to use it in battle."

"Hmmm." Hyberion looked in contemplation before muttering. "You know due to your relation with Zeref, we would have to keep you close."

"Why else would I want to come here? Unfortunate circumstances led to me being who I am. But I believe my power would be beneficial to defeating the dark guilds and mages across Earthland. It's a bit complicated sure, but I wouldn't tell you that if I wasn't true at heart."

"And if this is a trick?" Doma asked arching an eyebrow. His expression showed that he was totally against Naruto's induction as a guild master.

"I'll leave that to your judgement. Besides, I know gaining your trust at this time is foolhardy, but I hope in the future, that wouldn't be a problem."

"This hybrid energy of yours." Warrod muttered. "Does it have a name?"

"Yes." Naruto nodded with a smile. "Chakra."

Hyberion looked at him with a narrowed gaze before he looked deep in thought.

"Give us a bit of time, Uzumaki-san."

 **…**

Cold winds blew from the north, the weather characterized by snow. The trees were completely blanketed as the scenery seemed peaceful. The sunlight that merged with the weather gave the surroundings a golden glow that brought out the life of the entire region.

Deep in the snowy landscapes, stood a small home that withstood the pressures of the weather. The winds beat against the walls of the rigid home, causing the bells outside to ring in response.

Right in the home, Ultear groaned, waking from sleep. She yawned and blinked slightly, taking in the room, a puzzled expression on her face.

 _I'm home… How? Am I… dreaming?_

Stunned, she looked around in slight alarm, checking if someone else was in the house. Finding no one, her eyes shifted to the mirror by the bedside causing her to look down, her eyes widening in shock as she took in her youthful appearance.

 _What is going on here?! Why can't I remember?!_

She groaned as a sharp pain riveted through her skull. She could remember up to the time she saw the sky open and a figure bursting through, afterwards, it was black.

Shaking her head she stood up looking at the home. A single thought riveting through her mind.

 _What happened?_

 **…**

"High magic output or not, I am totally against his induction as a guild master." Gran Doma remarked.

"Me too." Michello muttered. "I don't like the words _Zeref, curses, and Light guildmaster_ used together. This would be a huge mistake."

Wolfheim looked in thought. "We cannot doubt his power. His strength is considerable, and we must take care of this situation before it escalates or possibly, him forming a Dark Guild."

"What do you suggest we do?"

Warrod leaned forward, gaining the attention of the entire council. "We keep an eye on him."

Org looked puzzled. "And how would you go about that?"

"Simple. We approve of him forming his guild and observe him closely. If he is a threat, we would then be able to tackle it before it grows cancerous."

"But his particular magic." Hyberion tapped his index finger on the table before him. "Imagine the possibilities, magic and curses mixed together. Our fight against Zeref and his demons seems much more level headed with this discovery."

Hyberion looked to the council. "I have made my decision, and I hope you are in agreement."

 **…**

Natsu looked forward in shock as he looked across the training grounds in the forest to see Erza looking at him with a smile.

"Hey Natsu. I heard that it was pretty rough for you with my absence."

He clenched his fist. "I thought you were gone."

"I thought so too…" Erza looked on in thought. Confusion visible through her eyes. "Something happened. I know that it might be bewildering for you right now, but I am in the same boat."

"Yea." Natsu laughed out a bit, wiping the tears from his eyes. "You did just come back from the dead."

Erza's right hand trailed along her breast plate – around the area where she was stabbed through. She smiled, looking to the skies. "I guess."

Walking to him, she placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for everything that has happened, Natsu." She looked down in regret. "I was brash, and I acted without thinking." She gritted her teeth. "Just watching Wendy possibly get killed elicited a reaction from me. A reaction that made me not to think logically anymore."

She looked at him. "I'm sorry that I made you go through that, just because of my foolishness."

Natsu looked at her in stunned silence before smiling. "Yea, got it."

She smiled before she walked past him, looking around to noting the scorch marks around the battlefield. "You've been busy."

"Yea." Natsu frowned clenching his fist. "I don't know who that guy was, or why he did what he did." A determined look emerged on his face.

The memory of his battle with Naruto rippled through his mind.

 ** _Fire Dragons Roar!_**

 ** _"An even more interesting source of magic, it was different from the one used by that old man. You do not care for the life of your comrade that you would attack, amusing."_**

 ** _"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Natsu roared as he was covered entirely by fire, entering his dragon force mode._**

 ** _"Hmm… interesting? But… I have no time to play with you-"_**

 ** _RRRRRAAAARGHHHH!_**

 ** _Natsu went for a punch as he saw his fist closing to Naruto's head then suddenly, he stopped to his shock. He just stayed still as his body was immobilized in the air. "W…What?"_**

 ** _"It's not enough, something is holding your true power from being released. And I will love to fight you when you attain that power, but, for now all you have to do is simple."_**

 ** _Naruto spoke with power as he revealed his two red Mangekyou eyes to a shocked Natsu. Natsu looked into the red abyss. "Fear!"_**

Natsu looked forward to Erza who didn't turn to face him, listening to his words. "He was strong, the strongest person I've ever met."

Erza smirked looking to the trees. "And what are you going to do about it."

"I'm going to train, and train, and train." Naruto smirked. "And when I'm strong enough, I'll kick his ass!"

Erza turned to him with a smile, before she removed her sword. "Well… let's start on that, right?"

Natsu grinned and summoned his dragon flames around him. "Oh I'm so pumped!"

Natsu went for a punch to which Erza evaded causing him to crash into the earth. She looked on in thought. _I need to be strong too. Whatever happened to me, I know that man…_

Naruto's white hair and glowing sharingan went through her memory.

 _I know that he is involved with it. And for me to face him again…_

She went into a stance as Natsu burst from the ground and pumped dragon magic through his lungs.

 ** _FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR_**

Erza looked forward at the approaching flames with determination. _I have to make sure I'm strong enough for him not to look down on me anymore._

Erza roared out and collided with the Fire blast head on, creating a shockwave through the battlefield. A voluminous amount of dust enveloped the training ground causing Natsu to use the back of his hand to help block the dust from entering his eyes.

It went on for a short while before it receded, showing Erza in her Flame Empress armor, looking at him with a grin to which he returned.

These were two mages, who seemed to have found a similar goal, a man of absolute power, and still, they still looked ahead, not intending to give up.

Even if they didn't know what to expect. Even if it may cost their lives.

 **…**

Naruto sneezed a bit as he was back in the meeting hall looking back at the Council members.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Hyberion spoke out prompting an arched eyebrow from Naruto. "This council has debated earnestly, on whether to let you become a guildmaster. The origin of your power being traced to Zeref doesn't help matters a bit. But, we are willing to give you the benefit of the doubt."

"Aww thanks." Naruto smirked.

Hyberion's left eyebrow twitched a bit. "However, we expect monthly reports regarding your guild's processes."

"You don't trust me?" Naruto looked on with a pout. "That hurts."

"Yet." Hyberion corrected. "But you can help us rectify that little problem."

"I understand." Naruto mused and nodded his head. "Will that be all?"

"You will be given a supervisor, to not only watch over you but to offer assistance when necessary. Considering you are from the _mountains of the north._ "

Naruto chuckled before nodding his head. "Acceptable. And who will be my supervisor."

"The guild master of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar."

The edges of Naruto's lips twitched down a bit which Hyberion noticed. "Any problem with that?"

Naruto looked to him, a slight staring contest between the two before he smiled, shifting his head in the negative.

"No… Nothing at all."

"Good." Hyberion nodded. "Well then Uzumaki Naruto, with the power invested in me, you are hereby awarded the rank of a guildmaster. Do you have a name for your guild?"

Naruto smiled, looking at every member of the council, noting their disposition to him.

"The Guardian's Haven."

Warrod smiled to which Hyberion nodded his head. "Congratulations, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto gave a short scoff, covered by a smile.

 **…**

"So you don't remember anything, Erza." Makarov asked, seen in his office. He sat across Erza who looked back at him in confirmation.

"Yes, master. All I remember was when I thought Wendy was crushed underneath a meteor, before I lost it and went to attack him."

Gildarts was seen leaning to the wall, with his eyes narrowed. _Her memories have been erased. It without an iota of a doubt._ He looked towards Makarov who looked back at him, confirming his thoughts. _He was responsible for this._

"Have you figured out who he is master. The visitor."

"Unfortunately he has been silent so far. Which is not good at all. If he is planning something, we should have heard about it. The spies in the dark guilds would have been able to pick up something but so far, nothing."

"I see." Erza commented.

"All we have been able to get right now is that they are a bit puzzled at his actions in Crocus, and meetings are been held to try and locate him with the hopes he comes to their sides. And that is not the worrying part."

Erza looked stunned. "What is… then?"

"Some dark guilds have begun to declare allegiance to him. The fact that he was able to fight and suppress the Wizard Saints has made a real deal over there. Things are brewing up, and it's but a matter of time."

"What do we do about it?" Erza asked with her eyes widening.

Gildarts frowned. "For now he hasn't made any effort to show himself. Or it could be possible that he has been right under our noses but can't trace him. So we can't do anything."

"As for his wanted status, he-"

Makarov began but was interrupted as the lacrima on his table began to glow making him arch an eyebrow. Gildarts looked in recognition. _The magic council._

Makarov activated it to reveal the face of Warrod.

"Warrod, it has been a while."

"Likewise."

"Is something wrong?"

"Well let's just say things are going to get a bit more interesting over at your side."

Makarov blinked. "Huh?"

 **…**

"Huh…" Naruto mused, looking to the portfolio within his hands. He was walking back to his guild. "That was not as bad as I expected."

 ** _Depends on your definition of bad._**

Naruto laughed before stopping at the big metallic gate to his guild. Smiling a bit, he placed his two palms to the gate and pushed it open, smiling with closed eyes at the fresh wind that rippled through the area.

"We are going to have a lot of fun here, don't you think so, Kurama?"

 ** _You got that right._**

Naruto opened his eyes to look at the building. It was a two story building, made of wood. It was so simplistic but yet looked so natural. The sun brightened its glow, giving it a welcoming atmosphere, and at that moment, the guild looked alive.

Naruto looked to the name plate to the top. "The Guardians Haven huh… this would be fun."


	5. Mysteries

**_MYSTERIES_**

The sun shone with its complete radiance over the city. The entire atmosphere was that of warmth as an ideal sense of opportunity enshrouded the citizens of Fiore, and more specifically, Crocus. The atmosphere was so serene and calm that one would wake up with a feeling that it was going to be a wonderful day. It felt as if all ones dreams could come true.

That, however was wrong for the Uzumaki, who looked through the windows from the upper floor of the building in boredom and annoyance.

An irritated expression was seen on his face. Of all the myriad of thoughts that rippled through his mind, one thing was certain, today was not going to be a great day for him.

Getting to the down floor which was designed like a bar, Naruto just stared forward at the empty building before sighing and bowing his head down in defeat.

"Un… freaking believable."

 ** _Just calm down Naruto, it's just the first-_**

"Week Kurama!" Naruto straightened with a scowl. "The first week! For how long have I been looking through the window like some damsel in distress?! A freaking week! And no one has even decided to even look in to know what's happening here! Is it karma?"

 ** _Yea I don't think-_**

Naruto scoffed. "Makes sense. She decides to pay me back for the destruction, not recalling that I saved my home."

 ** _Naru-_**

"You know, you live your life in struggle, thinking that it's all going to be very achieving at the end. Can life shit on me more?"

 ** _You haven't ranted this much since when Teuchi closed down the ramen shop on your birthday._**

Naruto's expression darkened. "That was a dark day Kurama, you shouldn't bring those memories up just like that."

 ** _Oh just lighten up. There are a lot of things you should be doing!_**

Naruto blinked. "Like what?"

 ** _You just landed in a new dimension! One would think you would go around travelling and stuff._**

"Heh! Even back home I rarely went anywhere. Travelling is not my suit. Besides, I feel like chilling and relaxing for crying out loud!" Naruto sighed. "I just came out of a war."

 ** _You are not one to sit around Naruto. You have a lot of power, you need to flex it. A lot of lands need destruction, a lot of enemies need vanquishing._**

Naruto groaned. _Who uses vanquishing nowadays?_ "Yea, I think I'll place that in a back burner for now." Naruto grimaced. He always forgot behind all that fur was a beast with a _not so_ hidden need for destruction. The last time he gave Kurama complete building rights of the seal's environs was a solid reminder. It actually scarred him.

In boredom, Naruto began to stack up a number of cups. Today was really a shitty day for him.

 ** _You know what will calm you down?_**

Naruto blinked, "What."

 ** _A joke._**

Silence went through the lonely guild as Naruto tried to digest his companion's words. If he concentrated well enough, he could actually hear crickets in the background.

"A joke."

 ** _Yea._**

"You are going to tell me a joke, Kurama."

 ** _Yea I've been working on this one for a while. Pretty hilarious if I should say._**

"Not that I'm doubting your comedic skills Kurama, I'm just not-"

 ** _Oh just give it a try you wimp._**

Naruto just sighed in exhaustion. "Fine, tell it."

 ** _Yippie!_**

Naruto blinked. "Did you just-"

 ** _Nothing happened Naruto._** Kurama spoke with a deep voice. **_Nothing._**

Naruto snorted. "Y…Yea."

 ** _Okay get this. Hashirama was with Mito back in their marital home and Mito was about to give birth when Hashirama tried to keep the seal in check._**

"Wasn't-"

 ** _Are you telling the joke or am I?_**

"O…Okay."

 ** _As I was saying, Mito was like, "Stop it Hashirama, I can take care of it myself." And Hashirama was like, "It's the nine tails we're talking about, we can't take any half measures." And Mito was like, "Oh so you think I don't know how to do my job huh, I'm a half measure?" And Hashirama was like, "No no no. That's not what I meant Mito, you are so smart and beautiful and powerful and-"_**

Naruto groaned, rubbing his temples with his fingers. "I have a feeling this is going to take a while. Just get to the end."

 ** _Basically while they were arguing, I ripped out of the seal and slaughtered them all._**

A disturbed look came upon his face. "What the f-"

 ** _When I was done making a kebab out of duo, I laid waste Konoha, ensuring no offspring ever lived to tell the tale. Men, Women, children, Hahahahahahahahahahaha! The Joke… the joke… was on Konoha! Hahahahahahahaha!_**

In the midst of Kurama's incessant cackling, Naruto just stared forward in total silence. His mouth was slightly agape as he tried to comprehend what he had just heard.

Kurama's laughter died down to deep chuckles. **_So what do you think, not bad for my first try huh?_**

Naruto just swallowed. "Wow. I mean… Wow."

 ** _Yea, speechless._**

"Um, are you okay?"

A new voice caused Naruto to tumble and fall from his stool to the wooden floor, with his hand hitting the bottom of the stack he was making. This caused the cups to follow suit, crashing down on his body to the amusement of the newcomer in the guild.

He snorted hard as Naruto looked up with a half lidded look, observing the intruder. He was a boy of a short height, having short orange scraggly hair and a black shirt together with white shorts. He had a stick with him with looked carved out in an amateurish manner.

His brown pupils stared forward, full of mischief.

Naruto cursed within his mind at the brat that managed to sneak up on him.

 ** _Can't believe you weren't paying attention to your surroundings._**

Naruto's eyebrow twitched. _And what were you doing not sensing him? I was occupied. I can tell this kid would be a piece of work. The only thing I like is his orange hair._

The boy just looked in confusion as Naruto zoned out. This was a really weird man before him.

"Uhh, are you really okay?"

"I'm fine!" Naruto retorted in irritation. "Why are you here?" He blinked. "Oh wait. You want to join my guild?!" Naruto beamed earning a nervous look from the boy.

"Uhh-"

"You are a little on the age side but meh what the hell, I'd allow it."

The boy began. "Well I-"

"I'm still deciding on a guild motto but I'm sure I'll get it. So until then I hope you'd be patient! So kid." Naruto grinned. "Who are ya?!"

"I'm… Asger." The boy muttered nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "And I'm not here to join your guild."

A small frown graced Naruto's face as a sigh escaped his lips, before walking to his stool in defeat.

"So." Naruto arched an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

Asger looked around blinking in curiosity. "I see no one's here apart from you."

Naruto looked at him dryly. "You haven't answered my question."

"It's because this guild is new huh." Asger mused before shrugging. "Makes sense."

Naruto spoke through his gritting teeth. "Answer… the… question."

"Why haven't you taken missions then, if you want guild members?"

Naruto blinked. "Huh?"

Asger looked at Naruto weirdly. "You didn't know? What have you been doing, living under a rock?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto looked confused.

"New guilds take missions to increase their popularity. You don't just build a guild and sit in here. Most of the guild masters around took missions at the start. It shows the master's strength and strength attracts people."

"Makes sense." Naruto hummed in thought. "You know a lot for a kid."

"I guess." Asger shrugged. _What a dumbass._

"So you mean I'll have to take a mission to get guild members." Naruto beamed. Karma didn't have it out for him after all. "Thanks for that."

"Really? No problem." The boy laughed lightly. "Well as to why I'm here."

Naruto arched an eyebrow as the boy reached for his back pocket and removed a rumpled piece of paper.

"I have a mission."

Naruto looked at him dryly. "I'm guessing that's why you brought up the discussion.

"Well it is true, and I wanted to help you help me."

"Shrewd." Naruto reached out for the paper. "What's the mission about?"

Asger gave him the paper as Naruto looked it over, noting the childish writing and description.

"It's my village." He folded his arms. "Something's wrong there, and I need your help."

Naruto read the description arching an eyebrow. "If it's as serious as you described here, why is there not an official post-"

"Because the stupid old man says we can handle it!" The boy angrily made out earning a pointed look from Naruto. He looked downcast. "My dad is ill, and I can't wait for whatever he is planning. I want you to heal him, and if you can, save my village."

Naruto sighed. "So I'm guessing no money."

"I can't go to any other guild because I'm they wouldn't even look me in the eye. I have no money, and I'm on my last batch of supplies. To them this is an S-rank mission and they wouldn't want to risk their lives. I would have gone to Fairy Tail in Magnolia because I heard they can be understanding, but, I have no money to go there. Honestly, you are my last hope."

Naruto looked at him and sighed. _Honestly me and my hero-complex._

"So." Asger looked pleadingly. "Would you help me?"

Naruto looked at him and smirked. "Sure thing… uhh what was your name again?"

"Asger, but r…really?" Asger looked surprised. "You will?"

"Sure." Naruto placed his fist forward to which the boy bumped it happily with him.

"Awesome!"

"You are one excitable kid aren't ya?"

His stomach growled, prompting an embarrassed blush from him. Naruto just smiled. "Come on. Let's get some food in you. I know a perfect ramen spot."

"Yea I kinda don't like ramen."

Asger could have sworn that the guild darkened for a short while.

"What did you say?"

Asger gulped at the look Naruto was giving him. _Was it my response about ramen or that I am not being grateful? Oh yea, he's probably broke, no wonder ramen is all he could afford. I can't afford to screw this up._ "Hehehe I'm just kidding. I so love ramen."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Asger before he grinned. "I know right. Ramen's awesome!"

"O…Okay then." He blinked. "Uh, what's your name?"

Naruto grinned. "Naruto Uzumaki."

 **…**

"Is this real?" Natsu looked over the letter as Erza sighed.

"Of course it's real. It's the council." She sat on a stool at the guild.

Gray folded his arms. "Well, we should tell master about it."

"I don't really think it's anything to worry about." Lucy remarked, observing the letter sent by the council. "I'm sure it has to do with how she survived."

"I don't remember anything from that day till when I woke up." Erza spoke out in thought. "It's just blank."

"The problem is if they are going to see it that way." Gray pointed out.

Natsu however conjured flames around his fists. "Who cares what they say or want? The truth's the truth. If they don't believe us they can kiss my ass!"

Gray sighed at his boisterous mate. "Yea getting the Magic Council to be against us isn't what we should be doing."

"When have they ever not been against us?!" Natsu huffed to which Lucy chuckled.

"He has a point."

"Anyways." Erza shrugged. "Master is not here, and I have to get this over with as soon as I can. So I'll head to Era."

"Do you think it's a good idea, Erza?" Natsu arched an eyebrow. "This is not like the last time. This is much serious." His stance was going to be unmoving on the situation, but it wasn't his decision to make.

"It's the wisest move we have right now." Erza affirmed. "Taking care of this as early as possible would help other than prolong issues between us."

Natsu stamped his foot on the guild's wooden floor. "I'd follow you then!"

"So would we." Gray added with a smirk to which Erza smiled in gratitude.

"I appreciate the support but someone has to stay and inform master when he returns."

"You have no problems there." Erza turned to see Mirajane smiling at her.

"Mira?"

"You guys should head on. I'll inform master as soon as he arrives."

"Thanks a lot Mira!" Natsu yelled out and pumped his fist in the air. " _Yosh!_ Let's head on to Era!"

"Calm down a bit you hyperactive flame brain." Gray inputted dryly. "We need to prepare."

"What are you, a lady?" Natsu scoffed. "Let's move on already."

Erza smiled and looked at them. "Sure thing."

 **…**

A while later, Makarov stepped into the guild, looking around at the sparse amount of mages in the guild and arched an eyebrow. "Everyone's busy today."

"Yup!" Mirajane nodded as she cleaned the cups around her desk. "Most of them decided to head out for missions so the guild is quiet."

"Can't say no to that development."

Mirajane let out a quiet laugh before blinking in remembrance. "Oh yea, Erza was summoned by the Magic council and Natsu and co decided to go with her."

"Strange." Makarov slowly scratched his beard. "I would have known if there was a meeting."

"I highly doubt that." Mirajane spoke with a dry look. "Considering you ignore the letters most of the time."

"It's all a waste of time." Makarov defended. "I mean seriously, it's mostly for stupid reasons and for me to be going back and forth to Era is not my cup of tea." He nodded sagely.

"You're probably right." Mirajane shrugged. "I mean, you are getting quite up there in age."

Makarov's eyebrow twitched as a sarcastic laugh escaped from his lips. "Ha…ha." He looked around, relishing in the calm atmosphere. "Why isn't the place usually like this? No Natsu, meaning no fights, meaning peace."

"But it's not Fairy Tail without that."

"Tell that to my wallet."

 **…**

"Holy cow that never stops being awesome!"

Naruto looked on with annoyance at the scene off Asger gawking at a side attraction. As the capital of Fiore, Crocus was a hub of many tourist activities. Magical displays were on the streets every hour of the day time and magic was truly performed to the awe of the people.

The attraction currently attracting the awe of the young boy was a man controlling and manipulating water through the air. It wasn't that impressive to the Uzumaki right behind him, but he was looked at with complete adoration from Asger.

"You don't get out much do you?" Naruto asked with his hands in his pockets.

"I didn't see the need to. Everything I needed was back home. I never knew stuff like this existed outside. This is awesome!"

"Yea, I hope you remember your dad is dying." Naruto closed his eyes and folded his arms. "Not that I'm hurrying or anything it just might be more important than watching some third grade trick. It's not that impressive."

Asger's eyes widened and quickly regained his composure. "I'm so so sorry."

"I don't think you need to say that to me."

"It's not to you, you senseless jerk."

Naruto opened his eyes in confusion and saw the performer looking depressed. He gained a dry look as Asger tried to placate him. "You're kidding."

Asger ignored Naruto's comment and looked sympathetically to the performer. "I'm sorry he doesn't appreciate true art when he sees one. You do something really amazing."

"I…I know what he meant." The man sniffed. "I always wanted to be a mage but I couldn't eventually. All I could do were these party tricks."

Naruto looked around nervously, laughing playfully because a little amount of people began to gather. The kids who were watching him began to throw him dark looks.

Tears seeped out from the performer's eyes as he bit his lip. "My father looks at me as some failure." This drew concerned looks from the people as Naruto looked on with twitching eyebrow.

 _Maybe it's because you are a man and part of some tourist attraction? This isn't really happening._

Asger shook his head. "It's going to be alright."

"You know I wanted to be a healer." The man wiped off his tears as he swallowed. "I always wanted to help people you know." He hugged Asger who returned it, nodding his head in understanding. "I am in love with humanity!"

That comment drew a lot of _'aww's_ from the crowd that were surrounding them. Naruto just looked to the side with a groan.

 _Unbelievable. Now I'm the bad guy._

"You will be alright okay?" Asger spoke with a confident smile earning looks of approval, and to Naruto, looks of disapproval.

A man approached Naruto, tears emerging from his eyes. "How could you be so monstrous?"

Naruto looked at him with a twitching eyebrow not saying a word. A lady emerged from behind him. "It's a good thing your son knows how to care, thank the heavens he didn't turn out like you."

Naruto blinked. "Wha-"

"I'm sure he got that from his mother. No way did the boy take from him, the brute."

Asger got up as a mischievous expression emerged on his face. "It's not his fault!"

This drew their entire attention as Naruto ruffled his head tiredly. _I don't like the way this is going._

Asger sniffled. "He… He's a hero and tries to be a dad when he's not saving the world and stuff."

This drew suspicious looks from the crowd. Naruto began to hear mutters of, ' _He lies to his kid? Unbelievable.'_

"Mom tries to take care of me now that they are separated, but it's been hard on him. That's why we are trying to reconnect and stuff."

Naruto looked blankly at him as a twitch emerged on his face. _You little shit!_

Asger looked downcast. "I'm sorry if he's trouble for you."

 _Aww-_

"Alright that's it!" Naruto walked towards him with a scowl. "We are getting out of here, taking you home and doing whatever I'm supposed to do."

Cue gasp from the crowd.

"Oh and shut up! You clueless idiotic idiots."

Asger snorted. _He can't even curse right._

"I made one comment to the guy to find a life, not to keep living in his father's house, and you all gang up on me!"

"Actually." The performer inputted. "My dad's house burnt away killing him inside."

 _What the hell?_ Naruto looked agape. "A…And your mother?"

"She has a heart problem."

Naruto looked at him with a deadpan expression. "Of course she does."

Naruto shook his head and grabbed Asger by his shoulder. "We are out of here."

They vanished in a streak of yellow earning blinks from the crowd. It was a weird day.

 **…**

Asger lurched forward, emptying his stomach to the side walk. Naruto just looked at him with a savage smirk. _Teach you to mess with me._

The boy groaned and got up. "What the hell was that?!"

"Teleportation at its finest." Naruto spoke proudly.

"Why don't you, I don't know, tell someone before you do that?! It's awesome by the way!"

"Serves you right." Naruto muttered. "And thanks."

Asger looked at Naruto with a concerned look.

Naruto turned to him with a scowl. "What?"

"Who hurt you when you were a kid?"

Naruto walked along the path. "Don't even get me started."

 **…**

"Erza Scarlet, please step forward."

Erza moved till she was at the center of the meeting hall. Looking up, she noted that this wasn't the full magic council, it was the gods of Ishgar; Warrod Sequen, Hyberion and Wolfheim.

Whatever was happening here, she had no idea.

"So." Hyberion began. "How are you doing?"

Erza blinked. "I'm fine I guess."

"We know of the predicament you suffered on that day, Makarov was pretty pissed off."

Warrod let out a silent laugh at the comment.

"We are going to get to the point. We need to know if you remember anything that happened after that day, because we have hit a block here."

"What are you talking about?"

"To be frank, Erza." Wolfheim elaborated. "You died."

"I know that more than anyone." Erza unconsciously moved her right hand to her chest.

"What we are trying to say, is that we need to know how you survived, and if you remember, what happened, because we can't think of any reason he would kill you and take you with him only to return you back after bringing you back."

"And you are saying indirectly." Erza frowned. "That you think I'm working for him?"

"We didn't say that?"

"What else could you mean?" She spoke out in anger. "Of course I wouldn't survive and come back if I was working for him!"

"Erza, calm down." Warrod spoke calmly, prompting a widened look from her.

She slowly recomposed herself, realizing who she was just ranting off to. She exhaled slightly, looking down in conflict with herself. She wasn't herself lately.

"I never remembered anything. To be honest-" She slowly clenched her fist. "It bugs me every day."

Hyberion's eyes slowly narrowed in thought before smiling briefly. "Thank you Erza Scarlet. We have all we need."

Erza bowed slowly and walked out of the hall, leaving the three Wizard saints.

"What was that?" Wolfheim looked to Hyberion who tapped his index finger on the desk.

"She's honest with us, and that's the worrying part."

"You think he's not done with her."

"Without an iota of a doubt." Hyberion remarked. "I know she would be a key in locating him, I'm not just sure on what it is."

Erza looked down as she walked along the halls, with thoughts rippling through her mind.

Why did he bring her back, why did he return her back to the guild, and why was everything blank? Was she working for him and didn't know of it? She felt like a puppet that didn't even know why she was made.

At that thought, she leaned to one of the pillars in exhaustion. Every day she had monitored her actions, trying to figure out if there was something out of place, something to prove that he was controlling her, but she didn't find anything.

The only thing different about her, was her apprehension, but deep down within her she knew something was wrong. Whoever that person was, he did something to her. Something she had a feeling she wasn't going to like one bit.

Walking to a room, she looked to Natsu, Happy, Gray and Lucy with a smile on her faces.

Perhaps, she was just being paranoid, they never saw something wrong with her, and so nothing was wrong with here.

Natsu sniffed the air and turned to the door seeing her make herself in. They looked at her with expectant looks.

"Well?" Natsu asked. "Are we burning something up?"

Erza chuckled a bit. She was really being paranoid.

 **…**

An aged woman looked on with curious violet eyes, watching a small bird which was on a tree branch right outside her home. She was sitting on a chair trying to glean more information from the bird about its activities.

She watched as the bird darted up to the skies, she blinked as she watched the beating wings swerve into the sunlight and vanish. She wondered into which privileged corner the bird had disappeared.

For most of her eighty five years, she had been a widow who spent her days in the town and so saying she knew every nook and cranny of the entire vicinity wouldn't be much of a stretch. She had watched new families move in and out, watched structures be built and destroyed.

"Anna."

Suddenly, a voice interrupted her thoughts. Old Simon, she noted was holding a baby close to his chest. He was around her age, and one of the few people who remained in the town and watched it blossom from the very moment of their births.

Like her, Simon had lived for nothing, just part of the unstopping wheel that was the world. They never did anything spectacular with their lives, never bothered with the daily trivialities of what happened around the world, their world of magic.

People like them were so few, people who felt like they had no need of a purpose, a goal. They just moved through live, doing what they felt was necessary.

And the strange thing, was that they never felt unfulfilled. They were all content.

Until the day the sky opened.

Considering they were still in Crocus, and although they didn't receive the impact, the aura that day was peculiar, and on that day, she felt connected with the world in a way she could never comprehend. She felt that the world was a much bigger place at that moment, and their lives, compared to what was happening was just as minuscule, just contributing to one giant painting.

On that day, she too felt like the bird she just saw, soaring freely through the skies. All the boundaries she felt no need to push, was opened for her and she was enshrouded by the possibility of a bigger expanse right above them.

On that moment, she felt the very presence of a god.

"It's time." Simon muttered.

She collected the baby and nuzzled it close to her chest. "How are the people doing?"

"They are still in their condition. Not progressing or deteriorating they are just unconscious."

"Whatever it is that's plaguing them isn't something normal."

"Something magical?"

"Definitely."

She blinked as she saw the bird come back to view, landing on the grass beneath them. It began to peck on the green lawn as the chirping sounds of the other birds filled the atmosphere.

"Let's go." Simon placed his hands on the chair and began to wheel her away moving to another location.

Anna's eyes widened as a serene calm filled her body. Her violet pupils shimmered as the bird looked up towards her.

Simon, noticing her tensed frame looked at her in puzzlement. "Anything wrong?"

She smiled shortly looking to the skies, a curious expression on her face. "Someone's coming."

Naruto stepped into the village looking around in confusion. "Something's wrong here."

Asger just frowned and walked on, "You don't know the half of it."


	6. Waking Nightmares

**_WAKING NIGHTMARES_**

 ** _ALVERTON_**

The town was a little one, and it was inhabited by scarcely any but some old and young people who died with an infrequency that was really perplexing. In the hospital and in the prisons, a very large amount coffins were needed.

Naruto was so deeply entrenched in Nature, he could feel the entire town within a single intake of air. Its entire atmosphere was entirely corrupted in magic, magic that didn't seem to have a source. It was like there was a first occurrence, and the disease took root, infecting each and every one; one at a time, till an outbreak was realized.

This was a little worse than a mere sickness, this was real dark magic involved.

He could feel the death around the hospitals, and the prisons, and Naruto was sure that if he was an undertaker here, he would be living in splendor.

"What happened here?" Naruto walked past the buildings as he observed the living state of the village. It was not an inconvenient place to live; the buildings were in good condition and they had a central park, as well as the major amenities needed to keep a town such as it in good condition.

"That's why I came to get you." Asger replied as he made his way past the people quickly. "We have no idea what's wrong here."

It was the aura around the village that gave it a grimy and dark look. It was a stench, a distinct smell that sent a feeling of worry around the entire town. How these people still stayed was a wonder to Naruto, or perhaps, was it that they couldn't feel it, or sense it?

The few that were not yet infected still went about their lives, as if nothing was going on. Some of the people passing by threw curious looks to him before shrugging and continuing their intended activities. This was a strange town; that was certain.

Unconsciously following Asger through the streets, he halted when he heard a knock, and he looked forward to note Asger waiting by a door. An aged woman, observed to be in her sixties, opened the door. Her crimson red eyes were observed to be full of exhaustion and pain, and her slightly wrinkled face was framed by her long white hair. Looking down, she let out a gasp as soon as she saw Asger.

"Asger!"

"Hey mom."

She quickly engulfed him in a tight hug that showed how much she had missed him. Asger winced a bit at the strength of the hug but smiled as he buried his face in her embrace.

Releasing him she looked angry, hurt and upset at the nervous child before her. "Where were you?! We have been searching for you for so long?!"

Asger looked down in slight shame, beating himself for making her worry so much about him.

"I'm sorry mom." Asger bit his lip as he looked down, with his orange hair covering his expression from view. "I just had to do something."

His mother's expression softened as she hugged him again, tears of relief emerging from her face. "It's okay. You're safe, that's what matters. You still have to tell me where you've been."

Naruto gave a short smile as a fond look was observed on his features. _A mother's love huh._

She released Asger and blinked, finally spotting a smiling Naruto. "So, who's this?"

"Oh yeah!" Asger beamed. "He's a mage that I hired to take care of the illness."

"A mage you hired?"

"Yup!"

Naruto gave a quiet chuckle at the disbelieving tone of his mother and simply gave a quick bow to her. "Evening. I'm Naruto."

"Evening Naruto-san." She smiled at him. "I'm Asger's mother, Yuuki."

"Yea I could tell." Naruto chuckled as he gestured to Asger. "He tells me there's a problem he'd like me to try my hand at."

"Maybe he forgot to tell you-" Yuuki sent a pointed look to a sheepish looking Asger. "-but we cannot afford a mage right now."

"Oh he did."

Yuuki blinked and looked to Naruto in surprise. "He did?"

"Yup." Naruto smiled.

"Well this is interesting." Yuuki spoke with an air of curiosity. "A mage who does missions for free. That's pretty rare to come by."

Naruto laughed. "I guess you could say you were lucky eh?"

"Sure."

"So, mind if I come in?" Naruto ruffled his yellow hair. "We kinda have stuff to discuss."

Yuuki smiled. "Of course. I'd just finished dinner."

"Great."

 **…**

Naruto looked across the table towards Yuuki as Asger ate from the plate with gusto. A scowl graced Yuuki's face, and she flicked his forehead, earning a wince from her son.

"Eat gently, we have a guest."

Naruto just laughed at the grimace that emerged on Asger's face, knowing he was just like that when he was his age, probably worse.

"So, as you were saying, Asger travelled over to Crocus, and met you in your guild?" Yuuki tried to confirm in surprise.

"I just started it recently. So I'm lacking in the members area."

Yuuki arched an eyebrow. "Oh, a guild master." She smiled. "Not bad. I heard that the council does not just give it to anyone."

"Well I try." Naruto relaxed into his chair. "Anyways Asger here told me of your situation and he managed to convince me to head over to see what I can do, and from what I felt when I came in-" Naruto looked in thought. "-something's really wrong."

"You've managed to find out what's wrong?" Yuuki looked in awe.

"Not specifically. More like a general detection."

"Well that's news, you might want to share it with Anna and Simon."

Naruto arched an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Two of the oldest people in the town. She was born here, and has a high rank in the town. She's something like the leader. Simon's her husband."

Naruto folded his hands. "And what have they done to combat this?"

"Mostly, they requested that anyone infected was to be taken to the hospitals, while they try to find out what's wrong. Most of us have been clamoring for a mage to be hired but it's above our pockets. With the way missions are classified, ours would be on the high side."

"I see." Naruto mused on her words. Apparently it was just like the way things worked in the Elemental Nations. Missions were classified on many criteria; if resistance was to be encountered, the type of enemy, his powers, and other classifications. The average consensus would yield the mission's grade. If it was going to be S, A, B, C, or D-rank.

And considering that the village was met by a mysterious outbreak that kept killing them off, it wasn't on the low ranked classifications, but something was fishy.

Yuuki ignorant of his thoughts continued. "Our town is mostly focused on tourism." She sighed. "We depend on visitors to come in and help boost the town's revenue, but too much money has been spent already as they tried to look for a cure."

"Hmm." Naruto nodded in understanding. For now, he had to know the nature of the disease, and attempt to take care of it, before looking for the cause. If not, it was all going to be pointless.

"I need to get to the hospital."

Asger let out a satisfied breath of fresh air as he finished his meal and arched an eyebrow towards the empty ones in front of Naruto and his mother. He was completely ignoring the discussions, already feeling like he had done his job.

He also had an appointment with his mother's meal. It was so long.

"That's not as easy as it seems." Yuuki replied as Asger got up and began to clear the plates, to an amused expression from Naruto. "The hospital is completely quarantined, and to see the patients requires a suit to prevent contamination. To get it, you need to run it by Anna."

She walked to the sink by the table and began to wash the utensils. "Though I don't think anything would stop you from getting it. Considering you are a mage, it shouldn't take long."

"I guess. If you wouldn't mind, could you direct me to Anna and Simon?"

"Sure thing." Yuuki smiled. "Now this town is not that complex once you know the main structures. Come, let me draw you a crude map, then I'd guide you to Anna's."

 **…**

 _Memories…_

 _What do I think of them? Beautiful stories over time, stories that eventually dissipate, evaporate to nothingness, till all we have is a fleeting reminder, a lone thought that tries to help us remember, to not forget._

 _Fear, Anger, Sadness, Joy, and a host of others. All bottled up in memories._

 _But they are supposed to be weak reminders of what happened in the past. Why I still see it all, the horror, the pain, vividly, and vividly, day by day, is a wonder. Aren't they supposed to pass over time, letting you live on? It's like a walking nightmare day by day, making me afraid of what the night holds._

 _I still remember her vividly. Her mercury red hair that tumbled over her shoulders, her honey sweet lips, lilac and soft, her bubbly outlook, her soothing voice that always calmed the fire within me._

 _It was love at first sight; watching her scrunch her nose as soon as she spotted me sent butterflies dancing in my belly, and here I was, thinking that it never existed._

 _Memories huh… They really can be vivid. I felt as if our lives were planned out. That our destiny was preordained. All it required, was us living our lives, and I had no problems with it._

 _It was a day just like any other, we were going to spend it together. All I had to do was leave for a while but then-_

"Arthur."

A voice brought Arthur out from his funk. He was a middle aged man with wavy midnight black hair that reached his shoulders. His face which was pointed at his chin held dull blue eyes that kept his gaze on a mug of alcohol. He shook his head, trying to clear his vision.

"Arthur."

The voice called again, prompting him to turn to note the person calling to him. It was a woman, with black hair that was went down to her shoulders. Two distinct horns were seen at the side of her head that held purple eyes. Her impassive gaze observed him. "It's happening again isn't it? Your memories."

Arthur grunted and looked to the swirling liquid before him. The two were seen in an empty bar that had little light within the establishment. The woman reached for the drink, prompting him to scoff.

"Tell me, Seilah, have you ever lost anyone close to you?"

"A strange question to ask me." Seilah answered rhetorically as the cup mysteriously vanished. "We have work to do. Drowning yourself in alcohol will solve nothing, it will just lead to unnecessary complications at the end."

Arthur looked at her, obviously inebriated. "For me or you?"

"For us." Seilah looked at him sternly. "A new guest has come into the town. A mage probably."

"Whoever it is would meet the end as the others have." Arthur shrugged at the comment and got up, walking towards the door. "When the process is complete, I just hope _Tartaros_ fulfills the end of their bargain, no matter how stupid it is hoping that you'll keep their word."

Seilah arched an eyebrow. "You don't trust us."

Arthur stopped by the door. "I'm not an idiot Seilah. You probably would kill me when this is done."

A slight smirk graced her face. "Perhaps, you might be a worthy addition to the _Demon Gates_ after all." She looked curious. "Why then, are you still helping us?"

Arthur laughed snidely before removing a cigarette from his pocket. Lighting it with his finger, he sucked in before exhaling a puff of smoke. He had a distant and lost expression on his face. "What else would I be doing?"

"We need time." Seilah ignored his comment and looked at him. "The process although almost complete will still take time. Whoever this mage is must not learn of us."

"The spell leads no trace to us." Arthur exhaled. "We could walk through the streets and no one would be the wiser, well apart from your horns of course."

"We don't like mistakes." Seilah muttered and walked towards him. "Or tolerate them."

Reaching the doors she looked at him briefly before walking past him. "If you mess up, better kill yourself before we find you."

 **…**

Anna was seen in a private section of the hospital sitting on a wheel chair. She looked forward to a masked doctor as well as Simon who was behind her.

"So, what have you managed to deduce, Hayashi?"

"It has just been hours between now and your last visit." The doctor sighed and sat to a bed in exhaustion. "Puzzles and puzzles. Whatever this is Anna, it's more than what I can do."

Anna nodded her head, humming at the situation. "We are really between a rock and hard place, aren't we?"

"Evacuation is impossible." The doctor folded his arms. "We are not sure who has the sickness in the village or not. We are currently working on a way to test for the strain, but so far we've come up with nothing. Perhaps, the Magic Council would be interested."

Simon shifted his head in the negative. "Apparently they are much more occupied with worlds other than ours."

The doctor affirmed. "The visitor."

"Our situation according to them can be managed by mages, if we hire them."

The doctor looked down in thought. "That bad huh?"

"We would not be able to know the exact perpetrators of this act." Simon muttered. "This town receives new visitors every day. Well not recently but whoever it is, is living amongst us, heck could be right underneath our noses."

"We know that already." Anna just smiled. "Please Hayashi, keep us informed eh? At the slightest breakthrough-"

"I know." Hayashi nodded. "I would inform you as soon as I can."

"Thank you very much." Anna smiled as she was wheeled away by Simon.

Walking through the passageway, Anna looked gave a glance through the windows and into the rooms, observing the patients.

"What do we do Anna?" Simon spoke on as Anna closed her eyes in thought. "We need to find a solution to this, if not we become the village that was destroyed to warrant an investigation by the Magic Council."

"I never was a fan of their politics." Anna sighed. "Even when we were young. It's amazing how so much time passes, and not much changes."

"Is it a problem?"

"No." Anna smiled fondly. "It's been perfect. Take me home, I need to continue my work."

Simon nodded and began to slowly wheel her away towards the door. "We'd be home sooner."

 **…**

Naruto and Yuuki trudged along the soft, damp moss of the forest path. The tree's soft whisper against the wind was like a lullaby, soothing and warm. Naruto could sense the welcoming and calm aura around the forest they were currently in. It was as if they weren't in the town besieged by illness and death a slight distance away.

Yuuki led him through a small passageway till they were greeted by a lone cottage a slight distance from them. The weather resistant slat cottage sat at the far end of a green lawn that was adorned with a small orchid of beautiful flowers. The roof shingles were warped securely and in front of the house was a large tree that seemed cover almost the entire vicinity under its shed.

"You're sure this is the place." Naruto arched an eyebrow at the simple home before him. "Doesn't seem like one a village leader would stay in."

"Yes." Yuuki smiled as she looked at the building. "It may seem small, but this entire region is one of the most peaceful places you could ever have, from the smile on your face you've probably felt it." She inhaled deeply. "I mean look at the nature surrounding this place, it's like the world decided to carve the place especially for them."

Naruto smiled at the comment. He couldn't help but agree. The energy surrounding this place when compared to the rest of the town was much peaceful and balanced. It had seemed like the infection had decided to keep away, from the region.

"They should be in." Yuuki smiled. "Sorry but I have to head back. Asger's all asleep and alone."

"Sure thing, but will you be okay walking back alone?" Naruto gestured to the dimming skies. "It's getting dark."

"Thanks for the worry Naruto-san but I think I'd make my way back safely. Remember it's an illness we are combating. No bandits or any of those dark stuff."

Naruto laughed. "Well if you say so. Thanks for the help Yuuki-san."

"Anytime."

Yuuki began to walk back through the passageway they came from, and as soon she was out of sight, Naruto formed a clone and signaled it to go after her. He needed to be sure she got back safely to Asger.

Pleased with his effort, Naruto turned to the cottage. "Well then."

He walked till he reached the door before knocking slightly on it. After waiting a while, the sound of incoming footsteps alerted Naruto who blinked as Simon was revealed behind the door.

Before Naruto could speak however, Simon was already on him.

"Hmm." Simon looked at him in thought before concluding out loud. "You are not from here are you?"

"No." Naruto smiled before tilting his head slightly in respect. "I'm Naruto, a mage hired to help your town.

A slight frown graced his face as the wrinkled man arched an eyebrow in slight bewilderment. "I don't remember either me or Anna hiring any mages lately. Or did I? These old mind of mine."

"No, Yuuki's son, Asger, bumped into my guild and requested my help."

The man grunted. "Asger? The little shrimp that has not been in our good graces recently. So, he's back. Nearly gave me a heart attack, the nerve of the kid. Wait." The man blinked in surprise. "You said ' _your guild'_?"

Naruto nodded.

"A guild master." The man sighed in relief. "Perhaps this might be a change of events."

Naruto just smiled sheepishly. "Let's hope so."

"Come in, I'd go check on Anna."

 **…**

"So, Simon here tells me you are not only a mage, but a guild master."

Anna commented from her wheel chair. Her back was turned to Naruto, who just stepped into her home. It was a simple house, adorned with flowers at almost every corner. It gave the room a comforting scent that made it a very comfortable place to live. Naruto looked to one of the windows, noticing her watering some flowers.

"Well, I was just given the license recently." Naruto shrugged. "So this is kind of my first mission here in Earthland."

"Hmm, Strange words."

Naruto blinked. "Huh?"

"You said ' _here in Earthland._ ' You from another world or something?" Anna laughed as Naruto looked like he was caught in a corner. He just laughed it off alongside her and quickly responded.

"Didn't mean it like that. I usually lived in the mountains with my master since when I was born so you could say I'm sort of new here."

"If you say so." Anna smiled and turned to him. "I'm guessing you were the person I sensed earlier."

Naruto looked curious. "You are a mage."

Anna chuckled. "Something like that. And no I was not part of a guild or anything like that. I just use magic to make my life easier."

Naruto smiled in interest. "So no joining guilds, going on missions, battling enemies, those kind of things?"

"Nope." Anna nodded. "None of that. I never found interest in that stuff, and considering just a few amount of the world's population can use magic, you must think I wasted my potential."

"I actually don't think so. If everyone was like you, we wouldn't be in this situation."

Anna's eyes glimmered. "So you think a mage is responsible for this."

"It's faint, but I can trace a residual of dark energy. I can't trace it because it's like it was just planted and left to grow. But we can try and take care of the sickness and then look for the perpetrators." Naruto commented as he observed the pictures on the walls. "I'm guessing the first patient is not among us anymore."

"He died five days after he was identified with the illness, we didn't know how long it took to propagate, and we don't know now. Our physician, Hayashi has tried to find a way to test for it but so far nothing. According to him, whatever it is, it bonds to the body so intricately by the time the illness is noticed, it might have been transmitted."

"So you are dealing with an endemic."

"Yes, our town of Alverton has being besieged by crisis as with other towns here in Crocus, but an endemic isn't one of them. And if that's the problem, I'm definitely sure it's an attack."

"Why so?"

"My ability involves the sanctity of life force as well as preserving it. Before this crisis, people who usually lived here lived well into their hundreds. It was very rare to get sick, I never wanted to expand on the knowledge of my power, but at least I had to know the intricacies." Anna sighed. "Perhaps if I was skilled enough-"

"Blaming wouldn't solve anything. It never does, just adds another flimsy barrier to the end point."

"You are right."

"One thing I'm puzzled by." Naruto looked at her. "Is that Asger said that no mages had been hired to try and combat this. I know there is a running reason as to low funds, but I can't help but be suspicious of that."

"It's not that we do not hire mages." Simon walked into the room, drawing their attention. "In actuality, you are the fifteenth mage to set foot here in Alverton."

"Fifteenth?"

"Yes." Anna looked down in sadness. "The fourteen before you, are dead."

Naruto widened his eyes. "What?"

"We have been hiring mages, powerful ones to help, unfortunately they met their end. We would hire healers to help, but they would end up being infected due to the contact."

"Why hasn't the Magic Council bothered to check it out?"

"Apparently they are more focused on the man that fell from the sky." Simon muttered with a slight tone of judgement. "Why they wouldn't focus on our issue is very frustrating."

Naruto slowly clenched his fist. "And the people here?"

"They can't leave." Anna's grip on her chair increased. "We tried to evacuate a couple of them secretly, but they caught the illness and died very quickly. So we had to cover it up, chalk it up to bandits. They moment they know-"

"Chaos huh." Naruto replied, understanding the situation before turning to look at them. "Have you made any progress in trying to locate the source?"

"What I think is happening is a power or an illness that has the power to suck and corrupt the life forces of individuals. What it is though, we don't know. Although one symptom we've identified, is nightmares."

"Nightmares."

"Before the patients all go into unconsciousness. They speak of nightmares, nightmares while they were awake."

"What?"

"It even astounds us. It's like they are somewhere else, something that might be a clue to what is happening. We've pinpointed a mass of activity to the south area of the town, close to the holding facilities for criminals, but the mages that have gone to investigate unfortunately…" Anna trialed off as she slowly reached for her heart. She let out a pained grunt that alerted Simon.

"Anna."

Naruto looked to Simon who moved to her, and give her the concoction he was making. "Is she alright?"

Anna drank from it as she sighed in relief. She looked to Naruto as a humorous laugh graced her face. "Old age sure comes with its cons."

"Perhaps I can help."

Simon blinked. "You are a healer?"

"Something like that."

"Sorry but all of them that we hired could do nothing, it's just a persistent complication."

"Well I'm not ' _them_ ' am I?" Naruto asked rhetorically and walked to her, crouching to her level. His palm turned green as he looked in concentration to her heart. Channeling his healing chakra into it, he muttered.

"Every disease has an origin, be it a deterioration of a specific part of the body, an outside influence, and so on. I'd just have to find that one anomaly."

Anna slowly exhaled as her eyes widened in realization. She was pulled into something, something she could not comprehend. At that moment, Earthland was a speck beneath her feet as she looked above her, feeling a vast plane of existence before her. The moment, although short, felt like a long time. Naruto removed his hand as Simon helped her to steady her body.

"Are you okay, Anna?"

Anna just reopened her eyes and reached for her heart, not feeling the knot that she always felt was there. "That was-"

"Yes Anna, you were infected."

Simon widened his eyes. "What?"

"That heart problem was just your body trying to fight it off." Naruto slowly stood up. "Thank your ability, both of you."

Simon looked stunned. "You mean-"

"She protected both you and her, Simon-san. Her powers might be more useful that we thought eh. Although, I'm pretty much curious as to what it is."

"That energy." Anna muttered in a stunned manner looking upwards into Naruto's eyes. "It was you wasn't it?"

"Hmm?"

"The man that fell from the sky."

Simon looked stunned and quickly shifted his gaze to Naruto, who gave a fond smirk. "Something like that."

"Who are you?" Simon asked, a cautious tone gracing his voice. "Are you the cause of this?"

"Please." Naruto chuckled. "If I wanted to take out life forces I could do that in an instant. I'm here to lend my help, and you could say, this time you wouldn't be recording a fatality, am I wrong?"

"What would you do now?"

"I'm heading south, to see what is happening over there." Naruto walked towards the door. "I guess I'd do that tomorrow. It's getting pretty dark eh?"

With those words, Naruto vanished from the house, leaving the couple to try and comprehend what was happening.

 **…**

"Her ability interests you, doesn't it? It's fascinating, able to peer into dimensions using you as a conduit."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he was brought to a familiar location. He slowly turned to see the owner of the voice. "Madara."

Madara smirked, he was seen to be leaning to a tree with his eyes closed. "I don't like this prison at all. Stuck here in your mind, but still having my thoughts, my resolutions. It must be how the Kyuubi felt huh, but in a cage. So sad a beast of that power reduced to nothing more than a power source."

"He chooses to be here, he could be wherever he wished."

Madara laughed shifting his head to the side. "Oh Naruto Naruto. War really hasn't done anything to remove that veil of naiveté from your eyes. Still, despite everything, you like to see the good in all things. Well, I guess I can only help a little."

"Oh I see clearly Madara." Naruto replied sternly. "And you will be here, imprisoned by me. Till I die."

"Oh is that so?" Madara grinned. "I await our future meetings, Uzumaki."

 **…**

Yuuki opened the door to her home, she scrunched up her face, yawning a bit. _I'm really tired._

She blinked as her feet hit an object on the floor. Looking down she observed that the table was lying on its side. Looking stunned, she looked around, noting the house in disarray.

 _Robbers?_ She looked in alarm before running into a room. "Asger!"

She looked around, seeing no one, only a room that seemed like it was torn apart. Looking around in fright, she ran around the house which looked disheveled.

"Asger!"

Hearing a cough she quickly made her way to her room, which showed a bloodied Asger lying on ground, with his face turned towards her.

"Asger!"

She ran and crouched to his position holding him in her embrace. "Oh Asger!" She looked him over to note minor cuts and scratches around his body. Knowing the hospital was far away and it contained the people infected, she quickly took him to the store, looking for bandages.

"They were everywhere mom."

"Asger!" she turned back, noting his dazed expression. "I couldn't stop them. They wanted to kill me."

"No." Her eyes widened in realization. She knew what was happening, her husband had gone through something different but the end point was the same. "No."

Her lips trembled as Asger continued. "Monsters, they were everywhere."

His eyes seemed lost as Yuuki looked at the growing black mass around his body. "Help me mom. I'm scared."

"No." She covered her trembling lips with her hands as tears emerged from her eyes. "Not Asger."

Watching her son go through the process was heartbreaking as she stood helplessly, crying on the floor. Her son was infected, and it wasn't going to end well.


	7. Ambuscade of Dreams

_**AN AMBUSCADE OF DREAMS**_

Naruto looked from the top of a tall structure towards the large building adjudged to be the hospital of Alverton. The moment in the night was still, absent of blowing winds as the town's lights brimmed in the darkness.

Naruto who was sitting on one of the rooftops, closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, channeling his chakra into the earth towards the hospital.

At that moment, he could feel the infection in every one of the patients of the hospital. What he could deduce from everything he had noticed and encountered, was that a dark mage was definitely behind it, but the puzzling part came after.

From what he had learned over the course of his life as a shinobi, he knew that for unnatural infections of this rate to manifest, there had to be a constant supply of chakra, or in this case magic power. This was not the case. From what he felt currently, this was like an endemic, apparently what the perpetrator intended, so the council would not investigate much into it.

Was he not looking deeper enough?

Not to mention those who unfortunately wanted to look into the matters were dead. How long had this been going on? Was this limited to just Alverton, or was something bigger at play?

If the latter was true, to which he suspected, then this was just a single tiny cog within a much greater machine.

Naruto's eyes widened as memories from the clone he sent after Yuuki sifted through his mind. Even though he was already used to it, the mental strain accompanying it was seriously irritating.

 _Asger._

Quickly, he disappeared in a wisp of red, leaving the area completely.

In a far distance, someone was watching him through a window with a pair of binoculars. The individual quickly shifted his gaze to a bunch of papers, writing discreetly before shutting the window.

…

Naruto landed and opened the door belonging to Asger's parents. Walking in and noting the disheveled room, he swiftly moved towards the sounds of crying in the storage room.

Getting there, he saw Yuuki cradling her son in tears as Asger looked blankly forward, strange red markings slowly encompassing him.

"Yuu-"

"Naruto-san!" Yuuki scrambled to him as soon as she noticed his presence, pleading on her knees. "Please help him!"

Naruto didn't bother to ask any questions. He just simply reached for her and helped her up. "Please just calm down, Yuuki-san." He smiled at her. "Asger needs you to be strong right now."

Yuuki gulped as Naruto wiped her tears. Nodding her head to his words, she inhaled deeply. "Y…Yes. Yes you're… right." She sniffed, biting her lip nervously as she folded her arms. "Can you do anything?"

Naruto just moved towards Asger. "Let's see, eh?"

Crouching to Asger's position, Naruto placed his hand on his head.

 _Now Asger._ He closed his eyes before opening them to reveal the Rinnegan, glowing powerfully within the room. _Show me your mind._

…

The wind blew harshly through the area as Naruto found himself in a large plain that seemed to stretch for miles. He narrowed his gaze and looked to the skies, noting the tumultuous clouds emphasized by the coalescence of lightning and thunder, reverberating through the skies as if part of a hypnotic dance.

Naruto looked around, noting the green landscape around him. _Where are you, Asger?_

His travelling pupils stopped, finding himself enshrouded completely by darkness.

The tapping of the rain, voices, a ship's horn. A single chime of a bell. A door opening. The steady punches of a sewing machine.

Different sounds that seemed completely unrelated graced Naruto's ears.

He felt a hand on the small of his back. Someone familiar spoke to him. "We have…come so far together."

Naruto turned and found the person, covered by darkness – a complete silhouette. Their heights were the same, and even though Naruto could swear that he knew this person, he couldn't remember from where.

"But I can go even longer."

"Who are-"

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw himself with a shovel, digging into the earth under the rain. He remembered this.

 _The war?_

A group of children whistled and clapped, changing the sequence. He found himself running his hands through hair, a woman's hair. She took his wrist and they walked through a corridor where rows of dresses hung from the ceiling.

Then the dresses turned to sea.

Naruto's eyes glowed. " **Enough!** "

The entire region glowed as it shattered like glass, leaving Naruto in the plain of grasses he found himself in the beginning.

The only difference was that a few steps away, stood a home, completely identical to that of Asger's.

 _What the- was that a trap?_

Naruto walked and stopped right before the door. He pushed it open to find a sparse amount of light in the room.

He walked slowly through the parlor, observing the cushions, dining table, as well as the hangings on the wall. Finding nothing out of place, he proceeded to move to the storage room, where he had found Yuuki holding Asger.

Asger was nowhere to be found. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto crouched down to the wooden floor to examine a set of scratch marks dug deeply into it. He traced his fingers over them.

 _Sharp._

 _Thump!_

He looked forward in alertness, hearing a thump in the distance.

Moving through a small passageway that was lighted by a flickering bulb, Naruto looked at a room at the end of the passageway. Observing the walls at his sides, he noted multiple scratch marks reaching the point of the door, till there was nothing. A smell caught his nose, a smell of an unknown.

Naruto slowly slid out a kunai as he walked forward nimbly.

Placing his hands on the door knob, he twisted it and made his way into the room. From his observations, there was nothing in the room except for a bed that was positioned right under the window opposite to the door.

The moonlight penetrated into the room, giving it a stark illumination. Naruto's sharp eyes noted a silhouette right under the bed.

"Asger."

The silhouette shrunk back in prompting Naruto to place his kunai back in his sleeves.

"Asger, it's me."

Slowly, the hesitant silhouette decided to come out, revealing a scared Asger who looked up before expressing an astonished expression on his face as soon as he saw Naruto.

"Naruto!"

He ran to him and hugged him, not wanting it to be a dream. "You're here! You're really here."

Naruto smiled. "Of course."

Asger looked to him. "No one was around, I was afraid. I tried looking for mom and then the monster-"

"What happened Asger?"

"The monster." Asger widened his eyes and began to look around in fright. "It's-"

"Asger." Naruto commanded in a calm manner, drawing the child's attention to his Rinnegan. He crouched down to his level. "Calm down, and tell me what happened?"

Asger's lips trembled as he looked into Naruto's eyes. He nodded and looked down.

"I don't know… It was confusing."

"Just tell me what you know, no matter how ridiculous it may sound to you."

"I knew I was…falling." He exhaled out loud. "But there was no up or down, no walls or sides or ceilings, just the feeling of darkness everywhere." Asger gulped as a haunted gaze overtook his features. "It was cold, and I was so scared I screamed." He looked to his trembling palms. "But when I opened my mouth, nothing happened." Asger looked confused to Naruto. "It was just a stupid cry for help."

Naruto looked sympathetically to Asger who seemed very terrified at the moment. But he had to know. This may be a clue as to how to help the town. Considering that he was just recently infected, this was the best chance to know what was happening at the beginning.

"If you fall forever and never touch down, is it really falling?" Asger asked swallowing a lump in his throat. "I thought I was going to keep falling forever."

"The monster." Naruto interrupted, causing Asger to widen his eyes in fear. "What is the monster?"

Asger looked down as past memories glazed through his mind. "I thought that everything I thought about that night – hopelessness, the fear – would go away. But it didn't happen. Instead, the thing that I remembered, these little small things, seemed to grow stronger. It was like a huge weight dragging my chest down."

Tears began to flow from his eyes. "When I stopped falling I was in a room, completely covered in the dark. I could feel walls, the ground… but I felt that I wasn't alone. There was a light in the distance … it was shaped like a door. I went and opened it and that light took the creature from my nightmares, and made it real."

Asger closed his eyes as he tried to calm himself down. "We used to joke about it, you know… tell it around night fires to try and scare people. We said its wings were so large it could blot out the sun, its barbed tail, able to pierce through anything, as well as its impenetrable body."

Naruto looked to Asger observing his emotions. "It was…the perfect monster you know, because even I was afraid of it."

An ominous feeling crept over the room as Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"My body felt cold." Asger continued as he used his right hand to clasp his shoulder. "And then suddenly, it was as if I couldn't go out of the house. Everything was locked and I was in the house." Asger gulped. "W…with the dragon."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Where is it?"

"Something else killed it."

"Something?" Naruto blinked as he sensed a slight human signature around the region. "What the-"

"Just now." Asger stammered. "I don't know how to describe it, but it seemed… I don't know. Things are weird here Naruto."

"Just calm-"

The room began to darken as tremors began to shake the room. Naruto looked to the window in shock as Asger muttered. "It's here."

Naruto had a disbelieving expression on his face. _Isn't that…_

That creature was all too familiar. It's rippled eyes so similar to the Rinnegan as well as the commas adorning it. It was without a doubt. The entire house vanished and Naruto and Asger were found in a place eerily similar to the Elemental Nations.

 _ **The Ten Tails.**_

Naruto watched as the beast of apocalypse moved his tails hypnotically around the moon's image. Asger looked frightened as he was beside Naruto. Just the beast's size was enough to make any man cower.

"What is that?!"

"Stay back Asger!"

The rippled eyes of the beast moved down, connecting with Naruto's Rinnegan.

A low growl of irritation was emitted from the beast as the two powerhouses shared their gazes.

 _ **U…zu…maki.**_

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he clenched his fist. Absorbing Madara into his body seemingly sped up the process of unifying the tailed beasts within him. But from what he sensed, this was the Ten Tails that was in Madara's psyche.

 _Wait…_

Naruto blinked. _His body?_

Naruto looked around in shock. Come to think of it, he was peering into Asger's mind a slight moment ago and now they were in his. Something was wrong here.

Looking to Asger, who was rooted in his spot, looking at the beast in fear, he came to a conclusion.

He was slowly being infected. He looked to the Ten Tails who hadn't moved from its position, the beast choosing to move its tails around.

Naruto blinked as the Ten Tails decided to speak.

 _ **Where am I, Uzumaki?**_

"No longer in the Elemental Nations." Naruto replied simply as he tried to figure out what was happening. Now, he was understanding why the mages hired by Alverton all died. A normal mage would have not been able to deal with this. This was a really powerful magic.

 _ **No longer in the Elemental Nations?**_

The beast's voice rumbled across the earth as it vibrated from the powerful sound emitted from its vocal cords.

 _ **Who is the boy, he is not of…my world? His entire psyche…reeks of an intruder, like those of the…Otsutsuki.**_

"I really don't have time to chat right now, Juubi."

A silent growl emerged from the beast's throat at the answer.

Naruto placed his hand on Asger's shoulder and continued. "Right now, there are some pressing matters I have to attend to. Besides you are scaring the hell out of the kid. Bye."

Naruto and Asger vanished from the scene, leaving the Ten Tails on the plains.

"I told you." Madara's voice rang out as he materialized before the Ten Tails staring into its eye. "He's a bit hard headed."

 _ **Tell me Indra's Reincarnation… Madara was it, what do you know of this world we are in?**_

Madara just smirked.

…

Asger gasped as he woke up, coughing a bit to the side. Naruto groaned at the migraine he felt at the side of his head and closed his eyes to recompose himself.

"Asger!" Yuuki gasped in surprise and enveloped him in a hug. Asger looked slightly stunned as he looked upwards to his mother. His gaze was slightly dazed.

"Mom."

"You're alright!"

"Yeah… I gu…ess." Asger spoke out slowly as he went back into unconsciousness to Yuuki's alarm.

"Asger!"

"He's alright." Naruto commented, feeling the infective effects wearing off. He placed his palm over Asger's head, letting his healing energy help in his recovery. "He's just a bit tired. His mind's taken on quite a toll. All he needs currently is rest."

Yuuki sighed in relief. "This boy would be the end of me."

Naruto just let out a soft chuckle.

"Thank you, Naruto-san." Yuuki bowed in gratitude as she cradled Asger within her arms.

"No problem." Naruto smiled as he looked around, noting the mess around the house. "It seems you have a lot of work to do."

"I'll get to it in the morning." Yuuki muttered. "It's night after all."

Naruto nodded. "You are right. I should be going."

"Wait Naruto-san."

"Hmm?" Naruto blinked as he arched an eyebrow.

"W…Why don't you stay the night?"

…

"…It's almost like a reverse nightmare, like when you wake up from a nightmare, you're so relieved. My case is different." Arthur looked to Seilah who looked up from the book she was reading. "I woke up into a nightmare."

"And what is that nightmare?"

"Life." Arthur spoke with a haunted expression on his face. Shaking dark thoughts away from his head, he looked to Seilah. "Tell me… Do you dream?"

Seilah arched an eyebrow. "Dream?"

"I find myself curious at the mere concept. If demons dream." Arthur shifted a bang of his black hair that was blocking his vision to the side as he looked to the clock on the top of the bar they were in.

Noting her silence on the question, Arthur smirked. "I think what made me really scared of ghosts and demons was that I didn't really know what they were or where they were. That they were not well understood. Heh… you don't even know what they want from you when you meet one."

Arthur leaned into his chair. "So, it's the kind of thing you don't even know how to defend yourself against."

Seilah just smirked faintly. "Anything that's unknown and mysterious is very scary indeed."

"But then again." Arthur mused. "You are meant to struggle with your demons to eventually conquer them."

"Metaphorically or literally."

Arthur scoffed. "Who cares? My demons and I are not compatible. We never have and never will be. That's why I'll keep losing time and time again, and keep being consumed by rage and anger, that's my demon."

Arthur blinked as he looked forward in stunned silence. "Something's wrong."

"What?"

Arthur clenched his fist. "We might have a problem. That mage might prove to be a thorn." He looked to Seilah with a frown. "Someone's woken up."

…

The sun brimmed over the town of Alverton, a little brighter than usual. Asger scrunched up his face at the sunlight that pierced through the windows. Using his right hand, he blocked the irritating rays of light and groaned, shifting to the side.

"Stupid sun."

Feeling another weight on his bed, he turned to see his mother sitting down with her head resting on the edge of the mattress.

Blinking in surprise, memories of what happened the previous night slowly crept in causing him to widen his eyes in wonder.

 _What was that thing Naruto was talking to?_

Looking to his trembling hands, he curled it into a fist and shook his head before slowly moving his feet to the floor. Feeling a bit disoriented, he staggered for a while before regaining his posture.

He moved to the sitting room looking at the room that was well arranged when compared to last night.

"You're up."

Asger turned to see Naruto leaning on the sink in the kitchen, while holding a cup of water.

Asger nodded in a daze. "Y…Yea."

"Hmm." Naruto sipped from the cup as a clone stepped into the living room, causing Asger's eyes to shoot up.

"We've finished dumping the broken stuff."

"Good job." Naruto nodded as the clone burst into smoke.

"Uhh… What just happened?"

"Clone magic." Naruto swiftly answered. "Helps a lot in situations like this."

Asger just nodded dumbly before his face brightened. He began to yell out in surprise, asking a myriad of questions. "What happened yesterday, what was with your eyes that they turned all purplely and stuff?! Wait! How strong are you, and was that big ass-"

"Is your mom up?" Naruto interrupted with an arched eyebrow as he rinsed the cup, placing it back on the basket on a side.

Asger blinked. "She's asleep right now." He scowled. "Hey! Don't try to change the topic! I want to know!"

Naruto groaned. _And here I was forgetting that he was a brat._ He sighed. "Anyways, I think you should let your mom know you are awake. She was quite worried."

Asger scoffed. "She'd be up-"

"ASGER!"

Naruto blinked at the alarmed tone coming from his room. "You still think it was a wise idea leaving her there?"

"Uhh…"

Yuuki stepped into the room and looked at Asger in anger. "You little brat! You don't just up and disappear like that. Do you know of the heart attack you gave me last night?"

Asger gulped. "I'm…sorry?"

"You better be!"

Yuuki moved and enveloped him in a hug. "I'm so happy you are alright."

"M…Me too."

Naruto just watched the scene with a slight aura of awkwardness. Yuuki blinked and noted the now arranged sitting room. It was quite different from when Asger scattered the room in his bout of mania.

"It's arranged?"

"I woke up a bit early and figured, _what the hell might as well do something._ "

Yuuki just laughed. "We can't keep owing you one thing after another."

"There no problems there. I was waiting for you to be up so I could head out. I think I have an idea as to who our perpetrator is."

Yuuki blinked. "You've found him?"

"Something like that. I'd like Anna and Simon to meet me at the hospital."

"We'll inform them."

"Good. Now, let's set about curing the others infected."

…

"In just a day this mage, whoever he is, is beginning to throw a slight wrench in our plans. He isn't like the others." Arthur commented as he looked at a bunch of notes on a table, sitting across a stoic Seilah who just listened to his discoveries.

"What have you managed to deduce?"

"He's new to the magic world." Arthur muttered. "He was just appointed by the Magic Council to be a Guild Master."

This elicited an arched eyebrow from Seilah. "A Guild master?"

"Yes. Which means he's formidable, well probably. My spies have been watching him since he came into the town, while so far he hasn't shown his might, I believe he was able to release one of them from my magic hold."

"But you said you housed a trap within it."

"Yes." Arthur looked to Seilah with a frown. "For him to break through it, is what is making me worried."

"We do things the usual way and capture him easily. You friend could help us." Seilah concluded.

Arthur narrowed his gaze. "And if it doesn't work?"

"Then we take care of things ourselves."

…

Naruto was seen walking through the passageway in the town's hospital, guided by Hayashi, the head doctor of Alverton.

"Is it true, that you were able to cure Asger?"

"Yes." Naruto replied while he was been guided through the Hospital. The doctor blinked and slowed down, trying to get more of the basics. "How were you able to do that? Forgive my curiosity but-"

"Please I understand. You are in charge of the lives of the people here. You must be stressed out."

Hayashi laughed. "You have no idea."

"Asger's was much easier because he was recently infected." Naruto commented, looking through the rooms, and watching the patients in their comatose state. He smirked later on as he shifted his gaze to Hayashi who was looking to him, his eyes full of curiosity. "These ones have been in this for a longer time, it's possibly bonded so intricately, the only way to help them is to cut the source…"

"…But it has no source." Hayashi shook his head feeling slightly dazed.

"Are you alright?" Naruto arched an eyebrow.

"Just a bit stressed out." Hayashi waved the concern away while he kept walking, burying his hands into his lab pockets.

Naruto hummed as he walked ahead. "I've managed to track the person behind all this though."

Hayashi widened his eyes. "Really?!

"I'll get to him but first I need to examine one of these patients before I can decide on what to do. Take me to the oldest patient you've have with this infection."

They walked into a ward as Naruto looked at the deteriorating skin of some of the patients. With the darkened red marks almost around their bodies, it was only a matter of time before they died.

"This is where we keep our oldest patients for testing procedures. But hopefully with you, this would be over."

Naruto looked at Hayashi. "I feel the same way."

"So how are you going to do this?"

"My ability requires me to be able to look into the mind of the victims. It's rather useful in interrogations and situations like this."

"I see. Is it safe for you?" Hayashi spoke as he reached for a patients file next to her bed.

"I might be a little dazed but it's nothing to worry about."

Hayashi looked to the file and gestured to the woman lying on the bed. "This is **Te'lia Orin** , and she is the oldest patient, for up to four months. Some have been able to stay alive for months, others unfortunately for just weeks. The half-life of the infection is random."

Naruto nodded his head and sat on a stool next to her, with Hayashi right behind him.

"Let's see what she holds then."

Naruto placed his palm on her head and closed his eyes. Within a second, he was in her mind.

Hayashi blinked, not knowing what was currently happening. "Naruto-san? Naruto-san?"

…

Deeply enshrouded in darkness, Naruto ignored the echoing calls to his name as he looked around.

 _If in Asger, I was able to trace a minute source. In this patient I should be able to do better._

The memories came again. The tapping of the rain, voices, a ship's horn. A single chime of a bell. A door opening. The steady punches of a sewing machine.

Naruto scowled and broke the trap before it could manifest fully.

The surroundings changed, and Naruto was somewhere different from before. Instead of the grassy plains within the stormy clouds like in Asger's mind, Naruto found himself on an island with the sun brimming beautifully over the entire land.

The beach sands shone like gold right underneath his feet, as he took in the vibrant forest a slight distance away. The ocean surrounding the beautiful piece of land was a vigorous and optimistic blue. Naruto watched the river to see the coiling of its muscular currents, catching the shimmering of waves that caught the sunlight like scales.

It was an incredible sight.

The sounds of singing birds drew his attention. Their soft singings was enough to calm any troubled heart. Walking into the forest, a pathway of grass like a green rug ran further into the forest, bounded by multiple exotic and beautiful flowers whose colors seemed to burst out under the sun.

Butterflies flew around the flowers adding more beauty to the scene that greeted his eyes.

It was straight out of a dream.

At those thoughts Naruto blinked and turned behind him to see the girl smiling at him. Her features were nothing compared to the one he saw on the bed. She looked more bright and alive. Her long green hair mimicked the green grass that surrounded her as it framed her face which held bright yellow pupils. She wore a white overall gown with no shoes at her feet.

"You're… Te'lia."

"Hmm?" She mused. "We never get visitors around much. Who are you?"

"Uzumaki Naruto. Wait you said we?"

"I and my husband."

Naruto widened his eyes. This was all too familiar.

He clenched his fist.

"So what brings you to this island of ours?"

He looked at her seriously. "We have to go, Orin."

"Go?" She blinked in confusion. "Go where?"

"Away from here. Back home."

"I'm here with my husband." She pointed out the strangeness of the situation. "And besides I don't think I want to go back to Alverton. I have no family there but I have one here."

"You don't get it Orin." Naruto exhaled strongly. "We are not in Earthland."

Orin looked puzzled. "Where then are-"

"This is all fake!"

She looked taken aback at the fierce tone that coated Naruto's words.

"What do you mean?" She blinked. "I've spent years here."

"Years?"

"I've been here for eight years."

"It's been…only four months Orin."

She widened her eyes as Naruto shook his head feeling light-headed.

"What do you mean four months?!"

"Come with me."

"Stay back." Orin yelled out in defense as Naruto began to breathe heavily.

 _She believes it to be her reality._

Clenching his fist he moved to forcefully bring her back when he was surrounded by darkness, with the island he was in no longer in sight.

"Something's wrong."

Feeling a sting on his neck, he turned, finding himself back at the hospital and noting Hayashi removing a syringe from his neck.

"I'm sorry Naruto-san."

"You-"

Slowly Naruto was enveloped by darkness.

 _Kurama._

Noting the absence of a response Naruto scoffed, going into unconsciousness.

Removing a lacrima, Hayashi activated it, as Arthur was seen on the object.

"Yes?"

"I have him."

"Good."

…

Naruto came back into consciousness feeling a cloth tied over his eyes, he moved his hands to note them restricted in handcuffs. Hearing footsteps he looked up as he felt the individual sit on a chair.

"Remove it."

The cloth over his eyes was removed and Naruto looked forward, looking at Arthur who was sitting in front of him. The two were seen in a basement surrounded by nothing but guards watching them. Naruto glanced at the cuffs, noting the inscriptions on them. He let out a faint smile.

"Uzumaki Naruto, the newly inducted Guild Master."

Naruto leaned back into the chair with a smile. "And who might you be, the one behind this towns troubles?"

"No one has managed to release someone from my spell if my memory serves me right. So you must understand my curiosity. According to Hayashi, you can peer deep into the minds of people right? That's a very useful ability."

"Then you should not be surprised at this."

Naruto swiftly dissipated in a plume of smoke causing Arthur's eyes to widen and stand up while shifting back, knocking the chair down. "What the-"

The guards moved back in surprise not expecting these turn of events at all.

As soon as the cuffs dropped to the floor, a slight gust of wind emerged as the real Naruto reappeared, sitting on the seat with his legs crossed with an amused expression on his face. Right behind the seat, a Flying Thunder God Seal was visible.

The guards in the room moved forward to try and secure him only for them to be blown back and pinned to the walls by sheer power.

They grunted in pain as Naruto looked to the chair right behind Arthur and willed it back on its legs. Arthur just looked shocked completely.

"W…Who are you?"

"You just said it yourself." Naruto smirked. "Uzumaki Naruto, the newly inducted Guild Master." Naruto leaned forward. "Surely you didn't think you could capture one so easily, did you? That's actually quite dumb. Though who am I to speak?"

Arthur was stunned he couldn't move. _What the hell is happening?_

"Your situation is similar to one of mine a couple of years ago." Naruto laughed. "You see, we had captured a criminal, a very dangerous criminal and we were at the top of our heads, thinking we were in control. But a slight change and _Baam!_ " Naruto clapped to emphasize his point. "He was free and we were in the same room as him. "Change of control in such a quick development does lead to some befuddled reactions." Naruto chuckled. "Now I see why Madara said he loved situations like this. There's a power that comes with it. So, Arthur was it?"

Arthur slowly clenched his fist. "How did you-"

"Hayashi was so generous in providing me with answers, well… as much as he could provide."

…

 _ **A short while ago**_

"Is it true, that you were able to cure Asger?"

"Yes." Naruto replied while he was been guided through the Hospital. The doctor blinked and slowed down, trying to get more of the basics. "How were you able to do that? Forgive my curiosity but-"

"Please I understand. You are in charge of the lives of the people here. You must be stressed out."

Hayashi laughed. "You have no idea."

"Asger's was much easier because he was recently infected." Naruto commented, looking through the rooms, and watching the patients in their comatose state. He smirked later on as he shifted his gaze to Hayashi who was looking to him, his eyes full of curiosity. **Naruto's eyes slowly turned red as Hayashi was caught within an illusion. "These ones have been in this for a longer time, it's possibly bonded so intricately, the only way to help them is to cut the source, and you should help with that."**

 **Hayashi looked around in fear. "W…What is happening?" He found himself suspended in the air with the King of Hell right behind Naruto.**

 _ **What is that?!**_

" **You wouldn't be able to remember this at the end, but I need to know what you know. And I mean everything."**

 **Slowly, Hayashi began to lose his willpower, becoming nothing more than a drone. "What do you want to know?"**

 **Naruto just smirked. "First things first. Who's the person behind all this?"**

" **A man named Arthur Sexton. There is a woman who stays with him, but I don't know of her involvement."**

" **Hmm. And what is your part to play in all of this?"**

" **To maintain the victims, the chosen ones."**

 **Naruto rose his eyebrow. "Chosen ones?"**

" **Those that have been handpicked by them; the ones who have been infected for a long time. The infection of most of the populace is just a cover, to hide this under the farce of an indescribable illness."**

" **And why do you need them?"**

" **I do not know."**

" **I see. So tell me, how do I get in contact with this…Arthur?"**

" **He has commanded that you be captured by any means necessary."**

" **Which means you were about to do it? How?"**

" **The syringe in my pocket contains a very powerful anesthetic. I had hoped to inject you with it out of the blue, and then take you to Arthur."**

" **I guess that's all I'll need for now. Now, continue the discussion we were having before."**

 **Naruto dissipated the technique as he looked at Hayashi.**

"But it has no source." Hayashi shook his head feeling slightly dazed.

"Are you alright?" Naruto arched an eyebrow.

"Just a bit stressed out." Hayashi waved the concern away as he kept walking, burying his hands into his lab pockets.

…

Arthur frowned. "But how did you know that the doctor was with us?"

"How else would you maintain what was going on with the patients. Also I could sense his negative intent, quite a lot towards me from a doctor. Considering they were meant to preserve the sanctity of life." His eyes narrowed.

"My clone has searched for that female companion of yours, but it seems like she has run away. Hmm, too bad. Nevertheless, you should still supply me with relevant information."

Naruto leaned back into his seat as he frowned, gesturing to the chair behind Arthur. His next words took a deeper tone as Naruto's eyes glowed for a bit.

" **Now sit. We have a lot to talk about.** "


	8. A New Journey

_**A NEW JOURNEY**_

"Talk?" Arthur leaned to his chair, with an unwavering stare to Naruto. "What do we have to talk about? You've caught me. It's your duty to arrest me and take me to the Magic Council."

"And you don't care about that?"

"I think you know the answer to your question."

Naruto looked at Arthur, noting his impassive demeanor to his current condition.

"What I know, one thing I've learnt over the course of my life-" Naruto spoke looking to him. "-is that someone who wishes to show people their nightmares, dreams that are false, have experienced something similar or probably worse."

"What then, is this your own way of trying to change me?" Arthur gave a mocking smile. "To make me see the wrongs of what I am doing?"

"I would have just simply killed you." Naruto admitted, taking the easy way out, but I'm not that kind of person. I just want you to tell me, what made you like this. People don't harm people just for the sake of it."

Arthur scoffed. "Are you really that naïve?"

"I am that good in reading people, and what confirms this for me is what I've seen of your ability."

Arthur's eyes narrowed.

"Sure at first, you show them their greatest fear, bringing it to life before them, but with time they become asleep within their hidden desires."

Naruto spoke as he remembered Te'lia. "I've seen something like that; and you just for some twisted reason want to change the way things are, you want the world to listen to you."

"And so you understand me, right?" Arthur grinned sardonically as clenched his fist. "You can understand everything I've been through. If I explain it, it offers clarity to you, perhaps I can be saved huh." A frown overtook his features. "Don't give me that bullshit."

Naruto gave a mirthful smirk. "Would your family want this of you?"

"You do **not** talk about my family!" Arthur's voice increased in response to the complete rage he felt at that question. His fist clenched painfully at the thought.

Naruto was slightly taken aback from at the tone. It took seconds for him to come to the conclusion. _Perhaps, that was why._

"They're gone huh. I'm sorry for bringing that up."

"Sorry huh."

Arthur didn't reply, he just slowly heaved in and out as he leaned to his chair. "Just finish this already. It's pointless."

"I wouldn't act like I understand what you've been through. The pain of loss is always different for everyone, you included."

Arthur looked baffled as he shook his confusion. "What is the aim of all this? You want me to remember how my life was, before they died. If they'd be proud of what I am now?"

Naruto didn't say anything, he just let him express his feelings.

It didn't help that he was manipulating his emotions, but he needed to. It was necessary.

"Well they aren't here are they?!" Arthur raged. "I am where I am right now because they are gone!"

Arthur's next words though stilled him.

"And they are gone, because someone decided to drop out of the sky and go nuts, without giving a complete care in the world about what it meant for us!"

Naruto's eyes just widened slowly as Arthur heaved in and out, the mage confused at the way he was just spilling everything out. He looked to his body in puzzlement as he blinked, trying to reassess his mindset. It was like the pain of losing them resurfaced, making him remember that day. He looked to Naruto in confusion.

"Wha… What are you doing?"

Naruto just looked to him with widened eyes as his hand twitched. One thing just resounded in his mind.

That it was his fault completely. All this, was because of him. He could remember that day. The day he was certain he lost.

" _ **All your power results to this in the end, Naruto." Madara muttered with apathy, looking down at Naruto who looked back at him in defiance. "Thank you for your time but you have to go."**_

 _ **Madara raised his palm in the air, and in effect, all his truth seeking balls fused together, growing into enormous proportions.**_

" _ **This is the creation of a new dimension Naruto! You will be sealed there since apparently you are as powerful like me."**_

" _ **Stop! Stop!" Naruto spoke with alarm as Madara smirked, retorting. "Hopeless aren't you? Goodb-"**_

" _ **I won't let you!"**_

 _ **With a burst of power, Naruto resumed into his cloak flying towards the huge truth seeking ball; and with a humongous use of chakra, created a Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken that was imbued with the chakra of all the tailed beasts. Its golden luminescence was seen by a shocked Madara who shouted.**_

" _ **You Fool! Stop that now!"**_

 _ **Naruto proceeded, unheeding Madara's words. "RRRRRRAAAAAAAAGGHHHHHHH" Naruto roared as it connected with the ball.**_

 _ **Then to the shock of Naruto and Madara, the space began to bend, creating a huge black hole in the atmosphere, an as a result, everything began to be drawn into it.**_

 _ **Debris, trees and even the mountains surrounding the battlefield began to crumble, drawn and engulfed completely by the void.**_

" _ **Shit!" Naruto grunted trying to withstand the attraction from the void. Naruto and Madara watched hopelessly as they were pulled into the rift. And as if turned off by a switch, it shut with a bang.**_

Again and again he made a rash decision, and even though the Elemental Nations was probably saved, he brought a new batch of problems to this one.

"I'm sorry."

Arthur widened his eyes at the sincere tone Naruto spoke with. It was hollow… spoken without need to be heard.

"You are… sorry?" He scoffed. "Sorry huh. Let me tell you something about that word. Sorry doesn't bring them back, sorry doesn't make me sleep well at night, sorry does absolutely nothing! It's just a word people tell others so they can look themselves in the mirror and say ' _yes! I am sympathetic_!'; ' _yes! I understand your pain!'_ ; ' _Yes! I care!_ ' Well they don't. It's bullshit! Complete and utter bullshit!"

Naruto looked to Arthur as he heaved in and out gently.

How many cases like this had he caused? It was like his coming to the world just brought problems upon problems on the people.

Madara's words crept in again.

" _ **I am you of course. You are a reflection of me and I you, we are like two sides of a coin, an indestructible coin. And again, since I have nothing to do, I get bored easily. It would be refreshing to see a world molded by your eyes, through mine."**_

" _ **I am not you!"**_

" _ **Oh you will be, you just don't know it yet." Madara smirked to Naruto's clenched fist. "The outcome totally depends on you. So, are you going to accept responsibility, Naruto; or, are you going to live behind that false façade, fighting against what you are, what you are meant to be? Or will you accept it, and attain heights never seen before, a Transcendent?"**_

He sighed, looking to the broken soul before him. It was like he lost all meaning in life, taking it out on the world that was in front of him.

He caused this, he could fix this. It was his duty after all.

"You are right." Naruto spoke with a solemn smile as Arthur scoffed. "I can never hope to understand your pain, sorry does nothing to fix what already is done, but then again, it's just like crying over spilt milk."

Arthur narrowed his gaze at Naruto. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that they are gone." Naruto looked to Arthur as he spoke simply. "There isn't anything you can do about it."

"Gone? Gone?! Shut the hell up!" Arthur clenched his first as his magic power surged. The room began to quake as Naruto looked to the weakening restraint he had on Arthur, it was impressive.

Naruto's eyes just glowed as he simply overpowered him.

"Listen to me."

 _What the hell?! Who is this guy?_

Arthur gasped as he was completely suppressed in an instant. His body trembled under Naruto's power as he was forced to listen to him. He looked on in anger, unable to move, just staring upwards to Naruto with a clenched.

"You have a right to be angry, you have every right to go after the person that did this to you. Hell you have every right to harm yourself, but you do not, under any circumstances target innocent lives who experienced the same as you!"

Arthur kept breathing heavily.

"These people of this town have done nothing to deserve this, they didn't summon the man that fell from the sky. They weren't just stunned like you, they were horrified just like you!"

Arthur's eyes widened as Naruto's eyes glossed over. The shinobi inhaled deeply to calm himself and not lose his composure. "They aren't the ones you should focus your rage on." Naruto smiled mirthfully at Arthur's now downcast expression. "No one has probably had the chance to talk to you since their loss, all probably consumed within their own grief but you know, deep down, all this is wrong. Taking your hate out on them, is wrong. You know that right?"

Arthur looked on as his expression began to show signs of conflict. He clenched his fist. He didn't want to admit it, but the man ahead of him made sense.

He had resigned himself to death. Even before Seilah had contacted him. One thing he never expected, was someone like this talking him down. His wife and daughter, Rachel and Shayna, rippled through his memories.

Naruto's voice crept in. "You were a light mage. Remember what you were fighting for."

His lips began to tremble as his breaths seemed broken.

He shifted his gaze to the cold hard floor unable to meet that of Naruto's.

Naruto placed his hand on Arthur. "Think of your daughter." Arthur's body began to tremble. "Would she have wanted this to happen?"

Arthur's emotion was hidden from view but Naruto could feel it alright. He was heartbroken, and in just a short while, he broke down in tears. It was slow but worthwhile.

Naruto closed his eyes as Arthur went down to his knees clenching his fist.

"I…" His eyes were revealed to be full of pain as memories from that day came creeping back. "I should have been home that day. I should have at least-" Tears dropped down as Naruto looked to him, "Why wasn't it me? My daughter, she-"

Naruto nodded in understanding as he looked up, noting the cracks around the room.

"When some things happen, some people attribute it to fate, leave it up to some inconceivable web; that those occurrences happen due to design, that it's all part of some bigger plan."

"Fuck the design!"

Naruto's eyes widened at the comment.

"I never wanted it for her! Who in the hell would want to harm her?" He exhaled in pain. "She was my world. She was…" His eyes looked in despair, lost. "She was everything."

Arthur slowly got up while Naruto gave him space. His emotion was hidden from view to Naruto who looked to him. His breathing was quickened as Arthur looked deep within himself.

"She-" Seilah went through his mind as he clenched his fist. "She knew of that, and helped in pulling the veil even lower, blinding me to rage. It was my fault, all of it was my fault." He looked in regret and confusion. "What have I done?"

Naruto just had a smile towards him.

"The people. They didn't-"

Naruto just placed his hand on his shoulder. "We can still save them, right?"

Arthur looked to Naruto with an unbelieving gaze. "Who are you?"

Naruto just grinned. "Uzumaki Naruto, Guildmaster of The Guardian's Haven."

Arthur closed his eyes as memories from his family rippled through his mind. "I see." He clenched his fist as he began to walk towards a door causing Naruto's eye to widen in confusion.

"Where are you going?"

Arthur stopped and exhaled a bit. "To end all this."

Naruto just looked at his departing figure and smiled at him. _Perhaps, it's not too late._

He moved ahead, following Arthur.

…

The two were seen in the basement of the building. It was a circular structure with glowing green runes arranged in a spiral design. Naruto looked around noting the structure of the place as he could not sense the outside world within it.

 _Probably why I couldn't deduce the source. These runes seem to be really efficient._

He shifted his gaze to Arthur who closed his eyes and inhaled before three huge green magic circles were conjured right in front of him.

 _ **Energy Make: Soul Reversal**_

The runes inscribed throughout the basement began to glow, giving a green luminescence to the room.

…

Simon and Anna were in the hospital looking over the patients when to their shock, the patients were enveloped by multiple greenish glows.

Anna grabbed her left hand. "Has this ever happened before, Simon."

"No Anna. It hasn't."

The two looked hopeful to the conclusion of the phenomena, wishing it wasn't detrimental.

…

Naruto looked to Arthur as the black markings slowly enveloped his body. The situation was becoming too similar; with Nagato in mind.

Arthur gritted his teeth as he absorbed the magic that was gathered over time within the village. If he was to describe the feeling in words, he would be stumped, but one thing he knew, was that it was going to be over.

"Dad!"

His eyes widened at the familiar voice, finding himself within a vast green pasture. The cool wind blew gently, carrying the sweet smell of lilies and other flowers through the region.

"Dad!"

He turned his gaze to the voice, seeing a little girl with two ponytails at the side waving towards him she was with a woman.

"Shayna!"

He called out to his daughter, running towards her, wanting to be with his family one last time, before it all went away.

They were so far, but he kept running, not intending to give up in the slightest, but as he kept running towards them, they kept going farther and farther away from him.

 _No…_ He grunted as exhaustion began to reach his legs. _I can't fail this-_

Suddenly the sky darkened, the clouds parting a bit as a figure dropped from the skies. His eyes widened as he realized what was going to happen.

"NO!"

His pace quickened, "Don't touch them! Take me!"

He closed his eyes as a very bright flash encompassed the entire landscape. As the light dissipated, he looked ahead to find a destroyed flattened out land; the lilies, the roses, everything was gone, as the land was destroyed.

He went down to his knees as tears broke emerged from his eyes.

 _ **This… is my nightmare.**_

Slowly black markings began to envelope him and he did nothing to resist. He just closed his eyes and exhaled as darkness claimed him. He was going to be with them after all.

…

"Wake up sleepy head."

Arthur opened his eyes to find himself back in his home, right on his bed. Right in front of him was a brown haired woman with black pupils. He just looked on in shock.

"R…Rachel, is that you?"

"Yea."

He closed his eyes as tears began to creep out through the edges.

"Are you crying?" She snickered eliciting a scoff from her husband.

"You wouldn't understand what I've been through."

She arched an eyebrow. "We died and you couldn't do anything about it?"

He blinked in surprise. "Well… actually yea." He sighed. "That's sort of disappointing."

"What is?"

"I thought I'd get to have an emotional moment and stuff."

Rachel just laughed at him. "You're quite dumb aren't ya?"

"I'd have you know-"

"Shh." She shushed him pointing to Shayna on the bed. "She's sleeping dumbass."

His eyes widened as he saw his daughter sleeping peacefully next to him. He took a little while to look at her before he shifted his gaze to Rachel, mouthing 'sorry' with a smile. He looked back to his daughter, trailing a finger through her hair.

"I miss her, every time."

"The feeling's mutual." Rachel spoke with a smile as she looked to him. "But we are gone, you know that."

"But I don't want to go." He looked in regret. "I just want to lie here, in peace."

"It's not real."

"It's… real enough."

Deep within his eyes you could clearly see this was what he wanted, to spend time with them for as long as he could, till he too died. Just a minute more, just an hour more, just… one day more.

A hit to the head made him wince as he was brought out of his thoughts. "Ow." He looked to Rachel with a twitch, she always was a hard ass. He rubbed the spot. "What was that for?"

"I didn't raise you to become some sort of gloomy idiot."

"You're my wife you know, not my mother."

She retorted. "Well it actually felt like I was both."

Arthur just sighed. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Watching you being all emo? That's a hoot."

She quickly kissed him on the cheek. "Now get out of here, you still have a lot to do."

His eyes widened at the smile on her face. "But-"

"We'll be here, waiting for you." Rachel smiled at him. "I don't think you are quite ready to join us yet."

He sighed in resignation as he shifted his gaze to a sleeping Shayna, kissing her on the head.

"Now go." Rachel spoke looking lovingly at the scene. "Before she wakes up."

Arthur leaned in and gave her a short kiss to which she melted into.

Arthur smiled at her. "I love you, you know right?"

"And you've always known I love you more."

He chuckled as he dissipated from the scene, sending one last look to his daughter.

…

His eyes slowly opened as he found a green glow enveloping his body; relief going through him. He shifted his blurry vision upwards to see Naruto with his palm over him, noting a circular glow right at the middle of his hand.

"You…" He began to speak trailing off as he looked on with widened eyes.

"You have to live for them, right?" Naruto smiled at him as Arthur slowly went into unconsciousness, the black marks receding from his body and going into Naruto, before dissipating to nothingness.

 _Thanks Kurama._

 _ **Anytime… shrimp.**_

Naruto chuckled as he exhaled in relief. "I guess we have to get back to check them out. Don't you think so, Arthur?"

Naruto smiled at his unconscious form noting a smile within the man's face.

"Peace is certainly a great thing."

…

The atmosphere around the village was lively as people were seen surrounding the hospitals. Cheers signifying happiness were heard throughout the vicinity; family members that had been infected were reunited with their loved ones.

From the distance, Anna and Simon watched the scene with smiles on their faces. They were seen under a shade opposite the hospital, letting the village have its moment.

"It seems Naruto has done it." Simon muttered, shifting his gaze to Anna who sighed in relief.

"I hope he's okay. It's uplifting, to see the village back to life."

"Do you think he'd be here?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Dad!"

Simon shifted his gaze to the distance to note Asger yelling out in happiness as he hugged his father who looked stunned to see his wife and Son before him. He had orange hair just like Asger and brown eyes. Yuuki smiled at him as tears brimmed around the edges of her eyes.

"Hey Yuuki." He smiled. "How are you doing?"

"I should be asking you that, idiot!"

She sniffed as she hugged the daylights out of him. He just chuckled as he smiled at them.

"I can't believe Naruto actually did it!"

The man blinked. "Naruto?"

"Yea, he's the mage I brought to help."

"Brought?"

"The little brat ran away to find someone to help." Yuuki scowled at Asger as he laughed sheepishly. "While I'm pissed about that-" She smiled at the two of them. "I guess I could let it slide for now."

The man just looked at them as he smiled. "It's good to be back."

"Yea, we really missed you."

…

"It's nice isn't it?"

Anna smiled at Naruto's voice; the shinobi spotted beside them under the shade. Simon looked to him. "We can't thank you enough."

"Nah, just seeing them happy is all I need." Naruto laughed a bit. He scrunched up his face as he folded his hands. "Besides, Asger said you could put in a good word for me. I kinda need guild members."

"You don't have to worry about that." Anna chuckled while looking at Asger.

"Asger did good, wouldn't you say so Simon."

Simon just smiled in resignation. "He wouldn't be letting that go in a while.

Naruto just laughed out as Anna let out a smirk.

"So." She looked to him. "Did you find the person behind this?"

"He killed himself." Naruto spoke simply. "But there was a spell that could reverse it so I just simply performed it and here we are."

"It's nice that we can place all this behind us."

"Yea." Naruto looked in thought as he observed Te'lia looking around in loneliness. She was the one that was affected the most considering she was the person most infected. He observed her till she moved to sit alone at the side of the streets.

"Excuse me." Naruto muttered walking to the crowd. "I need to check something out."

Anna nodded. "Sure."

He walked till he reached Te'lia, sitting right next to her.

The two looked in silence, observing the rejoicing crowd.

She then began to speak.

"I assume you found a way to heal everyone."

"Something like that."

She just stared forward looking at the families reuniting together.

"Is it selfish for me to say I wanted to stay back?" She asked with a longing expression.

"My family's long gone, and I gave up hope of ever reuniting with them. You probably think I'm foolish for-"

"I, in a way understand what you are going through." Naruto spoke looking to her. "Something like this happened although in a small scale back home."

Te'lia shifted her eyes to him. Naruto looked to the distance.

"I and my friend managed to reverse it before it was too late, but still, for that short while, many people lived within false dreams that gave them what they wanted deep in their hearts. When we solved it, we didn't consider the fact that some people couldn't handle it, and they killed themselves. Some could, but deep down there was a feeling, that something was missing in their lives."

Te'lia just smiled sadly as she looked to the distance. "Which do you think am I?"

"I have no idea, Te'lia." Naruto admitted as Te'lia looked to him. "I just hope you find comfort, that you were able to see your husband and spend some time with him."

Her lips trembled. "Eight years." Her eyes glistened with tears. "Eight good years."

She leaned to him, crying at the thought as Naruto placed a hand to her back, letting her share her pain with him.

"I know." He looked to the distance, imagining how life was like back home. He ran his fingers through her dull green hair as he mused. "Not to be close to your home, your family for such a long time." Slowly, a need was shown in Naruto's eyes. "That's really hard."

…

Naruto was at the village gates as Asger was seen right in front of him. "Why don't you stay for a bit? I'm pretty sure the village would like to know who saved them."

"Yea, I think this is the best. They are with their families they should use this time to be close to each other."

"To think you'd be going."

"Didn't know you'd miss me you little brat."

"Heh."

"We are really grateful for what you've done Naruto-san." Asger's father smiled as Yuuki was close to him smiling.

"You're welcome. I never caught your name."

"It's Takeshi."

"Pleased to meet you Takeshi."

He shifted his gaze to Anna who smiled at him. "Thank you Uzumaki Naruto. We wish you luck in your future travels."

"Thank you."

"Here, I forgot!" Asger yelled out as he gave Naruto his wooden stick.

Naruto arched an eyebrow at the oddly carved stick. "What's this supposed to be?"

"A gift."

"You give a really shitty gift."

"Hey!" Asger scowled. "That's really special to me!"

"Yea yea." Naruto ruffled his hair playfully. "Thanks kid."

"Just hold on to it." Asger folded his arms indignantly to their amusement. "I'll come to collect it when I join your guild."

"Is that so?" Naruto just laughed out in nostalgia. "I'd be waiting. Just don't get yourself in any big trouble.

Asger just grinned as he nodded. "I'll try."

Naruto nodded. "So, if I must be going. See ya!"

Naruto just winked as he vanished in a streak of yellow to the awe of the spectators.

Takeshi just whistled. "That looks cool."

"Nope." Asger disagreed, remembering when Naruto performed the trick on him. "It's really annoying."

Takeshi just let out a chuckle as Yuuki wondered. "Will he ever come back to visit?"

Anna and Simon smiled at the thought. "Who knows?"

Asger just looked to the distance, clenching his fist as he thought of Naruto. _Just wait._ His gaze was determined, like a goal was set before him.

A couple of birds were seen moving in a single file as Asger finished his thoughts. _I'll get there, Naruto._

…

Naruto smiled as he looked to Arthur beside him. The two were seen looking back to the village in the distance.

"So, you ready to go?"

Arthur arched an eyebrow. "You sure about me joining your guild?"

"Who else fits the criteria? You don't get benefits for being my first recruit you know."

Arthur chuckled as the two walked away from the village. "I really don't care about that?"

"Good."

"I'm surprised you didn't ask me of what I and Seilah were planning?"

"Does it matter?" Naruto waved away the thought as he squinted his eyes. "I'd probably forget about it in a couple of days."

Arthur just laughed out a bit as he pocketed his hands. "You are one strange fellow aren't ya?"

"We all are in our degrees of weird."

"You got that right."

…

Natsu walked into the guild with Happy asleep on his shoulder and blinked as he spotted Erza looking at the mission request board.

"Going on a mission?"

Erza smiled and just nodded her head. "It's been a while."

He blinked in confusion. "What are you waiting for then?"

"I don't know what to pick."

Natsu just grinned. "I have an idea!" He closed his eyes and grabbed the first one his hands came in contact with.

Erza blinked. "Huh?"

"We'll go do this one!"

"We?!"

"Yup!"

"But-"

"No buts! I want to go on a mission with Erza Scarlet. What's the worst that could happen?"

Erza rubbed the side of her head in exasperation. "You shouldn't jinx missions, Natsu."

"Okay, what's the worst thing that could not happen? D…Does that work?"

"Just let me see it." Erza sighed and looked over the request once she collected it.

"Beast extermination… S class huh."

"Well." Natsu whistled. "You are an S - Class mage."

"Why do I feel like you've been wanting to do this one?"

Natsu looked offended. "What are you talking about Erza?!"

"Very bad at lying. Anyways, forget about it."

She walked to Mirajane who was at the counter. "Hey Mira."

"Erza? You going on one?!" She looked in surprise before she grinned. "About time."

"We'll be doing this one."

Mira arched an eyebrow. "And by we, you mean-"

She gave a dry look at the grinning Dragon Slayer behind her.

"Okay then."

"Bye Mira!"

Natsu waved her away as Erza followed the exuberant mage. _This is going to be exhausting._

Mira just giggled at their departing figures. "Sure thing. Be careful!"

…

In a barren wasteland, standing among the rocky landscapes stood a giant, slightly ruined castle. It was very big in size containing three separate sections all atop one another, and at the gate stood two large statues.

In a large hall which was the biggest in the entire building were two figures staring at each other. The room was dark giving a stark illumination to the individuals within.

The first was Seilah, looking ahead of her impassively to note a man seated on an adorned chair ahead of her. It was Mard Geer, the Head of the Nine Demon Gates of Tartaros.

Within his hands lay a black book which he kept flipping over after a couple of intervals.

"I don't know what to say to you, Seilah? I gave you a mission, and you come back to me, telling me that he betrayed you."

"I underestimated him."

"No, you failed your mission, plain and simple."

Seilah didn't retort. She just kept quiet and listened to the man before her.

"It doesn't matter what happened. What matters is what you are going to do about it." He looked to her from his book. "Now tell me, what are you going to do about it?"

"Tartaros does not tolerate mistakes." Seilah spoke simply. "I will find him, and I will kill him."

Mard Geer let out a smirk.

"Then what are you still doing here?"

 _ **END OF ARC ONE**_

…

 _ **KURAMA'S CORNER**_

"Hey there Kurama!" Asger looked from a couch towards a small fox that was on the carpet.

"What is it shrimp?"

"Considering my mom's still pissed at me, can you tell me how to calm her down?"

"Mothers love to see their children overcome struggles. Just get addicted to a drug, possibly heroin and then, recover so she can feel proud at your rehab graduation."

Asger gave him a dry look. "You should have just told me you didn't care."

"Where's the fun in that?"


	9. Thunderbird

_**THUNDERBIRD**_

Arthur was seen to be clearing the lawn of the fallen leaves that surrounded the guild. His hair was tied in a ponytail with his beard shaven completely.

Simply speaking, he was looking a bit more presentable than the disheveled form Naruto initially met.

He looked to the sun, while wiping the slight amount of sweat that glistened on his forehead. Naruto was quite adamant that he did this considering it was because of him he left the guild unattended.

Ignoring the slight amounts of disdain for the weird guild leader, Arthur decided to relish in the work he was given. If he was to be honest with himself, it was a breath of fresh air, considering it was a while since he felt so content with himself.

For some reason, the surroundings had an atmosphere he couldn't place his finger on, having a soothing effect around him. He had asked Naruto of the weird situation and Naruto just laughed it off, saying he was just been silly.

Although he knew that Naruto most certainly had a hand in it, he didn't push, certain that things would reveal themselves to him soon enough.

"YES!"

Arthur blinked at the exclamation that came from the guild building and was curious.

Did it have anything to do with the letters that came earlier?

Shaking his head, Arthur finished up his work and headed back to the main building. He opened the door and walked inside to see Naruto looking with a grin towards a piece of letter. The guild master was sitting on a stool while leaning over the bar table.

"I'm going to say something really great happened."

"Something great? More like something awesome!" Naruto grinned smugly, folding his hands after dropping the letter on the table almost like making a statement. "Some weird paper wants to do a piece on me. Saying I'm a good hearted mage who ignored payment to save a village from a no good miscreant."

Arthur looked dryly to Naruto. _I really doubt they said those exact words._ He shrugged, ignoring the jab."I thought there was an article about that already."

He moved to hang the rake on a huge rod right beside the wooden door as Naruto nodded.

"Yup! But they want an interview; a one on one with the great Uzumaki Naruto."

Arthur shrugged. "Yea, it's great I guess."

Naruto scrunched his face bewilderment. "You guess?" He then smirked deviously. "Are you jealous?"

"Actually…no." Arthur folded his hands and moved to the bar looking at the letter. "I've actually done quite a lot of these."

Naruto blinked. "Huh?"

Arthur dropped the letter and moved to examine the wine bottles. "You know I'm an S-rank mage, right." He whistled, admiring the bottles. "How were you able to get some of these bottles of wine again? They're quite rare. I need one of these right now."

Naruto's mind wasn't intending on answering that currently, wanting to get to the crux of the matter. "W…Wait, forget about that. You mean you've done interviews? Before your - _I'm going to destroy the world-_ phase?"

Arthur sighed and looked in bafflement to Naruto, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. "A…A phase?"

"Answer the question!"

"Yeah, I mean," Arthur groaned at the loud remark. "It's nothing big. Most S-rank mages usually receive letters every week possibly. They ignore them until they see the need. It's quite annoying actually."

A gloomy atmosphere overtook the guild as Naruto sighed in disappointment. "And here I was thinking that…"

Arthur had a deadpan expression as he muttered.

"But yea, it's kinda impressive. Look at the upside, the good thing is that your guild is out there."

"Oh shut up."

Arthur let out a brief laugh before musing. "I'm surprised you don't know of this. I figured someone of your strength would have already been-"

"I just started being a registered mage recently." Naruto muttered with a pout before looking to the black haired man before him who blinked at the comment.

"Huh?"

"Yea, I had a master in the mountains from the north," The blond looked in thought. "Or was it the south?"

Arthur arched an eyebrow trailing off. "So you mean…"

"Yup!" Naruto nodded with a smile. "Alverton was actually my first mission."

Arthur looked a bit doubtful at the information. "Huh."

"What?"

"Nothing. Just weird is all." He moved to remove a glass from the table and poured himself a drink.

"So what exactly are your abilities Arthur?" Naruto asked while Arthur took a sip, sighing in relief. "You said you are an S-rank mage right?"

"Yea."

"So what are they? I'm sure been able to trap people in their dreams shouldn't be all. I would be very pissed if that's the case." Naruto spoke as his gaze shifted to the door. _Huh._

"Well I-"

A repetitive knock prompted Arthur to look away from his glass and to the door.

"Well, it seems we have a visitor. Could be a new recruit."

"I really doubt that." Naruto spoke, tiredly resting his head on the table, while lazily looking to the door which Arthur moved to open while he finished his drink.

"Oh come on, where's your optimism?" Arthur placed his hand on the door handle, not catching Naruto's humored expression.

"Look who's speaking."

"Hello."

Arthur opened the door, seeing nobody. He blinked. "Huh?"

"Down here." An annoyed grumpy voice muttered, prompting Arthur to glance down to see Makarov Dreyar looking at him with annoyance. Why did this happen every time?

 _Oh boy._

"Yea I don't think he's here to join the guild." Arthur spoke out to Naruto before letting the Fairy Tail Guildmaster in.

"Good morning, Saint Makarov."

Makarov nodded. "I recognize you." He looked in thought while scratching his beard. "Uhh, _Arthur…Sixgil_ right?"

"Yes sir."

He blinked in surprise. "I'm sorry for your loss. I heard your family was affected by the attack a while ago."

Arthur just smiled, closing his eyes. "No worries there."

Realization then went across Makarov's face. "Wait, you are part of this guild?"

"Surprised huh." Arthur chuckled while letting Makarov in who looked to the table to note Naruto looking at him with his head still on the table. He waved lazily to Makarov who looked in puzzlement.

"Yo."

Arthur's eyebrow twitched and with power threw the glassware he was holding towards Naruto's head.

 _What the-_

Naruto simply caught the glass and placed it on the table. His eyebrow twitched. "This is expensive you know!"

"I don't care!"

"Of course you wouldn't you broke ass."

"Just get your ass up!" Arthur spoke in nervousness. This was a wizard saint, and last time he checked they weren't giving the titles away like silver celestial keys.

"What's up with this bossy attitude?" Naruto looked in bafflement as he rose up to his feet. He grumbled making himself over to Makarov. "I'm the guild master y'know."

He stopped right before Makarov before letting out a grin. "Pleased to meet you, uh..." Naruto squinted his eyes, trying to remember his name. _Shit!_

"Makarov Dreyer." Makarov assisted to which Naruto laughed sheepishly while ruffling his hair.

"Yeah, that. I kinda forgot your name for a second."

Makarov and Arthur looked in bafflement at the laughing mage before them, considering Arthur had called his name out earlier.

Arthur just sighed, walking back to the bar stand. "Do you need anything to drink? I'm sure the journey from Magnolia must have been hectic."

"Actually I was here in Era." Makarov commented while looking around, noting the guild's structure. "I was just away from the council when I decided to check on the newcomer here."

Naruto blinked in puzzlement. "Forgive me, but while I appreciate your visit, I'm kinda confused as to why."

"I am meant to supervise your activities." Makarov replied in confusion. "I was informed you were aware of it."

"Uhh."

"He's a blockhead." Arthur supplied to Naruto's ire. "He definitely wasn't paying attention."

"What the hell man?" Naruto looked annoyed at the jab as Makarov let out a few chuckles. He rolled his eyes and moved to sit back on his stool. "Whatever. Have a seat old man."

Arthur blanked. Did he just call Makarov Dreyer an old man?

Makarov just laughed and sat down on the chair feeling completely at home in the guild. Although the guild only consisted of the two mages, -that he knew of- it felt familiar as his own guild.

"Alright then."

Arthur just sighed and looked to Makarov. "What will you be having?"

"Whatever you recommend."

He nodded and began to pour a drink.

"I have to say, not seeing you for a while brought out fears that you were missing, or worse." Makarov remarked, while looking to Arthur.

"Yea, I kinda was down after what happened, so I buried myself in missions far east. One thing led to another and I met him."

"Must have taken quite the convincing to make you join."

"Something like that."

Naruto arched an eyebrow and looked to Makarov while directing his thumb to Arthur. "Is he like a big shot or something?"

Makarov looked in confusion. "You don't know him?"

Arthur rolled his eyes as Naruto whistled. "Well…"

Makarov shrugged and collected the drink that was placed in front of him. "Thanks." Arthur nodded and shifted his stool so he could sit down across the guildmasters.

Makarov turned to Naruto and continued. "As I was trying to say, Arthur Sixgil here is quite the formidable mage. He's one of the few to be able to manipulate illusions to a high degree, and he's mostly known for destroying a dark guild singlehandedly. The name was uhh, _**Dark Fortress.**_ _"_

Naruto snorted. "Subtle."

"They really gave us a bit of a head ache back then, and were touted to join the Balam Alliance."

"No way." Naruto looked in disbelief. "The Balam Alliance?"

Arthur looked suspiciously to Naruto. "You have no idea what that is, do you?"

Naruto scowled. "I swear I'll kill you."

Arthur just let out a taunting smirk.

"Anyways." Makarov continued the discussion while looking on with amusement to the two. "The council drafted him and he accepted, and before we knew, they were captured and jailed."

"He's that strong?" Naruto gave a deadpan look to Arthur, remembering when they first met. "And you fell apart like that?"

Arthur scowled, blushing in embarrassment. "S…Shut up! It was different, I wasn't focused and stuff."

Naruto scoffed in doubt. "Yea whatever you say."

"So how did you two meet?"

"At a mission." Naruto quickly answered as Makarov sipped from his glass, enjoying the taste of the wine.

"So he was in Alverton?"

Naruto nodded with a smile. "Yup!"

"That must have ended well for both of you."

He laughed out as Arthur let out a few chuckles. "You have no idea."

Makarov just laughed out as the trio chatted away throughout the day.

…

On a passageway, bordered by forests, Erza looked at the map before her as Natsu tried to peek into it.

"So… are we there?"

"No, not yet." Erza replied while she looked around. The village they were looking for was secluded, and mostly depended on farming for their sustenance. Considering they had no mages sited within the area, a request was sent.

Though she wondered what kind of beast it was that was terrorizing them.

"Do you know what kind of beast it is?" Happy asked, resting on Natsu's shoulder.

Natsu looked with a grin. "Maybe it's a dragon!"

Happy sighed. "It's not a dragon, Natsu."

Natsu deflated. "Why do you always have to squash my dreams?!"

"After the dragons we faced in Crocus?! I'm pretty sure that's not what we want right now."

While they were discussing or arguing, Erza on the other hand was engrossed in the map, trying to make sure that they weren't lost. It wasn't funny the last time.

She blinked, looking forward. That was weird.

Natsu sniffed the air and his eyes narrowed. "It seems like we have company."

Suddenly, they were surrounded by a couple of bandits who dropped from the trees and blocked their path, looking dangerously to the two baffled mages.

A man, seemingly the leader stepped forward, laughing darkly at the two trapped mages and –was that a flying- cat.

"What do we have here?"

"I'm sorry." Natsu looked puzzled. "Do you want anything?"

The man blinked. "You aren't that dumb are you?" He laughed. "We are here to rob you, beat you up and go, dumb pinkie!"

The men chorused in agreement, with some laughing a bit, hoping to scare the two.

"Wow going straight for the hair, okay. I'm sorry, do you know us?" Natsu asked looking puzzled. He folded his arms arrogantly. "Because if you did you would be doing us and yourselves a huge favor by just scurrying away. I'm tired of facing senseless goons."

The man looked amused, "And who would you be, pinkie?"

Natsu's eyebrow twitched. "Have you been living under a cave or something? We are-"

"Natsu." Erza signaled him before whispering to his ear. "Considering we've been gone for seven years I think they may have problems remembering who we are."

"Oh!" Natsu's face brightened in realization before shifting his gaze to the man. "I'm sorry, I didn't consider that."

The man looked puzzled. "Consider what?"

Natsu's fists clashed against each other while he grinned. "That you are in need of a good pummeling!"

The man scowled. "Get them!"

Erza sighed and looked to the skies, noting the sun's position while Natsu clashed with the bandits. "It's afternoon. I was hoping we found the beast before night. It's never a good thing to fight an animal in the night."

"I know right?" Happy looked in thought. "For some reason they get more powerful at night."

She looked to the map, amidst screams from the bandits which were on the receiving end of Natsu's flame coated fists.

"So what do we do now? I want to find the village in time."

"I know!" Happy beamed and pointed ahead. "We could ask them."

Erza looked up to note the goons arranged in a pile as Natsu sat on them laughing maniacally. "I am Natsu _the Salamander_! Don't forget it!"

She smirked. "That's actually a good idea."

They groaned in pain at the quick and shameful defeat they faced.

Erza stepped before them and couched before the leader who was right underneath the pile. He looked ready to pass out.

"I'm wondering if you could help me find this village right here. I think we may have wandered too far."

The man groaned in pain while looking at the map. From what he knew there was a beast destroying villages over there, he smirked, feeling no guilt about sending them to their death. "Just keep going ahead. You can't miss it."

Erza nodded. "Thank you."

Natsu dropped to the ground with a grin. "So, we are ready?"

"Yea. We were on the right path after all."

"Oh yea!" Natsu clenched his fist as fire coated it completely. "Dangerous beast, here we come!"

The trio kept walking along the path as Natsu asked.

"So what were you guys talking about?"

"Beasts getting powerful in the night." Happy supplied.

"Oh yeah. That's really weird."

"What I thought."

Erza just looked back to the goons that were a slight distance away from them. For a moment it was like she could feel them, not in the way she actually did. This was more puzzling because it was like her awareness had been boosted. From a far distance away, she could note their presence before they even came within range of Natsu's nose.

Considering their strength, she didn't see any need to confront them. They weren't anything…noteworthy.

For a moment she blinked.

Was she…changing?

"Erza!"

She looked slightly startled before her eyes registered the teen before her.

"Natsu."

He looked concerned. "Are you alright? You seemed out for a minute."

"Sorry." She smiled at him. "Just lost within my thoughts. What is it?"

He grinned pointing behind him. "We are here."

Erza looked ahead to note a silhouettes of cabins in the distance. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Good."

…

Naruto glanced to the clock whistling at how much time had passed. Since Makarov had met them, both he and Arthur had given him a tour of the guild. Well mostly him because Arthur hadn't been everywhere. They eventually found themselves back in the guild and they discussed a lot.

"You know… you should be coming more often when you're in Era old man. You're all right."

Makarov laughed out before moving to his feet, stretching a bit and looked around. "I have to say again, the guild's pretty impressive. I can't believe that in just a short time you've managed to set things up."

"Well my master had some nice amount of jewels, and saw no need for it so he gave it to me." Naruto smiled.

"I'll have to see this master of yours someday."

"Oh he died."

"Oh."

"Yeah. But it's okay I guess." Naruto muttered as Arthur took away the glassware and bottles to the back. "I'm over that."

"Well you should come see Fairy tail. I'm sure they'd be delighted to see you and you'd fit right in. Not to mention such a young guildmaster. I think you could actually be the youngest, how old are you again?"

"Twenty five."

"Wow. That's really good." Makarov whistled. "And you picked Arthur Sixgil as your first member, you'd do alright."

"Thanks." Naruto just laughed. "I hope so."

Makarov nodded his head and dropped to his feet. "Well if I must be going. I have a meeting later with the council, and I mustn't be late."

"Of course." Naruto stood, walking with him to the door. "I heard that two of your students were attacked during the attack on Crocus. How are they doing?"

"Better. I think they left for a mission."

"Hmm, that's cool."

"While I'm sure Natsu will recover fully in time, it's Erza I'm more worried about."

"How so?"

Makarov looked in thought. "I don't know, I just hope I'm just being senile."

Naruto laughed. "To think you'd want that is a hell of a thought."

"I know right?" Makarov let out a light laugh as Naruto opened the door, looking to the setting sun. The two made themselves outside, walking through the path bordered by flattened grasses.

"I think she'd be alright." Naruto supplied. "From what I know of her, she quite tenacious isn't she?"

Makarov let out a chuckle. "You're right about that."

"Well, I can get you quickly to the Council, if you wouldn't mind."

Makarov looked curious. "Really? And how would you go about that?"

"Well." Naruto grinned and placed his palm on Makarov's shoulder, "It begins with a-"

The two vanished from sight in a yellow speck of light.

"Flash!"

Makarov widened his eyes to find himself in front of the Council building, with the guards looking startled.

As soon as they saw Makarov, they settled down.

Makarov just looked stunned. "That's incredible."

"Not many people can handle the transport but I figured you could."

The bewilderment was replaced with curiosity. "How did you do that?"

"Any place I place a marker on I can teleport to that area within a moment wherever the location. When I was here a while ago, I placed one, and here we are."

"That's very useful."

"Thank you. Helps a lot with transportation and maybe if I get myself within a hard spot, to be honest."

Makarov chuckled. "I guess that happens a lot."

"Yup!" Naruto laughed and reached into his pockets and brought out a slip of paper. "Here."

Makarov collected it and blinked in confusion. In the paper were scribblings that were reminiscent of runes but looked more flexible.

"What's this?"

"A marker. This is me offering help whenever you need it. You can place it in your guild or give it to someone, or you could throw it away."

The older man laughed and kept it in his pocket. "I think this is the beginning of something great."

He placed moved his hand forward for a handshake to which Naruto grabbed, with a grin. "Yeah, definitely."

As soon as they ended the handshake, Makarov looked to him in approval. "I'm really happy when I read about what you did for the people of Alverton. It's very rare to find an up and coming mage doing things for free."

Naruto waved off the comment. "Ah there was no worries. Helping people is sorta my thing."

"And I'm happy in that regard." Makarov looked towards the door. "If you were a freelancer I would have recruited you into our guild."

"That means a lot."

"Well, I should be going. It was nice meeting you, Naruto."

Naruto's smile increased. "You too, old man. Be sure to reach us whenever you are in Era."

Makarov nodded his head and began to walk into the building. As soon as he was out of sight, Naruto looked to the guards, letting out a smirk before vanishing from view.

The guards just blinked dumbly not knowing what to do at that moment.

…

Erza, and Natsu looked forward dryly at the dance that was performed in front of them. The two were adorned with locally made necklaces and given flowers. Happy was seen running his tongue through his teeth as he finished a bowl of fish.

"So good!"

They were seen in a large cave, illuminated by fires. The villagers were excited as Natsu and Erza were the center of attraction. Erza looked to the inner workings of the cave to note black carvings in a specific language, it was quit strange.

"Why are you guys looking like that?" Happy asked with his belly full. "They are quite nice."

"You were the one who saw the reason why we needed to fight the beast as soon as possible. Now it's night," Natsu retorted. "And eating before a battle is a very bad idea-"

Natsu gulped as a roasted chicken was placed before him.

The woman who placed it before him muttered. "Enjoy Salamander-sama!"

Natsu just cried at the incredible aroma coming from the meat. His hypersensitive sense of smell wasn't helping matters. This was hell. "Very bad idea." He could resist. This was nothing.

"Sorry if I went away for long." An old man with tribal marks and a locally made hat came into view. "We needed to secure the shelter. Considering this cave isn't meant to hold this much people, it's quite sacred for us."

Erza and Natsu looked to him as he sat down beside them. "It might seem a bit much eh?"

The mages laughed at the sheepish expression from the village leader.

"It's just that it's been long since someone decided to take the mission, and we are very glad."

Erza looked curious. "Do you know what the beast is?"

"We don't know what to call it. We have never seen it before this situation of ours if I am to be honest. But one thing we do know, is that it only comes out at night, and as it comes, a huge storm follows."

"Is it a dragon?!" Natsu asked in excitement as the man at him in puzzlement. Happy and Erza just sighed at the excited teen beside them.

"No it's not a dragon. I know that much."

"Then a wyvern perhaps." Erza supplied, looking in thought. Natsu had finished eating the roasted bird crushing the bone with his teeth. "Although one capable of controlling the weather is unheard of."

"Perhaps." The old man nodded his head in agreement. "Any hope to try to reason with it has been met with violence. It has killed a couple of our villagers who went outside to the main village. That's why we moved to this cave. And we've received information that it destroyed some villages next to ours. We lost friends and family." He looked solemn for a minute, but smiled.

"So you understand if we are a bit excited that someone has finally accepted our request. Not to mention the Titania of Fairy tail."

"You know of us?" Natsu blinked in surprise.

"Well, yea. That was before your disappearance seven years ago, and even during the Grand Magic Games. You guys really made a comeback."

"Hehe… We're that awesome!"

"Yeah!" Happy nodded in agreement.

"Well you heard them." Erza spoke with a smile.

The old man suggested. "You might want to wait till nightfall, I'm sure locating the beast will be a challenge."

"I think it is better we head out now, to scout the place and whatnot." Erza spoke. "I don't think we would have any difficulties locating it."

Natsu smirked as he tapped his nose. "Nothing escapes this."

"Very well." The old man nodded. "Just be careful."

"Got it."

…

Erza, Natsu and Happy walked towards the deserted village, from the caves, noting the burnt houses and fields in the distance. The beast sure had done quite a number on the village.

Natsu whistled, as they crossed the river, detecting the scorch marks on the earth ahead of them. "Whoa." He scrunched up his nose at the smell of Sulphur and burnt wood in the air.

"Yea." Happy muttered in agreement. "This is really scary."

"Stay quiet." Erza muttered quietly, knowing that the beast was around the region. For some reason she could feel it stalking around them, watching them. Although she couldn't pinpoint its exact location, she had to make sure they weren't caught unawares.

She whispered. "Natsu, any luck?"

"The weird smell around here keeps interfering. I might need to be closer to actually smell it."

Erza bit her lip. That was not a luxury they had. Considering the state of the village, she was certain the pungent smell was probably by the beast, to mask its presence, and it was doing so successfully. For a moment she began to question bringing Natsu along.

"Stay close to me."

Erza scanned through the region. From her observations the village was situated on the edge of a river swamp, about 300 yards from the water, and so numerous and intricate were the paths leading in every direction from the ford into the swamp. She led Natsu and Happy cautiously along the margin of the swamp, observing the trees and the village that seemed a bit darkened from normal.

Happy looked frightened. "Should I really be here?"

Natsu hushed at him, feeling the apprehension, but couldn't show it. He needed Happy to be calm, reassured that it would be alright. "We'll be fine."

In moments, they had reached the center of the town which had cabins arranged randomly. Erza examined the fastenings of the burnt cabin doors, by running her hand through the cracks and feeling the burnt wood by which they were secured.

It was cold, showing that the village had been deserted for a long time. She looked into the cabin noting its entirely scorched insides. She narrowed her eyes in thought. This was no mere beast.

Exhaling slightly, she shifted her gaze to note Natsu and Happy looking around and returned her gaze to the cabin.

Her ears immediately twitched as a flapping sound was heard. She looked to note Natsu pointing at one direction towards the hills to the left. "Over there!"

"Let's go."

Before they could move, the air began to change as the clouds, voluminous and ominous looking darkened and thunder reverberated through the skies. Lightning began to travel at an insane rate.

She then thought onthe burnt remains of the village. _So it wasn't fire huh._

She glowed, summoning her _Lightning Empress_ armor while looking around in cautiousness.

"Up there!"

Erza looked up and her eyes widened as the section of the cloud above them began to glow.

"Move!"

Happy quickly picked Natsu and flew away as Erza dashed along with them as a huge lightning strike from above graced their location, going deep into the ground and leaving a crater.

Leaning unto a house, Erza peeked through its edges to see something flying away from sight.

"It's up there!"

A lightning strike to the cabin ripped it apart and produced a shockwave that sent them flying away from the region. Erza skidded to a halt, looking up to the skies to note the beast. Her eyes widened as Natsu exclaimed.

"Holy-!"

 _What the hell is that?_

It was a large grey bird, its size equaling that of a dragon with large wings that produced a thunderous clap with each flap of its wings. Lightning travelled through the skies right above it as it stared down towards the three mages.

" **You dare encroach on my land?!** "

Its voice was spoken calmly but the way the thunder carried its voice made the atmosphere very tense for the group of mages.

Natsu gulped. "This isn't a dragon alright, but it's a close second!"

Happy cried out in fear. "We're dead!"

Erza just let out an exhale and looked to the flying bird above them, and surprisingly, the edges of her lips twitched up a little bit.

One was certain, this wasn't going to be easy.

…


	10. Cause and Effect

_**CAUSE AND EFFECT**_

 **Night**

" **You dare encroach on my land?!"**

Its voice was spoken calmly but the way the thunder carried its voice made the atmosphere very tense for the group of mages.

Natsu gulped. "This isn't a dragon alright, but it's a close second!"

Happy cried out in fear. "We're dead!"

Erza just let out an exhale and looked to the flying bird above them, and surprisingly, the edges of her lips twitched up a little bit.

One was certain, this wasn't going to be easy. Noticing the clouds beginning to light up, She quickly donned her Heavenly Armor.

"Natsu, disperse!"

"Happy!"

"Got it!"

Happy's feet clutched on to Natsu and flew him away from the position and immediately, a lightning strike from the skies ripped apart the land they were on initially.

"Don't underestimate us!"

Natsu roared as Happy flew him towards the giant bird who looked to him with rage.

" **You little shrimp!** "

 _ **Fire Dragon's Roar!**_

The bird quickly span around to its right, avoiding the piercing blast that emerged from the Dragon Slayer's mouth and kept on its momentum, dashing at high speeds unnatural for a being its size towards Natsu.

Natsu, seeing no other option braced for impact, channeling his Slayer magic to his fist.

 _ **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**_

The bird's beak collided with Natsu's magic coated fist which elicited a shockwave that dissipated throughout the air.

Natsu was sent away without resistance, as the bird's offense was too powerful for him to counter.

Erza came down with a powerful downwards swing from above, aiming to cut the bird down through its nape.

Her eyes widened at the sparks that emerged from the collision.

"What the-"

She grunted as a swing from the bird's metallic wing sent her crashing down.

Spinning rapidly through the air, she felt as if she wouldn't stop, the power behind the strike incredible. Erza gasped as she crashed down to the little houses on the ground beneath her, which brought her to a painful halt.

Quickly donning her lightning empress armor, she winced as a blast of lightning from the sky coursed through her body and lighting the house on fire. Gritting her teeth, she tried to power through the reduced effect of the attack, coursing through her body.

 _Damn it!_

One thing she always knew about fighting flying magical creatures was that no matter what, staying in one position was not the wisest choice. Her Heavenly armor was excellent in situations such as these, but the issue was that she needed her Lightning empress armor to withstand the bird's attacks.

She make her way out of the burning building and looked up to see Natsu engaging the bird.

Happy maneuvered through the sharp metallic feathers flung with an intense piercing speed from the bird that would have skewered them through had he been hit. Natsu scowled at the graze on his shoulder and he summoned his magic to his elbow. The bird had used that time to observe Erza and was about to move towards her since it had Natsu occupied.

 _ **Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!**_

The Dragon Slayer quickly created a stream of fire from his elbow, which propelled him forward, at a speed that drew the bird's attention from Erza.

As soon as Natsu was within attacking range, he lit his body ablaze and with a powerful strike, gave a riveting head butt towards the bird.

 _ **Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!**_

The bird was moved backwards due to the strike to its gut, but the attack didn't seem to do any much damage.

"That is one tough-"

Natsu quickly moved to the side, avoiding a dangerous swipe from the bird's claws, but a wing blast from the bird sent him and Happy down towards the earth. Instead of crashing, Erza grabbed him while he was mid-air, and the mages landed on the earth, observed keenly by the bird, the sky trembling above it.

Natsu was about to dash up again to challenge the bird when Erza stopped him.

He looked confused. "Erza? What are you-"

"Lightning."

"What?"

"The bird shoots off lightning." She pointed out.

Natsu blinked and tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Yes, and?"

Erza looked dryly to him to which Natsu's brain rebooted and he blinked. "Oh yeah!"

She rolled her eyes and quickly looked to Happy. "Come with me!"

"Yeah!"

The two of them dashed away from the region as a lightning strike descended destroying the area within its blast, covering Natsu from view.

Erza quickly flew up to the bird as it cackled, feeling victorious that it had vanquished one prey.

" **You are next human!** "

Erza flew away, drawing its attention as Natsu grinned beneath the streams of lightning coursing through its body. _Oh, I'm definitely fired up._

 _It's too nimble in the air, if it could just be in one place._

Erza thought, engaging the bird in quick exchange of attacks. Sparks emerged from her sword colliding with the bird's claws, and Erza didn't relent. Here she began to show why she was the Titania of Fairy tail.

Her reaction time was impeccable, managing to avoid lethal attacks from the bird and scoring hits against it, despite the fact that it did no damage. But it was displeasing to the bird, which showed distaste.

" **You filty-** "

 _ **Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar!**_

A large, destructive sparkling blast of Lightning and Fire from Natsu's mouth collided with the side of the bird, sending it flying away in a huge explosion.

The bird screeched out and crashed to the earth, lifting a large amount of dust and debris to the air. Natsu overlooked the effect and a grin emerged all over his face. "Ha! One grilled bird coming up!"

Erza smirked, "Good."

Natsu immediately fell exhausted after expending all his magic and began to drop to the earth.

"Happy!"

"On it!" Happy quickly flew to his position, grabbed him and slowly brought him to the ground.

Erza quickly went down to the bird as lightning coursed through its body.

It let out pained grunts as it tried to stand but it seemed like its broken wing inhibited that from happening. Natsu had blown a large blast right through it, leaving a huge hole. The effect of his roar, limiting the bird's motion.

" **What did you do to me?!** " Its eyes then widened as it took in Natsu's features. " **D…Dragon slayer.** "

The bird snarled and attempted to move towards Erza only to be rooted in its spot, the electricity coursing through its body. It grunted in pain, Erza not moving from her spot.

"How paradoxical, you can't move because the lightning has paralyzed you."

" **You damn human.** "

Erza just pointed her sword in the bird's direction. "What are you?"

The bird looked to Erza, not replying to it. Natsu staggered till he was before the bird.

"Who sent you? Answer me, or my friend here will be happy to send another blast your way."

The bird shifted his pupils to look at Natsu who had a stern expression all over his features. Internally was another story. _That took everything out of me, hope it buys it!_

The bird let out a grunt and muttered. " **T…Tar…taros.** "

Erza widened her gaze and narrowed her gaze, "What?"

" **You heard me.** "

"What does Tartaros want with such a small village?"

" **You are asking the wrong person.** "

"Who then controls you?!"

" **I…** " the creature muttered before looking confused. " **I… don't know.** "

Erza looked into its eyes. "What do you mean, you do not know?!"

" **I do not know."** The creature muttered. " **I awoke to a voice telling me I belonged to Tartaros, and that was it.** "

"What exactly… were your orders?"

" **Defend the land, till we are done.** "

"What?"

A huge explosion was felt though out the region, causing the earth to tremble. The mages staggered as Erza let out a scoff.

Natsu sniffed the air and his eyes widened. " **Erza! The people!** "

Erza looked towards the cave only to see a thick and voluminous smoke emerging from the hills to the sky. Her eyes widened in horror.

" **Let's go!** "

…

The Fairy tail mages looked on with shock on their features at the smoldering remains of the cave. The people were seen, burnt to a crisp. Natsu quickly left the scene, the smell too much for his nose to bear.

Erza who was alone at the entrance to the cave, looked in astonishment, confused over the whole event. She clenched her fist.

They had… failed. They thought it was a simple mission, defeat the beast that was terrorizing them. But they didn't see the bigger picture; that Tartaros was behind it all.

Just what was their aim?

She walked through the burning cave to observe the inner workings. There was no sign of explosives, which was all the more surprising. It seemed like the bodies were blown away completely, parts burning in an obscene imagery.

She walked out to find Natsu hunched over next to a tree, coughing after emptying his stomach's contents. He used the back of his hand to wipe of the spittle on his lips and looked to Erza, his eyes shuddered from what he witnessed.

Erza was about to walk to him, when the earth shook again, another explosion going off in the distance. Erza noted the direction, which was where they had battled the bird.

"Don't tell me-"

They moved to the main village only to find the smoldering remains of the bird, smells of burnt flesh filling the atmosphere.

Natsu muttered, his sense of smell completely blocked due to the pungent smell of burnt meat. His nose was blocked using the back of his hand and he had a disturbed expression. "Why would they do this?"

Erza closed her eyes and inhaled, calming her troubled mind, she opened them and looked to the trees, sensing a presence over there. She gauged their strength and found that they were formidable. She looked to Natsu, his magic power still low from the attack from earlier. If she engaged them, she risked endangering him, and so she waited, observing them.

Were they going to attack?

…

"Should we engage?" A male voice asked, his voice giddy at the impending conflict.

"No." A female voice replied. "We have what we came for, let's go back."

"But they are-"

"We head back, we can't risk it." She said with a tone of finality.

The male sighed in resignation and muttered. "Fine."

…

Erza noted that they had retreated and she unconsciously let out a sigh of relief.

Natsu looked around. "Where are they?"

"They are gone." Erza muttered a fierce expression on her features. She clenched her fist as she had a vengeful countenance. "They are gone."

"Erza."

Erza seemed like her mind was not at that moment. It was like she was somewhere.

Natsu shook her shoulder and her pupils dilated brought back to the present. She turned to the side, looking at Natsu in confusion. "Natsu."

"Erza." Natsu looked to her with a puzzled expression. "Are you alright?"

"Y…Yes." Erza shook her head, her vision getting hazy for a second. "Just surprised is all."

"What do we do now?" Natsu asked, looking to the burning village although he was still uncertain about her answer.

Erza just turned and looked to the bird's carcass. "We report this."

…

 **The Next Day**

"I don't get how this works." Arthur grumbled from his position. He was seen in a meditative pose in a clearing behind the guild building with Naruto next to him in the same posture.

"I too didn't find it easy when it was taught to me, but meditation is quite awesome!"

"You are too hot blooded for someone who meditates."

"Heh! I guess." Naruto chuckled but looked at him. "It really helps, especially in troubled minds such as yours."

Arthur arched an eyebrow, sending a look of disbelief to the Guild Master who kept his closed. "T…Troubled."

"Usually we find it difficult to control our mind. It seems as if our mind is like a balloon in the wind – blown here and there by outside forces. If things go well, our mind is happy, but if they go badly, it becomes unhappy. Remember when your daughter first came into the world…"

Arthur looked on in silence, listening to Naruto's words. "The joy was incredible, and you clung to her so tightly it was as if you were never able to let her go. We cannot have everything we want." Naruto looked in thought, remembering back home. "And since we will inevitably be separated from friends, from families, this… mental sickness, or attachment, serves only to cause us pain."

Arthur looked to the earth, silently mulling over his words.

"On the other hand, if we do not get what we want, or if we lose something that we loved, we become despondent," Naruto looked to the skies, "and it happens because we are too closely involved in the outside forces. We are like a… child making a sandcastle who is excited when it is first made, but becomes upset, when it is destroyed by the inevitable tide."

The Guild Master smiled. "By focus on the inside, we create… an inner space, we become able to control our mind, regardless of happens outside. Gradually, we develop a balanced mind that is at peace; that is happy constantly rather than an unbalanced mind that shifts between excitement and sadness."

Arthur looked internally. Was that possible, even for someone like him? "How is that possible?"

Naruto just smiled at him. "Just close your eyes, I'll help you."

Arthur just let out a sigh of resignation, and followed Naruto's instruction, wanting to see what the big deal was.

"Now focus on your breath, focus on inhaling and exhaling."

Arthur complied and did so.

"Now block everything, till you can ignore it all; the wind against your face, the birds chirping in the trees, focus so hard that my voice slowly fades out. Focus on the movement of only your breath. When you breathe in, be aware of how you are breathing in, and how it feels. When you breathe out, be aware that you are breathing out. Do not intentionally add anything to your present state, you are to be aware of what's going on, but don't lose yourself in it."

Arthur's breaths began to be calmer and he began to feel like his body was not in the physical plane.

He whispered out, almost unconsciously. "Where am I?"

"You should be right there..." Naruto's voice began to fade out.

Arthur opened his eyes to find himself in a valley with his wife and daughter sitting on the ground. He looked stunned feeling the breeze that rippled through his mind like it was real.

"…your moment of peace."

…

"That was… unbelievable."

Naruto just laughed as the two individuals were seen back in the guild building. Naruto was seen reclining on a chair while Arthur was at the bar looking through the drinks. Hours had passed and the new addition to the Guardian's Haven was feeling more calm than usual.

"Eventually, we will be able to stay happy all the time, even in the most difficult circumstances." Naruto commented. "That was what my sensei always said." Naruto smiled wistfully at the thought. "Our worries, and thoughts of discomfort, it's a nice way to get away from all of it."

"I guess." Arthur smiled, and looked to Naruto. "You know, I wonder sometimes, if they are in a better place. The whole of me wishes that they didn't die in pain." He closed his eyes in thought as Naruto noted his countenance. "That they were happy, at peace."

"They are." Naruto supplied. "I'm pretty sure they are."

"Yeah." Arthur looked in thought before shaking his head to banish thoughts that was taking his mind away. "While that's swell and all, what are we going to do about guild members?"

"My clones have already deposited flyers around Era. I'm pretty sure they'll come."

"Your interview went well I suppose."

"Yeah." Naruto laughed. "That Jason guy is quite… eccentric."

"Pretty sure you guys bonded."

Naruto just laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Well I-"

A knock on the door stopped him from continuing his words and he looked to the door. _This presence._

Arthur arched an eyebrow at Naruto's position and rolled his eyes. "By all means sit while I go get it."

"I'm the Guild Master." Naruto placed his interlocked fingers behind his head, squinting his eyes in stubbornness. Arthur sighed at the character before him and moved away from the bar and walked past Naruto.

"Sometimes you are wise and sometimes you are just…"

"Awesome?!"

"Urgh."

Arthur opened the door and blinked at the person on the door. From what he could observe, she was a hooded female and her features were not seen completely.

"Uh, Hello. How can we help you?"

"I'm here to see the Guild Master."

Arthur arched an eyebrow, before he could speak, Naruto's voice interrupted him.

"Let her in."

Arthur blinked and looked to Naruto. From the Guild Master's position, it was impossible to know the identity of the person at the door, or to be more exact, it was impossible for Naruto to know it was a woman. Just how did he-

Arthur just shook the thoughts off his head. It was pointless trying to think of it.

He just gestured for the visitor to come in and she nodded in gratitude before walking in.

Arthur observed her as she walked towards her.

Naruto looked to her. "So how can I help you, Miss…?"

She removed the hood and Arthur looked shocked. "No shit."

"Milkovich, Ultear Milkovich."

Naruto just let out a smile. "Of course."

…

"We have very grave news." Lahar, the commander of the Rune Knights announced. He was seen before the Magic Council who observed him.

Wolfheim narrowed his gaze. "Voice your thoughts."

"Tartaros are beginning to move."

His comment elicited surprised and alarmed reactions from the Council.

Hyberion closed his eyes taking the time to take it in. "I see, and how did you come by this information."

"Erza Scarlet had taken a mission."

"Erza Scarlet?" Gran Doma asked in surprise. "The once dead Erza Scarlet."

"Yes."

"Please elaborate on the report, Commander Lahar." Michello requested to which Lahar nodded his head.

"Of course." Lahar looked to each of them. "She had taken a mission alongside Natsu Dragneel, the Salamander, to take care of a beast that was the cause of terror in a village called Dreasil."

"Dreasil?" Hyberion asked, recognition going through his eyes.

"Yes. Our Rune Knights went through the wreckage and signs of battle were observed."

The Council chairman shared quick looks with the other Saints of Ishgar and gestured for Lahar to continue.

"They engaged a creature, that had the ability to control storms, lightning to be more exact, and they defeated it. After questioning, the creature revealed that it served Tartaros and it was instructed to guard the cave, till it was no longer necessary."

"Erza Scarlet told you all this?" Gran Doma asked, prompting a nod from the Rune Knight. "Why don't we have a citizen from the village here with us?"

"They were all killed."

"What?!" Gran Doma asked in shock. "I thought you said that the Fairy Tail mages had defeated it."

"According to Erza Scarlet, mages of Tartaros showed up, and blew the cave they were in."

"Did they engage?"

"The dark guild retreated."

"How did they blow them up?"

"We scoured both scenes and found no traces of explosives, leaving one explanation, that a mage that specializes in explosions was the cause."

"And you say you found no trace of Tartaros being in the village."

"There were no witnesses."

"Except from Erza Scarlet and Natsu Dragneel, right?"

"Yes."

"What of the creature they said they encountered?"

"We found its burnt remains within the main village, and from examinations, it was blown apart."

Hyberion narrowed his gaze to Gran Doma. _What are you trying to do, Doma?_

"That Natsu Dragneel, is a… Dragon Slayer, Fire Dragon Slayer to be exact. Am I wrong?"

"No, you aren't."

"Hmm."

Mutterings began to erupt all over the council and it was about to increase when Hyberion hit the podium. "Order!"

The noise reduced considerably till it was silent and Hyberion let out a sigh.

"Is there any more information?"

"Not at the moment, we have dispatched additional agents to the scene so we can gain a better picture as to what transpired."

"And the mages from Fairy tail?"

"They've headed back to their guild."

Hyberion nodded. "Thank you Commander Lahar."

"Happy to serve."

Lahar bowed and made his way out of the hall as the Council began to deliberate on the issue brought before them.

"We just keep dealing with headaches after headaches, don't we?" Wolfheim muttered in annoyance as Hyberion looked in thought.

Warrod who hadn't said anything voiced out his thoughts. "How do we deal with Tartaros now?"

"For years they have been silent, the fact that they are beginning to show themselves is not a good sign."

"They've been silent because they leave no witnesses." Wolfheim elaborated. "You saw how we got this information, from a magical creature. They do not leave traces."

"That is if Tartaros were behind this at all." Gran Doma decided to speak, drawing the entire Council's attention.

"What are you talking about?"

"I have a theory. A strangely disturbing one."

"And what is it?" Warrod asked, his eyes narrowing.

"When was the last time we heard from Tartaros?" Gran Doma asked. "Exactly, it's been years. And if one might say, they might have been scared into hiding because we have stamped down on Oracion Seis and Grimoire Heart, members of the Balam Alliance."

"Tartaros do not scare easily." Michello commented.

"Losing your allies tends to make one a bit… cautious, wouldn't you say so?"

"What is your point?" Wolfheim asked, sick of the way he was beating around the bush.

"My point is, we have been looking for a mistake… a trace that the man that came from the sky was planning something, and this might be it."

Warrod frowned. "And how are you sure?"

"As I said, it's a theory, but a really thought provoking one." Gran Doma offered.

Warrod began, "The Fairy Tail mages-"

"Were the only witnesses. Yes I agree." Gran Doma scoffed. "But which of them? Erza Scarlet, the one possibly killed, kidnapped and brought back by the same person we are after? And Natsu Dragneel," Gran Doma looked to the Saints. "You yourselves said that when the sky opened, the Dragon Slayer was pinned to the air and underwent psychological trauma." Gran Doma's voice increased. "How do we know, that he has not planted moles for us and has been doing so from the start?!"

"That's a very serious accusation right there Doma." Hyberion warned. "I hope you have proof to back this up."

"As I said." Gran Doma's voice deepened. " **It's only a theory.** The man came from the sky, defeated us and vanished into thin air. We can only assume that he is building a force to attack us from the Dark mages. And since he wants to rule," Gran Doma looked to all of them, "he has to take out the competition."

"He's powerful enough to take out Tartaros, if his might was what we felt." Wolfheim spoke.

"But what if he doesn't need the attention." Gran Doma asked. "What if, he needs us to take them out, weaken us, and silenty build a war against us? From his arrival, his intention was clear."

The Council was silent and Hyberion clenched his fist, _This is not good._

"Isn't it strange that the bodies of the villagers were blown up," Gran Doma continued, "the creature which the mages defeated were blown up, and coincidentally, a Fire Dragon slayer was right there, he has the ability, no?"

"You are saying they killed them?" Warrod asked, his face taking a fierce countenance.

Gran Doma began to slightly tremble, knowing the accusation he was about to make, but this was for the people. He couldn't falter, not when the truth was staring at them in the face. He had to make them see it. Even if Warrod Sequen looked like eviscerating him right now.

"I am saying," Gran Doma pointed out. "That they didn't need witnesses."

"That's enough." Hyberion cut him off. "Enough with your theories."

But the damage had already been done.

"But what if he's right?!" a member of the council shouted out in alarm.

Hyberion scowled. "He is making up things based on how he wants it to look."

"But it makes sense, doesn't it?!" Michello asked in alarm. "Whether he's right or wrong, we have to consider that if he can turn mages against the light, how do we know he hasn't done so to someone in this room?"

"This is how conspiracies are made!" Wolfheim hit the table, shutting most of them up. "And we break up, we start having doubts about each other! We need to have one mind! And straying from the face that Tartaros are hiding is ignorant!"

"I hear you." Gran Doma muttered. "And yes, I may be wrong, but you have to consider the fact that I may be right. This is not child's play! Our duty is to consider every possibility and act on it so it doesn't become a reality!"

"What are you saying?"

"That we should invite Erza Scarlet and Natsu Dragneel back. It was highly unwise letting them go, we need to question them, and we need to see if they are telling the truth."

The shouts of agreements caused Hyberion to look to Wolfheim who closed his eyes and relaxed to his chair. He turned to look at Warrod who looked like he was going to tear the building down.

It was like a reversal of characters. This was unnecessarily tense.

The short time that passed felt like eternity to the Council Chairman. After a long while of deliberation, he called out.

"Guard!"

"Yes sir!" The guard ran in and looked to the man in charge of the proceedings.

"Get me Lahar."

…

"You called for me, Chairman."

Lahar was seen on one knee before the council and Hyberion was looking straight to him.

"You are to bring Erza Scarlet and Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail for questioning."

Gran Doma closed his eyes in relief. Justice was going to be done.

…

Erza looked forward in confusion.

"I don't understand. We have given you all the information we can."

Both she and Natsu were seen in front of the building the guild members gathered around them to show their support. Makarov and Gildarts were away, while Laxus was on a mission. The rest of the guild were there, looking stunned at the development of events.

A platoon of Rune Knights directly from Era was seen before the Fairy Tail guild in magnolia, led by Lahar.

"We need to ask you more questions?"

Natsu scowled. "Like what? We have told you all that happened, it was all Tartaros."

"We are not asking, whether or not Tartaros was involved."

"You do not believe us?"

Lahar took a cautious step forward. "It would be wise if you came peacefully with us."

"Like hell we would!"

"What do you mean, not Tartaros?" Erza asked. Her expression was hidden as she clenched her fist.

Natsu looked to her.

"What are you saying?"

"Come with us, this is a very important investigation, when we confirm you are not compro-"

Lahar's eyes widened at the word he almost let slip.

Erza's clench tightened. "Compromised, that was the word. Why didn't you finish it?"

"Don't make this a scene." Lahar warned

"You already have." Erza spoke as people were seen gathering around the guild, observing the events.

Lahar walked slowly till he was right before Erza. "Do the right thing, Erza."

"Hey!" Gray stepped forward as Erza began to let out sharp exhales of air her lips trembling at what was implied. "If you want them you have to take us too! They did their jobs, and yes, it didn't go well but that doesn't mean-"

"Gray." Mirajane drew his attention and he turned to her. "Stop."

She looked to Erza whose expression was hidden all through. "What do you want to do Erza?"

Erza's mind was a whirlwind of thoughts.

It was impossible, right? She wasn't an agent for him, whoever he was. She began to hyperventilate, wondering if he had made her a mole for him. No, it was impossible, she was a mage of Fairy Tail, she wasn't part of him, she wasn't in league with him.

She bit her lip which kept trembling at the hidden thoughts. That part of her that wondered if she had been working for him without her knowing.

 _No_. She began to exhale loudly. "No."

Lahar's eyes narrowed and placed a palm forcefully on her shoulder. "The time to be civil has stopped. Come with me."

" **No!** "

Suddenly, a huge repulsive force took heed around Erza and sent them all flying backwards. The Rune Knights, the Fairy Tail guild and the surrounding citizens.

The front half of the building was blown away as everyone within the range of the attack were sent flying away.

Erza's eyes took a strange coloration as it began to change to the Rinnegan, similar to that of Naruto's.

Back in the Guardian's Haven, Naruto had a palm over his face in shock as his eyes pulsed, and at that moment, he saw what Erza saw, and a stunned expression overtook his features. "Oh no."

"Hey Naruto." Arthur asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" Naruto yelled at him causing him to stay back and he body flickered away from the guild building to the back clearing. He leaned to a tree, heaving in and out as he felt a large portion of his chakra being sucked away.

"Erza."

…

Erza looked around in horror at the destruction she had caused. She noted that they were all unconscious, the effect of the attack shown from a birds eye.

Trembling in fear she went to her knees and took in the damage from her.

That was impossible.

"No. I… I'm not… _"_

Lahar grunted from the forest he was blown towards and looked blearily to Erza in the distance, who was like a blimp in the distance. _This power, it's like…_

Erza looked totally lost, not intending to move from her position. Her mind was in a state of shock, unable to comprehend what had happened.

What exactly was she?

All she saw was a flash of yellow and before she could note what had happened, she vanished from the area.

Lahar looked in shock. _Oh no._

Slowly, he began to lose unconsciousness as thoughts spiraled in his mind.

…


	11. Full Circle

_**FULL CIRCLE**_

 _ **I believe I have your attention now. Well listen, I am someone who can take the shape of anything, be anywhere at any moment, you wouldn't know when I would be beside you, behind you, or right in front of you.**_

 _ **All I need is valuable information, for some reason your memories don't go deep. Must be because I cannot control these powers yet; the merging has inhibited my control huh. Well, you will briefed later, for now sleep; your purpose in my new world will come soon enough.**_

…

Brown eyes slowly opened, taking in every ray of light. Slowly and reluctantly, she uncovered her face. She blinked, closed her eyes and blinked again. Streaks of sunlight penetrated the window, aiming to blind her. From the sun's position and from the feeling from her body, she knew that she had slept for long.

Sitting up, a few light taps upon the pane made her turn to the window. It had begun to snow again. She watched sleepily the flakes, silver crystals that slowly made their way down.

A bang of her purple hair blocked her eyesight slightly and she used her right hand to remove the obstruction. Deep in her eyes as she stared to the falling snow, was a deep longing that was almost indiscernible.

How long had it been? Weeks, a month?

Since that day; the day the day the sky opened. That moment, changed her life in a way she never saw coming, and that was an even surprising thing to factor. She always prided herself in being one step ahead of everything, making plans as well as potential backups to things that could pose a threat to her.

Even after Grimoire Heart, when she joined Crime Sorciere, she was aware of everything; things that could benefit her, as well as things that could threaten her. Nothing however could prepare or prevent her from that day. The day she had made up her mind to save the world, by reversing time.

She had made her peace; that it was the end for her as a mage. She had given her life to the benefit of the world, and the feeling was incredible. It caused her heart to beat in a way it hadn't before; and a great deal of satisfaction graced her mind. She had done it all of her own volition; even to the end, she was in control.

That was before he came.

She couldn't remember his face anymore; woken up by dreams from that day, the day he turned back time on her body, it was ironic, doing something she could only dream of. On that day, he showed her his might in just one move, and it was the most frightening thing she had ever seen. Grimoire Heart, Zeref, and even the dragons couldn't compare. Because what she felt that day, she never wanted to ever feel that again.

Despite the fear, or the apprehension that graced her; she couldn't help that part of herself, the curious part of her that wondered who he was. Surely he was in Earthland, and he knew of her. The only thing that made her know of him were the dreams of him, dreams that didn't do anything to help her situation.

She needed to find him.

She sighed rubbing the right side of her scalp and moved to the door, twisting the handle and opening it. She didn't flinch at the sudden drop of temperature that graced her body, already used to it. She looked up to the mountains which were made of rigid rock and snow, the tallest of them spearing the clouds above it.

From the top of the mountains, the cold wind came down, wrapping around her. And instead of her body shivering in response, she smiled, remembering her home.

Her mother passed through her mind, and the moment was as peaceful as she could be. After a couple of minutes, she moved back into the home, about to prepare for the day.

…

Ultear Milkovich was seen in a restaurant in a town beneath the mountains. The council had pardoned her of her previous crimes which was due to the sacrifice she had paid, and so, she knew she was free to walk the world. Openly, without regrets.

That was something she enjoyed surprisingly. In comparison to her previous life when she had to be careful, looking over her shoulder for threats, scheming to destroy, she was free. And despite the fact that she had enemies, she knew she could handle herself.

"The usual?" The waiter, an old man at the stand, asked. He looked to be in his early eighties, still able to move around. He was known as 'young man Shinzu', mostly due to the fact he tended to tell stories of when he was still young, mostly when he was a licensed mage. If he still was, he didn't bother to show it.

Ultear surmised that he was retired, leaving the bustling activities of magic to the upcoming generation. He knew Ultear from when she was a child, and so she was always welcome, despite everything.

"Yes." She replied, and Shinzu gave a grin before yelling out.

"Sayomi! Ul-chan's dish, quickly!"

"Sure thing gramps!" His grand-daughter, Sayomi spoke from the kitchen. Ultear let out a wistful smile at the thought of her mother, wondering how everything would have been if she was alive.

"It's been a while since I've seen such a smile from your face." Shinzu said laughing a bit. "What's the secret?"

Ultear just shook her head in the negative. "It's nothing, just thinking."

"You're still young you know, Ul-chan," the man said with a sigh, "People your age need not overthink things."

Ultear let out a resigned chuckle, not wanting to bring up the fact that she was once old, however weird it sounded.

"I guess."

He smiled. "There we go. You know, when I was a mage back then in Crocus, wait… have I told you of my days back then?"

"It's come up once or twice."

Shinzu laughed. "Forgive me, I've been told I repeat myself time and again. Heh, this old age sure does suck."

"But it's much easier, right?"

"Not with my sore bones." Shinzu pointed out, letting out a groan, "what I would give to be young again."

"Well…" Ultear trailed off, knowing one person who probably had the ability to do that. Now that she thought of it, was there a chance that he was immortal?

"You're trailing off again."

Ultear blinked at Shinzu's voice as Sayomi emerged with her food. "One Ultear special coming up!"

"Thank you." Ultear said, nodding in gratitude with a smile.

She smiled. "Anytime."

"Hey old man, we hungry over here!" A man yelled from a corner of a room causing Shinzu's left eyebrow to twitch.

"Why don't you come and get your food brat, rather than waiting over there for it! Do you think I'm as young as before?!"

The man grimaced as his friends and some customers let out amused chuckles at his expense. This was nothing new, they mostly came to his establishment to see him get riled up, and it was always entertaining. Call it business.

"Heh, kids nowadays." Shinzu let out a scowl looking to the table that drew his attention. "Listen here you brat, when I was a mage back then in Crocus…"

Ultear just looked dryly at him, like he didn't remember the discussion they just had. She just tuned him out and focused on her meal while Shinzu told his _young mage story_ for possibly the hundredth time. From the chuckles from the customers, it certainly wasn't getting old.

…

"Are you sure you should be out here, you have quite the number of customers." Ultear asked, noting Shinzu walking out from the back door and joining her to enjoy the cool morning air.

"I needed a break, this old bones aren't what they used to be." Shinzu said, sitting on a bench right beside her and letting out a sigh. He reached for a pipe deep in his cloths and lighted it. Sucking and letting out slight puffs of smoke, he let out a deep exhale. "The old stuff always works."

Ultear smiled at him and looked to the tallest mountain, Shinzu catching her gaze.

"You wanna hear something strange about that mountain?" Shinzu asked, drawing Ultear's attention.

"Strange?"

He let out a puff of smoke. "They say a dragon was frozen to death right there."

Ultear blinked, not hearing of this. "A dragon."

"Ridiculous right?" he laughed. "I'm pretty sure someone just mentioned it as an afterthought and it took root, and well, you know the world we live in; tell a rumor so juicy and the world makes it a reality."

"There isn't a dragon is there."

"Of course there isn't. I went there myself."

Ultear arched an eyebrow in disbelief. "To the top?"

"Where else?" Shinzu laughed. "Was highly disappointed y'see."

Ultear just chuckled and shook her head in wonder.

Shinzu's laugh reduced to a smirk. "But I was happy; grateful even."

"Why did you go up there?"

"Because I wanted to." He said, "And despite the fact that it was highly dangerous, and I'm not trained to withstand the weather like you and Ur-chan, I still went, because I wanted to see if it was true."

"If it was true, you might have not been standing here."

"Need I mentioned I didn't really think things fully back then?" Shinzu said, "I was young, the world was right in front of me, but still, had it been that I didn't go, I'm pretty sure, it would still be bothering me to this moment."

Ultear looked to him. "Did you tell them then, that there wasn't a dragon?"

"Need to keep the mystery, Ultear. We don't have much mages in this town of ours, and so we feel detached from the rest of the world. That story," Shinzu looked with a smile to the mountain top, "that story makes the mysticism of the world felt in this place."

Ultear became silent musing on his words and got the message he was trying to send.

"You think I should go and look for him."

"You need answers Ul-chan," Shinzu let out a sigh, "And I'm pretty sure you are safe, considering he didn't harm you; he helped you. And despite the fact that he landed quite eventfully, I believe there is more to it. But that is not my story." He smiled at her, "It's your story, and I'm sure, it will help you discover who you are."

Ultear looked to him in thought, taking in his words.

"Just like I did with the dragon on the mountain top."

Ultear looked determined and nodded her head. "I'll always be grateful, old man."

"Heh, anything for my god-daughter." Shinzu laughed before blinking, "Ah, I must get in, everything must be in order, right?"

Ultear nodded and Shinzu placed a palm on her head. "Be sure to tell me how it goes, I know I need to hear of it."

"I will."

Ultear was still seen on the bench as Shinzu went inside the building, through the back door.

…

Minutes turned to hours, which turned to days, and Ultear was seen walking through a town.

She tried to figure out a way to track him down, but she didn't figure something substantial; every lead turned to a dead end, and it seemed like she wasn't going to be able to find him. She wanted to give up, and just go back home, living her life peacefully as she had.

But it kept nagging at her, that this was a thread she needed to close, this was something she had to do. And Shinzu's words made her see how important it was. And so, she forged ahead.

Even if it took weeks, even if it took months, she was going to find him. And so her fruitless searches continued, trying to figure out how someone as powerful as him managed to hide from the world. Frustration was again creeping in…

Until it happened.

She was passing through a store, when her eyes caught the edges of a book. Being drawn to it, she could only look in wonder at the pit in her stomach, what was happening to her.

The thing was, she was confused as to what was happening, why she was drawn to the booklet, until she caught the cover page of the magazine. It was the _Weekly Sorcerer,_ and on the cover was none other than Uzumaki Naruto, his picture seen with the headline, ' _ **New Guild Master in town; begins by saving Alverton!**_ ' _by Jason._

His picture stirred something in her, and she trembled as she reached out for it. Her brain began to pulse, trying to fit his face in that silhouette that spoke to her, and to her shock, it fit perfectly.

Looking at the smile on his face it was then she remembered their second meeting.

" _What are you going to do with me?" she asked looking forward at Naruto who replied simply._

" _Let you go."_

 _She blinked. "W…What?"_

 _Naruto grinned a bit, scratching the back of his head. "Things are a little complicated for me, and it may take a moment to find my place here. It would be nice if someone just knew I existed y'know."_

" _I don't follow."_

" _You are someone that has seen the darkness of this world and as worked very hard to not be consumed by it. Those are the strongest friends you could meet here, in this world."_

 _Ultear looked at Naruto in contemplation as he continued. "You are trying to find your place in Earthland, away from the darkness you were enshrouded by when you joined Grimoire Heart."_

 _Ultear's eyes widened to which Naruto smiled in a grim thought. "I've been on the tipping edge there myself. Consumed by so much hate and anger, but still, I managed to find myself."_

 _He looked to her. "I believe you can do that, and while I can wipe the memories of us ever meeting, I wouldn't want to do that. I need at least one person who could understand me. But then again, I need you to make the choice yourself, and you might agree to stay due to fright, something I don't need right now."_

" _Why do you think that could be me?"_

 _Naruto smiled knowingly. "A gut feeling, and I'm rarely wrong in those, but then again, I might be wrong, and it is too early to be making mistakes."_

 _Ultear looked puzzled. "So, you are letting me go."_

" _Yea… but, I can't let the information of who I am specifically, run around like that. I'm sorry in advance."_

" _What are you… doing?" Before Ultear knew, she was back in unconsciousness._

Did he wipe it off, or bury the memory deep in the recesses of her mind, in case she needed to find him? She looked in stunned silence to the picture.

"Who the hell are you, Uzumaki Naruto?"

…

Naruto looked to her in the guild master's office of the Guardian's Haven. "That's quite a story."

"What are you doing exactly in our world?" Ultear asked, noting Naruto's smile.

"What do you think?"

"I…" Ultear trailed off, "…I don't know what to think."

"I do not wish harm upon Earthland. I just… want to find my place, just like you." Naruto admitted.

"What exactly does that mean?"

"I never intended to come here. I was in a battle in my world with a man, a very dangerous man; and our attacks, caused a split in the space barrier, and we found ourselves here."

Naruto smiled, sending a look to the door before looking back at her. "I have made mistakes, horrible mistakes, and there is nothing I can do to reverse it, but I can try to do something, anything to help this world."

Ultear looked to him. "You wanted me to find you."

"I did."

"Because you wanted a guild member?"

"Because I wanted a friend. I never intended for that at that time; I just wanted people who saw me for who I was, not who I unfortunately showed them. I was not in control, my mind was split, broken, and I did something I can never take back. But if I can show them, that I am Uzumaki Naruto, I'll be happy."

"If they still want your head then?"

"They might as well come and try to take it." Naruto smirked. I put up one hell of a defense."

Ultear looked to him in thought, before letting out a smile. "A Guardian's Haven huh, how… appropriate."

Naruto just smiled, letting out a brief chuckle. "Yeah."

…

"Were you satisfied with what you heard?"

Naruto asked Arthur who looked to him, an uncertain expression on his face.

"I had a feeling." He began, "I had a feeling that you were involved, that you were the man who came from the sky."

"And what did you think you would do, once you confirmed those thoughts?"

"I didn't know." He admitted. "I spent time with you; I got to know you, and despite the fact that all this might be fake, that you are just a façade for some dark demon that lies underneath," Naruto smiled at the statement. "I can't help but feel that it is all real, that you aren't the person that killed them."

"Are you okay with that?" Naruto asked, "Knowing that I am the person responsible for it all; your pain, and your suffering, everything that caused your life to fall in shambles." Arthur let out a labored exhale. "Are you really sure, that you okay with that?" Naruto asked, not knowing what to expect. He could understand if Arthur had tried to fight him at this point, he could understand if the mage in front of him bared his teeth in anger, threatening to destroy all he had built.

He could understand clearly.

"Remember when you taught me how to meditate?" Arthur said smiling at the day before. "You made me find peace within that troubled mind of mine. And believe it or not," Arthur let out a relieved sigh, "I did."

Naruto looked to him in thought.

"I know you where the cause of my current problems, and for a while I wanted to find you and kill you. I wanted to use that rage that had been built up within me to destroy you."

Arthur shook his head. "I didn't even recognize myself anymore. The way I was twisted, and the way Tartaros took advantage of that," He clenched his fist, "I hated myself, and I still hate that version of myself. That was not who she fell in love with; that was not who my daughter looked up to every morning, that wasn't me."

Arthur looked to him in sincere gratitude, "You brought me back from the lowest point in my life, you brought me back from that, and for doing that, instead of killing me when you had the chance; or sending me off to jail, you decided to help me, and I'll be grateful to you for that. So yes, I am okay with that. I now know," Arthur smiled, "that you will be the most valuable friend I'll ever have."

Naruto let out a sigh as he closed his eyes.

"I forgive you." He heard Arthur say, and emotions kept bubbling within him. He looked to Arthur, placing his palm on his shoulder.

"Thank you."

It was then it happened.

The moment was silent, but an ominous feeling began to form at the pit of Naruto's stomach. Before he could realize what was happening, his eyes pulsed and the seal he was using to hide the Rinnegan inadvertently got released. Quickly lurching down in response, Arthur looked to him in concern.

"Are you okay Naruto?"

Naruto had a palm over his face in shock as his eyes pulsed, and at that moment, he saw what Erza saw, and a stunned expression overtook his features. "Oh no."

 _ **A path is being formed!**_ Kurama's voice spoke in alarm. _**Get out of there now, Naruto!**_

"Hey Naruto." Arthur moved forward. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" Naruto yelled at him causing him to stay back and he body flickered away from the guild building to the back clearing. He leaned to a tree, heaving in and out as he felt a large portion of his chakra being sucked away.

 _What's happening Kurama?_

 _ **I don't know… but you need to get her out of there now! Things aren't looking good for her.**_

"Erza." Naruto muttered, feeling his chakra replenish as quickly as it was drained. Remembering that he had placed a seal on Erza in case she was in trouble, Naruto flashed to her location and took her away from there.

…

He overlooked her, noting that she was unconscious; but it seemed like he could feel the burden he placed on her body; and he cursed himself even more. Had he made a mistake, did he mess up when he brought her back, if so, he had to fix things. In contemplation, he moved his right hand and exposed her left eye, stunned at the reveal that a Rinnegan was seen staring right at him.

 _What the hell happened?_

 _ **I think you know who to contact.**_ Kurama said in disdain. He never had seen this, and the only person who had researched intricately on the Rinnegan was right there with them. So it was quite annoying to depend on Uchiha Madara for information.

Naruto let out a sigh and moved into the guild building with Arthur waiting for him. He arched an eyebrow at Erza's unconscious form in his arms.

"What's wrong?"

"That's the problem." Naruto said. "I don't know. Where's Ultear?"

"She left to get some things in order." Arthur said, observing Erza. "That's Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail. What is she doing with you?"

"If we do not handle this situation well," Naruto said looking at Erza, a grim thought emerging from his head. "She may end up being a fugitive." Naruto looked to Arthur who looked confused.

"You have a lot to catch up on."

…

A deep chuckle rippled through the air as Madara looked on in complete amusement. Naruto looked at him sternly.

"What's so funny?"

"Your current situation. You said you were going to fix things, I wonder how you intend to fix this one."

"You are going to tell me all you know about the Rinnegan."

"And why should I do that?" Madara arched an eyebrow. "She's a perfect weapon, originally you intended for her to be your deva path, do you really think something as powerful as that can be wiped clean without consequences?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You made her a Deva, then brought her back to life; heh, the only difference now, between yours and Nagato's paths were that his were dead, yours is alive, though even I have to admit, this is unprecedented." Madara laughed lightly, "Leave it to Uzumaki Naruto to put a spin on everything. Heh, you are certainly not a boring fellow."

"But I made sure to pull out the chakra rods-"

"Those were for only mobility," Madara corrected, "it's quite useless if the path is alive isn't it?"

Naruto clenched his fist as the Uchiha continued outstretching his hands.

"You wanted to bring her back, and I did help you with that." He smirked. "Everything is all on you now."

"How do I fix it?"

" **Are you willing,** " Madara leaned in, a smirk seen on his face, " **to kill her again?** "

Naruto's eyes slightly widened and looked to Madara. "What are you saying?"

"What you heard. For you to fix her, you need to kill her; that was when the problem set in."

"You knew this would happen."

"I suspected it; wasn't it glorious!"

Naruto looked to her, "I will not kill her."

"I know, that's why I'm happy that is the only way; it gives you a chance to do what is necessary for once."

"Necessary?" Naruto looked incensed. "Necessary?!"

Madara narrowed his eyes at his countenance.

"You killed friends I cared about! You tore apart my family!" Naruto stepped forward and looked into Madara's eyes. "Where's the necessity in that?! You put us in a war no one was ready about all because you wanted to force your ideal of peace down our throats; tell me the fucking necessity of that."

"No one, is ever ready for war." Madara said simply, "But it's a necessary evil, I've come to accept that. They say you can take a horse to a river but you can't force him to drink the water. Well," Madara smirked, "In my infinite Tsukuyomi, it was possible."

"Why are you like this?" Naruto looked in reflection, "What made you like this?"

"You had the answer a while ago." Madara replied, "And it is what makes each and every one of us… War."

"I am not killing her."

"You know you can bring her back. But can her mind handle the trip again?" Madara asked in curiosity. "With the burden she already feels, I'm pretty sure she will be broken."

Naruto closed his eyes in thought as Madara continued.

"But even then, you know that if you don't fix this, she cannot go back to her family, she will forever be ostracized for being a fugitive, something deep down you know she does not deserve. Was this really the price she had to pay for loving them?" Madara whispered, "Is that really the price of love? Even though you promise to shield her, you committed a grave act on this world; and the risks are far too great. Will you do that to her?"

Madara continued. "Will you deny her, her family just because you were denied yours? We looked through her memories, you know the life she lived. You know the pain, the insecurities that she feels every day, and now imagine what it must be with your meddling. But then again will you want to risk breaking her mind just because you want one clear conscience?"

Naruto clenched his fist as Madara looked on, intrigued at this turn of events. He gave a sadistic grin.

"Now, I want to know what you are going to do about that."

…

"I made a mistake." Naruto said, looking at Erza's unconscious body in the medical room. "A big mistake."

"That's unbelievable." Arthur whistled. "Do you know how to fix her?"

"She might not be able to handle it a second time, if I attempt that. Her mind might not be what it was anymore."

"And if you don't, the world will hate her," Arthur said as Naruto clenched his fist, "they will see that she, a beacon of hope, was abetting the enemy." Arthur shook his head. "I certainly do not want to be in your shoes right now."

…

Makarov looked on in shock at the destroyed guild. Despite the fact that he wished that it was a guild brawl that did this, he knew that it was not. Mirajane did call him. Gildarts was too far away for him to be brought into this mess, but still he was on his way.

He had gone to the hospital to note many of them being unconscious, but they were okay. That was good.

"What really happened?" He asked.

Mirajane looked saddened. "It was Erza… she-"

Makarov looked at the epicenter of the repulsion, and he knew whose attack that was similar to.

"She was called for questioning and she was uneasy about it, maybe it was because she didn't know what to think? And so she-" Mirajane halted, unable to continue.

"Where is she?"

"He took her."

Makarov looked incensed. " **Again?** "

"Yes."

"And Natsu?"

"He's with the Magic Council right now. Lucy and Happy went after him. The rest who are not harmed, well."

The two looked to note them trying to clear the area.

"What do we do, master?" Cana asked, her eyes showing fear at the situation."

"Whoever he is." Makarov said, clenching his fist. "He's messed with my children more than enough." He began to walk away from the ruins. "Come with me, Mirajane."

"Where are we going?"

" **To the Headquarters.** "

…

"Natsu Dragneel, Fire Dragon Slayer and mage of Fairy Tail, what can you now say?"

Natsu was seen in an interrogation room, bound by magic restraining chains. Lahar sat opposite him in the darkened room, observing his features.

"Erza always wanted to do the right thing." Natsu said, his voice showing that he was not joking. His expression was hidden, darkness aiding in that. "And she always felt that something was wrong with her, but she knew that she didn't work for him. I wanted to go after him, I wanted to kill him, for what he did to her, but Mira said it wasn't right, that we had to be strong enough to bring him in."

Lahar didn't say anything; he just looked forward at him.

"When I get out of here, I'm going to find her, I'm going to find him! And because of what he has done to us," Natsu looked to Lahar whose body shivered at the draconic pupils that glowed fiery red.

" **I will kill him!** "

…

"Do you think he's working for him?" Wolfheim asked. He and Hyberion were seen observing the questioning through the window.

"No, he isn't." Hyberion concluded. "Even before all this, it's Gran Doma's brash reasoning that led to this. And I'm sure Erza was just a person caught up in the middle of all this. The main culprit is the man that fell out of the sky."

"They have a moniker for him, the Sky Demon." Wolfheim shook his head in wonder. "People are getting scared, Magnolia is just the beginning."

"This is a good thing though. With this development, Natsu is going to find him for us." Hyberion said. "There's no one with a need to find him like him right now. His reason is just simple, he has to save his friend."

Wolfheim looked through the glass. "Is that a good idea?"

"If we do things through the council, all we will do is make a lot of noise. He's made a personal beef with Fairy Tail, and time and again," Hyberion smirked looking into Natsu's enraged eyes.

"… **that seems to be a bad idea.** "

…


	12. Threat

_**THREAT**_

The pillar of fiery smoke and dust, still boiling up from where the explosion had gone up far underground, was being agitated at the bottom. A series of new flashes broke out, lifting and spreading the incandescent gases, and then a gush of flame rose.

A column of pure hydrogen must have rushed up into the vacuum created by the explosion; because the next blast of flame, in a lateral sheet, came at nearly ten thousand feet above the ground, and great rags of fire, changing from red to violet and back through the spectrum to red again, went soaring away to dissipate in the upper atmosphere.

There was nothing about stealth, or subtlety. This was pure destruction.

Stepping into the forest robbed you of one sense and heightened the others. It was disorienting to be almost blinded but given the ears of the wolf. With her entire frame in high alert, even the soft susurration of the branches felt heavy in her ears. Her sense of smell was sensitized, the loam in the earth and the decomposing leaves made the atmosphere lose and thick.

While she ran blindly through the forest, the fact that it was somewhat familiar helped her a bit, as she was able to avoid the large roots from the towering trees that blocked the moonlight and jump above the thickets in time. Her only source of illumination in the forest were the rays from the moonlight that penetrated through the leaves which did nothing if she was to be honest with herself.

She was helpless, having escaped the explosion that graced her guild. How far was it now? She didn't know, she didn't care. She needed to find help before they found her.

The bare branches spiked into the sky – no sign of life to be found anywhere. She didn't know what laid in the dark forest, only moving through during the day. They said at night, the demons came to play, and it was chilling how right the statement was at this very moment.

A hand forcefully clasped around her throat caused her to gasp out in surprise and pain, trying to remove the large muscular hand that grasped her jugular.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you think we forgot about ya?" the sadistic voice asked. The individual's expression was hidden in the darkness, but she had a feeling as to who he was; one of the Demons of Tartaros.

She struggled fervently, struggling for air. "P…Please… let me go!"

"Tartaros does not do well with betrayal, we are quite a jealous bunch, ya see." He said with a deathly grin that she could feel. "Your guild decided to switch sides to the man that fell from the sky, what is it you all call him? **Isghar's Apocalypse?** " The individual laughed out in amusement.

"He exists and you know it!" she retorted, her eyes holding out a spark of defiance within her.

"And where was he when I blew up your friggin' guild, huh?! Where is he now?!" He asked, "You made an alliance with Tartaros, and you are either with us, or against us. Unfortunately, you being against us means you die."

"He would bring forth a new reign of darkness over Earthland!" She spat out causing him to frown. "Your time is over…" His hands glowed and his infuriated expression was seen. "Jackal of Tartaros!"

Jackal grit his teeth in rage as he blew her completely to pieces. His wild hair rippled due to the shockwave as his entire frame was covered in blood.

" **We are the rulers of the darkness!** " Jackal shouted in anger to the air. "We are the children of Zeref, and you are nothing, and he is nothing! When he comes we will kill him," he grinned. " **Earthland is ours!** "

…

Naruto looked on to the bed that had Erza Scarlet lying on it, letting out a sigh. He was sitting on a chair right beside the bed, Ultear seen beside him.

"You know," he said, "nothing is as painful to the human mind as a great and sudden change."

"If there's anything I know, is that she is a fighter." Ultear said, looking to Erza. "She isn't as fragile as you probably think."

"It's not that. Everyone has a breaking point Ultear." Naruto pointed out. "I've felt it. I just fear that she has reached hers."

"What are you going to do then?" she asked.

"I'll shelter her for the time being, and find a way out of this mess." Naruto replied, delving into his thoughts. _I wonder what Madara would have done if he was in my shoes._

 _ **Not give a shit.**_ Kurama said simply. _ **He would have destroyed Earthland by now, brought it under his thumb.**_

Naruto gave a wistful smile, almost gaining a wishful countenance. _That's… easy._

 _ **And you don't like easy, do you?**_

For a while Naruto was silent, before replying. _Yeah._

He blinked, looking to his hand and noted that a seal was glowing. He arched his right eyebrow. "Huh."

"What is that?" Ultear asked.

"A seal." Naruto said. "Someone needs my help, probably. It could be nothing." He stood up and looked to Ultear. "I'll be right back as soon as I'm done, keep an eye on her will you."

"Sure thing."

Naruto nodded, and in a wisp of yellow, he vanished from the spot.

…

After taking in the damage done to the Fairy Tail guild, Naruto closed his eyes in thought. Although he had seen it through Erza's eyes, he did not really comprehend the full effect until now.

It was quite pleasing to a certain aspect of him. An aspect he tried to keep buried.

"Looks a bit roughed up right?" Makarov asked, noting his gaze.

"What happened?"

"Our visitor's meddling." The Fairy Tail Guild Master sighed, observing the guild members going through the wreckage. "It takes my full might not to try and go after him. I'm trying to stop them from seeking payback, because this is above them. You are new, and you are pretty strong if your show in the council was any indication."

Naruto blinked. "You weren't there."

"I was appointed to be your supervisor, I had to know everything." Makarov pointed out. "And for some reason, I feel like you are still holding back."

Naruto smiled, looking to him. "What makes you think so?"

"A feeling."

The mages were trying to clear the area when Cana blinked, seeing Naruto and Makarov in the distance. "Who's that right next to Master?"

"A new Guild Master." Mirajane supplied. "He was the one that saved Alverton weeks ago."

"Holy shit." Cana whistled. "The town that was attacked by Tartaros?" Noting Mirajane's nod, she nodded in approval. "Not bad."

"Since he is a new Guild Master, Master was appointed to supervise him." Mirajane continued as the mages observed him from a distance. "As to why he is here, I don't know."

"Probably to capture the guy from the sky." Mest supplied. "If anything, they'll need as much power as they can."

Wendy looked on, deep in thought. _He smells weird._ Shaking her head, she looked to Mirajane. "When is Natsu coming back?"

"I don't know, he has been in the council since yesterday, who knows what's going on over there. But Lucy, Gray and Happy are over there, so they should be okay."

"It's Erza I'm more worried about." Levy said, looking down in sadness. "She must be going through so much."

"Yeah." Cana said in thought before clenching her fist. "All the more reason why we need to move and get her back!"

Laxus watched Naruto and Makarov's exchange from a distance, not saying anything. Freed looked to him. "We've tried almost everywhere we think he would have taken her, the dark guilds have no idea where he is, and we haven't found her."

"It's impossible." Laxus said in thought, "she has to be somewhere, she cannot just fall of the map like that."

"The only move that seems likely is when he makes a move." Evergreen said adjusting her glasses. "Right now, we are at nothing."

"What do you know about that guy?" Laxus asked, gesturing to Naruto.

Bickslow folded his arms. "Nothing much. He defeated a Tartaros mage after he became a guild master. Everything else is from that magazine that featured him."

"Isn't it weird?" Laxus asked, clenching his fist. "The fact that we know next to nothing about him but yet he was made a Guild Master. He's not that well known, just became famous after that Alverton fiasco."

"Master seems to trust him, I don't know, maybe." Bickslow replied. "The council might be hiding who he is, or something else. But the fact that he seems to be on good terms with Master, should help calm down any doubts."

"It doesn't mean anything." Laxus said. "I just have a feeling about him, everything about him seems hazy. And I can't get a clear picture of him."

Evergreen noted the two Guild Masters walking towards the building. "What do they want to do?"

"Hey everyone." Makarov called to the mages. "This is a Guild Master from the Guardian's Haven in Era, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto waved at them as the mages nodded in recognition.

"Yeah we know you, we read about Alverton." Cana said prompting Naruto to laugh lightly,

"Good things I hope?"

"Well, it was quite impressive." Cana admitted.

"Probably all of you know by now but Master Makarov is my supervisor since I'm a new Guild Master. Apparently I still need training wheels." Naruto said with a smile while Makarov let out a chuckle. "Anyways I'm here to lend my help to rebuild your guild."

"Uhh, do you build?" Levy asked to which Naruto just chuckled, "something like that. If you all would back off a bit."

As soon as the area was clear, Naruto simply placed his hands on the earth, channeling his _Wood Release_ energy through his palm.

Before Yamato had died, he had taught Naruto the basics after Tsunade had implanted some of the First Hokage's gene in him so they could stand a better chance against Madara. In war, everything needed to count. With his chakra, the potential of techniques within his repertoire was limitless.

 _ **Wood Release: Restructured Creation.**_

Simply applying it with a little amount of chakra, the Mages were stunned when a completely similar version of the old guild emerged from the ground and moving up till it was right above them.

They looked in awe, letting of mutterings of surprise.

Makarov looked to him. He knew that had some wood manipulating ability as he demonstrated in the council, but he never expected this.

"I think that you guys can paint it however you wish, don't you think so?" Naruto asked while laughing.

Makarov nodded in approval, he was now confident that he needed Naruto as a friend in case the guild got destroyed by its brawling inhabitants.

"Awesome!" Cana said in awe. "Holy shit that's awesome."

"That was quite impressive." Freed admitted, with a smile. "That actually saves us a lot of work."

"And money." Bickslow added.

Laxus said nothing. He just watched the happenings with his Thunder tribe from a distance. Naruto, feeling his gaze, turned and looked to him, before letting out a smile, waving towards them.

While Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen, nodded, waved back and smiled respectively, Laxus didn't do anything. He just vanished from the scene in a streak of lightning prompting an amused expression from Naruto.

The Thunder Tribe were stunned at his departure, as Evergreen wondered. "Where did he head to?"

"Good question." Freed answered.

…

"How are you doing, Natsu Dragneel?" Hyberion asked, looking to him in the interrogation room. The Council Chairman sat across the Dragonslayer noting his countenance.

"When are you going to let me go?" Natsu asked, uncaring to the individual before him.

"As of right now, I can't. According to the council, you might be involved with our mutual friend."

"That's bullshit."

"I also think that." Hyberion commented, leaning to his chair. "Excluding the curse word but yes, I believe you were just caught within his machinations."

Natsu just stared at him, not saying a thing.

"But I can't make those decisions by myself." Hyberion continued. "Unfortunately that's why the council comes in. In good times, it is a good thing. In times when they allow themselves to be ruled by fear, it leads to irrational decisions. Fear is quite a catalyst for that."

"What then are you trying to do?"

"Do you know your friends are here?" Hyberion asked, causing Natsu to look stunned. "They were here since yesterday when you were taken. Or rather, after you didn't put up a fight as usual."

Natsu clenched his fist.

"Which brings up a curious question; why did you come when you were against that at the beginning?"

Natsu's fist trembled as Hyberion observed him, taking in his expressions.

"Are you beginning to have doubts, as to Erza's identity?"

Natsu seemed infuriated. "What are you-"

"Anything could have happened in those days that she was captured, anything could be happening to her now. You know that, you suspect that. You just hate yourself for thinking about it."

Natsu let out a labored exhale and looked to him. "She is not working for him."

"Say that with a bit more conviction." Hyberion said with a knowing smile.

Natsu faltered.

"Just like you I have questions, questions upon questions that needs to be answered." Hyberion said. "And contrary to the council's views, I admire the Fairy Tail guild. I'm quite envious you see."

"Envious?"

"A guild that treats each other like family. That's one gold standard."

Natsu looked down in thought.

"I am in agreement at the term; anything can be done if it's for family. And I know you are willing to do that."

Natsu looked to him. "Anything."

"Anything huh." Hyberion rubbed his chin for a moment. "Your abilities has grown with time, and you are on par with most S-rank mages, but I guess time has not been favorable to you, considering the aftermath of Grimoire Heart's downfall. You helped in defeating Oracion Seis, Grimoire Heart and if given time, you have the prospective to eventually defeat Tartaros. You have potential never seen in a while, potential we would like to promote, to… build."

"What are you saying?"

"Are you willing to do what's necessary, save Erza Scarlet?" Hyberion leaned towards Natsu. "Are you willing to do what is necessary for family?"

Natsu pursed his lips. "Without a doubt!"

"There are dark guilds that pledge complete allegiance to him, Ishgar's Apocalypse." Hyberion commented. "In just a day, he managed to climb to the leagues of Zeref, which frightens the world more than you know. We cannot act beyond the restrictions of the council, but you can, if elevated to S-rank status."

Natsu's eyes widened. "W…What are you saying?!"

"Do you accept the title of an S-rank mage, Natsu Dragneel?"

Natsu looked to him in complete stunned silence. "Y…You want me to be a…"

"That's quite an information to take home eh?" Hyberion let out a light laugh.

Unwillingly, the edges of his lips twitched up a bit. "Y…Yeah."

"Naturally the council deems it fit to promote mages after each guild's S-rank trial, but as I said, we have seen your capabilities. And I believe you can do more."

"What of the council? You said they think that I-"

"I'll handle it. I have some pull with the King of Fiore, I think that makes thing easier."

"Holy shit." Natsu whistled. This was not how he saw his day going.

"Yes, holy shit." Hyberion chuckled, and leaned in, expecting an answer. "So, what do you say?"

…

Erza looked forward, her eyes displaying a myriad of thoughts. She was completely stunned, unable to comprehend what was happening to her. As soon as she woke up, she saw Ultear which elicited a bunch of questions in her head. A major one was how was she young after what had happened?

Ultear was quick to explain what had transpired after turning time to reverse the effects of the eclipse gate, which was shocking. An ability to reverse aging? This was time manipulation at unprecedented levels, typical of him. For a moment, she wasn't surprised, not feeling shocked after what she had experienced.

"I am a criminal." She surmised.

"No you aren't." Ultear said. "Well, not yet."

"When is he coming back?"

"Soon. He left earlier, before you woke up. He will fix this for you."

"So you know who he is." Erza deduced, feeling alarmed. It was like she was in the devil's den. "You know he is the person that attacked us, that killed me. You know that he killed people."

"You will see the full picture soon, Erza. Just be patient."

"Patient?" Erza asked, her eyes brimming with tears. "I don't even know what to do anymore, I don't know what to feel anymore, I don't know… I don't know what to think anymore. Ever since I came back, I've been bothered as to what I was, if I was still Erza Scarlet," he voice faltered, "or something else. And now I…" Erza halted, clenching her fist.

Arthur who was outside the door, was seen with his eyes closed as he listened.

"I…" Erza clenched her fist, her eyes brimming with emotion. "I… don't know what to do anymore."

Ultear smiled sympathetically at her and moved to sit right beside her.

"When you meet him, you'll see that you have nothing to fear. He isn't who you think he is. And trust me, when I say, he will fix this for you."

"How do you even know, that you are not being controlled by him? That what you feel, that what you've seen, is just what he wants you to see?"

Ultear looked down and let out a smile. "I just know it isn't. I've lived my whole life on the other side, and you know that. Despite his power, it's in the small things that you get to see people for what they are. And having seen these things, I know he is a good person who got mixed up in some real shit."

Ultear looked to Erza's eyes. "So trust me, Erza. You are not being controlled by him. More than anything, he just wants you to have free will. Until then, until he fixes this, he will help you in any way he can. He's scared that he's broken you, prove him wrong."

Erza just looked in thought after digesting Ultear's words.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked, unable to form a decision in her mind.

Ultear just smiled at the Fairy Tail mage. "I just do, and you will too."

Erza let out a wistful smile not knowing what to say.

…

Lucy, and Gray were seen in a room sitting on chairs given to them by the council. Happy was busy snoring on Lucy's lap while Gray directed a look of hate to the peaceful cat.

 _Lucky bastard._

Being held up in a room for a day certainly made his mind wander.

"I wonder when they'll let him go." Lucy cut him out of his thoughts.

"If it's anything like when they called for Erza, I'm sure he'll be out soon." Gray said.

"But Erza." Lucy wondered. "What do you think was done to her? That power and the way she-"

"Erza would never attack anyone from the guild if it was her intention." Gray said with conviction. "Whatever is happening to her we will help her, and we will stop it." He looked to her. "She would never give up on us, and we should do the same. She deserves it."

"But if we are to fight that guy." Lucy wondered, shivering a bit. "He's really powerful."

"Many have come before him, many of them that seemed way too powerful, but one thing I know," Gray said looking to Lucy, "is that the world is still standing. If he wants to take this world, he has to wipe us all out, and we sure as hell will show him the true power of Earthland."

Lucy smiled at him, feeling inspired by his words. It was never in her mindset to dream big like her fellow guild members, she always wanted to be a mage, someone who could help people. Natsu was on a quest to locate his dragon parent, and she knew Gray was going to be at his side.

At times she felt relegated to the side, and she hated being the girl that was always saved time and again. She knew that she had grown in leaps, compared to when she had first inherited her mother's celestial keys, but compared to the strengths of Natsu and Gray, she couldn't help but feel that she was not contributing enough.

Even now, when the odds seemed totally against them; even now, when they knew that there was no chance of defeating Ishgar's Apocalypse, they still held up hope, that he could be beaten, but what of her, did she really believe that?

If she was to be honest with herself, she didn't. She felt his power that day, and maybe it was because she was more in tune to the spiritual energies of the world than the others, but what she felt that day, was power beyond imagination.

Just how possible was it, for a single person to hold that might within his grasp? She wondered.

The funny thing was that, even though she was buried by all these doubts and fears, like she had always been, the guild had always been there to help, to pull her from the hole of worries she kept burying herself in, and even now, when the odds didn't seem to be in their favor, she smiled at Gray's words, because it stirred up a hidden feeling that he could be defeated, was it a delusion, or wishful thinking? The thing was that, it was there.

"Hey guys!"

Lucy's smile widened as soon as she looked to the door, noting Natsu looking at her. "Natsu!"

Quickly moving, she enveloped him in a hug. "Are you alright?!"

So filled with emotions, she failed to notice that Happy was sleeping on her lap and her sudden motion dropped him to the floor which woke him up from his slumber.

"What the hell Lucy?!" Happy yelled out as Lucy began to laugh out. "Oops!"

"You made us wait." Gray scowled.

Natsu's eyebrow twitched, "No one asked you to come, dumbass!"

"Huh?!" Gray's eyebrow twitched. "What are-"

"Okay let's keep the pissing contest to a minimum till we reach the guild." Lucy said, separating the two rivals with both of her hands. The two huffed, turning to the side, which elicited a chuckle from the Celestial Mage. Happy just flew to Natsu's head, the Dragonslayer showing delight at its presence.

While Happy was nursing a head bump he kept shooting glares to Lucy who looked to Natsu in concern.

"So, how was it?"

"Well, I need to speak to Master first of all." Natsu said, "Let's head back."

…

The Rune knights had placed a perimeter around the destroyed guild in a hidden location. They had scoured every inch of the place, trying to figure out what happened that caused the guild to be destroyed.

Lahar crouched to the earth. _These explosions, they are similar to that of Dreasil._ He deduced. The burns were all similar and it seemed the perpetrator, whoever the individual was, was powerful, considering the potent magic power still left in the air.

"Commander!"

"Yes?" Lahar shifted his gaze to a knight who seemed breathe heavily. His eyes were like he saw a ghost. He was new, Lahar mused. This was a normal occurrence, most of them here were horrified at the massacre that was right before them, but that was why they were knights. They needed to do this, because no one could.

"Over there in the forest." He said, his eyes trying to conceal the horrified look on his features.

Lahar nodded and stood up. "Let's head on over there."

…

Lahar let out a heavy exhale at the body parts strewn around. This was really barbaric. Whoever it was that did this, deserved to die, despite the laws, that was his own personal opinion.

"From the… parts," the Rune knight said, trying to hold on to his stomach contents. "We managed to deduce that it was a female."

"For someone to attack this guild they must have a lot of guts."

"Doesn't it seem like-"

"What happened over at Dreasil? Yes, it's quite similar." Lahar sighed. It seemed like the time had finally come. He looked to the Rune Knight, "Get me a Lacrima, quickly."

The Rune Knight nodded and moved away while Lahar observed the Knights under his command scouring every inch of the place. From what he observed it seemed like she managed to escape the destruction to the guild but was killed before she got far.

The Rune Knight who was sent, came back with a Lacrima and Lahar reached for the Magic Council.

After glowing for a bit, the Lacrima's glow died down to reveal Hyberion looking at him.

"Commander."

"Chairman Hyberion."

"What is it?"

"Another attack, this one similar to what happened in Dreasil."

Hyberion narrowed his eyes. "Another attack?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"From what we've managed to deduce the Guild that was destroyed was _**Todesottem**_."

"Todesottem?" Hyberion looked in thought. "I know that guild, they are part of the Balam Alliance, aren't they?"

"They are." Lahar looked to him. "Since they are part of the Balam Alliance, no guild would actually try to attack them."

"But they are dead."

"I would like us to reconsider Erza Scarlet's story regarding Dreasil."

"That there is a chance she was telling the truth?"

"It means Tartaros is on the move."

"I see."

"From what I've seen, it's impossible for Natsu Dragneel to be responsible for this, because he was at the Council Headquarters when this happened."

"That's a pretty strong alibi isn't it?"

"For now I think we can clear him, but as for Erza Scarlet, she is still connected to _Ishgar's Apocalypse._ In what way, I don't know. _"_

Hyberion chuckled. "I see the name is catching along." He nodded. "Very well, continue your work. I will take care of things on this head."

"Thank you, Chairman Hyberion."

"Keep up the good work Commander."

The Lacrima went off and Lahar gave it back to the Rune Knight who took it and went off. The Commander sighed, looking at the wide span of land.

Things were certainly going to be hectic.

…

Hyberion simply looked forward as Wolfheim looked through a scroll in his hands. "Are you sure about this? It's not yet proven that they were the cause of this."

"Tell me, assuming this is true, why do you think Tartaros would attack one of their own?"

"Betrayal." Wolfheim said.

"Exactly." Hyberion said, "But for a Guild like Todesottem to betray Tartaros, something bigger must be in play."

"The Apocalypse."

"It really is getting around isn't it? Funny how his moniker is similar to that of a certain Dragon."

"You mean that he has started to move?"

"If he has, he has not bothered to show it. What we know, is that agitations are building around the Balam Alliance, and if Guilds are beginning to defy them, we need to take advantage of it."

"Heh," Wolfheim mused, "My father always told me, the moment your people begin to rise up to you, you cease to being a threat."

"I'd like to think it applies to the Dark Guilds at this moment."

"But this… this is big."

"We should nip this while it's still budding." Hyberion said leaning into his chair. "We gather the Guild Masters, and…"

Hyberion looked to the map of Earthland on the wall behind Wolfheim.

"… **we end Tartaros, once and for all.** "

…


	13. Escalation

_**ESCALATION**_

The forests surrounding the newly restored Fairy Tail Guild sparkled with life as the sounds of the birds and animals filled the atmosphere. The guild was observed to be painted by the guild members and so far they were halfway through.

"I'm just saying." Cana supplied. "We need something like a backup plan."

"I don't really think it's necessary." Wendy chuckled to which Cana scoffed.

"Well tell me Dragonslayer." The Card-Magic user turned to Wendy with an arched eyebrow as Elfman, Mest, Gajeel and a couple of the males were busy painting the guild. She had her arms in an akimbo fashion trying to make a point. "How many times has our guild been destroyed?"

"It doesn't mean-"

"We need something, like to donate funds in case it gets destroyed again!" Cana nodded. "We can't always count on Naruto-san to keep fixing it."

"You just want to pool money so you can gamble off it!" Gajeel spoke from the roof of the guild, raising his voice in annoyance. "Stop using us to fill your pockets, go on a mission!"

Cana's left eyebrow twitched in anger. "How dare you think I'm that petty!" she yelled back at him.

"He has a point." Levy said from the base of the guild as she placed a paint on a platform that levitated to the top of the guild.

"Don't let me even begin to say why you supporting him isn't surprising." Cana rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "Next time the guild gets destroyed, you are all buying me a drink for the next year!" she said with certainty.

"How did this even turn into a bet?" Mirajane asked dryly while placed a tray holding multiple pitchers of a cool drink on the platform that had descended again, taking it upwards.

"Thanks sis!" Elfman said in thanks as the drinks levitated to their level. "Man this is some work." He said, cleaning off the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand which held a thick brush.

"This paintjob's gonna suck." Gajeel said in annoyance. "Why did you guys let the ladies pick the color again?"

"Well, it's not like we had a choice." Mest said with a laugh. "They kinda outvoted us."

Elfman smiled sheepishly. "Besides, it's more fun their way, the guild will be more colorful."

"Fuck that." Gajeel scowled.

"What would you have gone with?" Elfman asked.

"Black."

He looked exasperated. "Why did I even ask?"

…

"They seem to be having fun." Makarov said from his office, staring out the window with a smile on his face. Naruto was seen behind him observing some framed photos in a crate, some of them spotting cracks. "I have to say, I'm liking this new building better. Seems sturdier."

"Yeah." Naruto said, stopping at a photo. "Just requires a lot of concentration. Who's she?"

Makarov arched an eyebrow and collected the photo, looking it over. His smile widened a bit. "That's Mavis Vermillion, the first Guild Master."

"Wow." Naruto let out a chuckle, collecting it and noting her small stature. "You never judge a book by its cover right?"

"Definitely." Makarov said chuckling.

"Lots of great memories in here I'm certain." Naruto said looking at a framed picture of Natsu, Happy, Gray and Lucy. He focused more on Natsu, his expression inexplicable.

"Yeah." Makarov said. "You know the thing is, despite everything, the good and the bad, we all have something to come back to."

"Yeah." Naruto smiled in nostalgia. "I know exactly how that feels like."

Naruto's Lacrima vibrated pulling him away from his thoughts. He removed it and stared to it, arching an eyebrow. "Let me get this." He said before going out of his office as Makarov nodded. "Yes?"

"She's awake." Ultear muttered from the other line.

"Alright. I'll be there in a moment." Naruto said, deactivating the Lacrima before stepping back into the office. "I should be heading back right now."

"Hope it's nothing serious?"

"Nah, nothing much you know, guild recruitment and all that."

"Ah, I understand. Next hard thing is keeping them in line."

Naruto nodded with a chuckle. "I agree. Well, wouldn't want to keep them waiting."

Before he could vanish, Naruto blinked and looked to the corner of the office, and arched an eyebrow. "Huh. That's weird."

With that, he vanished from the office.

"Did he see you?" Makarov asked in wonder looking stunned.

"I don't really think so." Mavis Vermillion said, blinking in surprise. She looked unsure. "But I guess he could feel my presence."

"Who the hell is that guy?" Makarov asked in wonder.

"Yo master!"

Makarov groaned in exhaustion as Natsu's voice filled the guild. "And I thought the guild was peaceful."

Mavis just chuckled.

…

Naruto flashed into the Guardian's Haven to note Arthur and Ultear looking at him expectantly. "So what's up?" he asked.

"She's in there." Ultear said pointing to the room he left them in.

"Alright." Naruto nodded and was making his way to the room when Ultear spoke.

"She doesn't feel very safe right now, but I'm sure you realize that by now."

Naruto looked to Ultear and smiled. "Yeah, I figured."

"I assured her that she wasn't broken, that you could fix her." She moved till she was before him. "I've never seen her like this, she really needs your help."

"That's the plan." Naruto said before stepping into the room an closing the door.

Arthur sighed and looked to Ultear. "So what do you think's the plan, she'll be a guild member till he sorts things out?"

"I have no idea." Ultear said shaking her head. "But first things first I guess." Arthur just shrugged, prompting an arched eyebrow from Ultear. "So how did he recruit you?"

"Sorta had no choice." Arthur had a grimace, running his hands through his hair. "It was either that or Prison."

"Prison?" Ultear's eyes twinkled in curiosity. "Now you seem interesting."

Arthur just rolled his eyes and headed to the bar.

…

The room was silent, the absence of verbal exchange between the two individuals puzzling considering the answers one required from the other.

Naruto didn't want to say anything to Erza because he wanted her to collect her thoughts and talk to him till she was ready. Erza on her part didn't know how to start. What question was she supposed to start with? What was she supposed to say? All this time wanting answers and she didn't know how to begin.

She looked to him, noting his countenance towards her. He didn't seem nervous or apathetic, he seemed like he was waiting for her to begin, which was something that still puzzled her. Why was someone who destroyed a part of Crocus smiling at her, with a smile that was a far cry from the megalomaniac she saw when he ran his hand through her chest?

"Who are you?" She found herself asking.

"Do you want to know everything?" Naruto asked simply. In his view, this was the person he had affected the most, both physically and psychologically, and so, despite the shinobi part of him, he was willing to help her with whatever answers she needed, despite how risky it might be for him. But even at that, something told him that he could trust her. That she was the kind of person that would keep his secret to the grave.

"I just want to know, who you are."

"You saw when I came through the portal from the sky, so I guess you'd believe whatever I say, no matter how outlandish it may be. But I figure, listening doesn't cut it." Naruto muttered and walked closer to her, to which she showed no resistance.

Naruto surmised, noting her expression. "You aren't scared of me, not anymore. Just confused."

"I know you aren't going to harm me." Erza said, looking to him. "I figured out that if you wanted to use me, hurting me will do more harm than good, and if you wanted to help me, well…" she trailed off.

"You've accepted whatever it is." Naruto said with a smile. "It's rare to find people who see things like you do Erza."

"Is it? Or is it because of you that I see things this way?"

"A normal person wouldn't have been able to handle this." He said. "You are strong mentally, despite what you think. I was thinking on how I could talk to you, and try to convince you of me, but I figured talking's over." He crouched to her level. "That's why I'm going to do this."

"Do what?"

"Show you." Naruto gestured for her hand with his left, "Give me your hand."

Erza looked to him and after a slight contemplation, placed her right hand on his. The moment after that was calm as Erza found herself filled with an incredible feeling of peace as she was drawn into a space of complete peace and silence.

Here she could feel all her worries floating away, surrounded by complete tranquility. Slowly, memories of who Naruto was began to flow into her head, and she saw it all; his pain, his happiness, she saw who he was, and she was utterly shell shocked.

"There are things you tell people." Naruto commented, as the memories went through her head. "Things they wouldn't believe, even if you show it to them. You're different, I know it."

Tears began to flow down her cheeks as she closed her eyes, her lips trembling. Slowly and slowly, her mask began to crack and she cried before him.

In a long while, she couldn't remember when last she had cried so truthfully.

Naruto slowly enveloped her in a hug, his hand caressing the back of his head. "And I know you believe me." He said with a smile.

"Thank you." Erza muttered truthfully and gratefully. Her lips trembled with emotion as the tears flowed freely from her eyes. She finally had her answers. "Thank you."

Naruto kept his smile. "You took the words out of my mouth."

One problem was taken care off. Naruto surmised. Now was the fact that she was basically a Path. It seemed Madara was going to be useful in that aspect.

…

"An S rank from the council?" Makarov asked in disbelief.

"The letter's here." Natsu said, giving an enveloped letter to Makarov.

The Guild Master collected and opened it, going through the contents with an arched eyebrow. _Hmm._

Natsu tried what he could to glean whatever information from Makarov's expression, but he came up short.

"Well?" he asked, a bit impatiently.

"Well, it seems like you are an S-rank mage." Makarov said simply. "Congratulations."

"W…What?" Natsu blinked in surprise. "You aren't going to say it's not a good idea and say something about the fact that I haven't learnt some sagey old stuff, or that is too soon?"

"Soon?" Makarov waved the comment off. "It's not like I'm going to challenge the decisions of the council, too much headache." Makarov scratched his beard, while making his point in an aloof manner. And yeah, you deserve it. If not for the unwanted interruptions to the trials I'm pretty sure you could've gotten it long ago."

"Huh." Natsu stared in puzzlement. "Not how I expected it to be. Heck I don't feel that excited about it."

"Probably because you didn't beat up Gray for it?" Makarov suggested.

"Yeah," Natsu nodded in agreement. "Probably."

Makarov just looked dryly at the mage before him and let out a sigh.

"Oh yeah." Natsu spoke in realization. "Who was the guy that fixed up the guild? Cana and the others kept saying a Guild Master did it."

"Yeah, you missed him." Makarov said.

"He is strong, right?!" Natsu asked in excitement.

"He is." Makarov said. "But don't even think about-" Natsu just chuckled causing Makarov to sigh. "Just go away."

A knock at the door prompted an arched eyebrow from Makarov. "Come in." he said.

Mirajane stepped into the office holding a scroll.

"Mirajane?" Makarov asked.

"Master, a messenger from the Council."

Makarov blinked. "A message?"

Mirajane gave it to him to which he collected, unfurling it and looking through it. "Went a bit old school." Makarov idly commented and read through it. "I see."

"What is it?" Natsu asked.

"Well," Makarov folded it back, and leaned into his chair. "There's going to be a Guild Masters' meeting moderated by the Council."

"The last time the council did something like this was to create a team to defeat Oracion Seis." Mirajane spoke in wonder. "Do you think it's something like that?"

"Probably, probably not." Makarov said before sighing in tiredness. "I'm just too old for this."

…

Naruto looked through the message, while Arthur cleaned the glasses within his grip. "Do we have to follow you?" The Guardian's Haven Guild Master was seen sitting on a stool close to the bar.

"Haven't you being in a guild before?" Ultear asked.

"Nah." Arthur muttered, shaking his head in the negative. "This is my first."

"Figures." Ultear leaned to the table. "Basically it's just a meeting to be moderated by the Council."

"By them?" Naruto blinked. "So there are meetings not organized by the council?"

"Basically meetings between the Guild Masters." Ultear said. "Although they just use that time to drink and gamble away."

"Awesome." Naruto idly commented.

"What do you think it's about?" Arthur asked.

"If my time spent in the council is any indication," Ultear explained. "It's probably Tartaros."

Naruto arched an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah." Ultear commented, folding her arms. "Either that or you."

"The Apocalypse huh." Naruto chuckled. "That would have being very cool if not the fact that it isn't something to be proud of."

Naruto looked through the letter. "Seems we are meeting at the King's Palace in Fiore."

"Whatever it is, it's going to be serious." Ultear said.

"Well then, I must be going." Naruto commented. "Be sure to show Erza around. I can help her but I wouldn't have the time now. I'll probably think of how we could clear her name. Things are pretty jumbled right now."

"One thing at a time eh." Arthur said with a shrug prompting a nod from Naruto.

"Yeah. Till I return." Naruto said and vanished in a wisp of light.

"That's one effective skill." Arthur commented prompting a nod from Ultear.

"True to that."

…

The palace was high upon the hill overlooking the town, its many pointed towers gave it the look of an eccentric crown. The walls were a white stone that glistened in the summer sun and the roof was grey slate. It was as big as twenty of the ordinary houses of the Crocus. Around the palace were the horse pastures and kitchen gardens of the royal family, and around that was a stone wall topped with iron spikes.

The sculptures in front of the palace had been made long ago by masters of the craft. They were set upon pedestals amid the water of the fountains and the perfectly manicured hedges that looked like different animals.

As soon as Naruto stepped into the palace building, he noted that the entire floors were marble. All the stair rails were ornate mahogany, carved and polished so that it shined. Family portraits were painted in oils and hung in gold frames. Furniture was all handmade by master craftsmen. The air was scented with fresh flowers every day of the year.

"And I said the council building was extravagant." He thought dryly.

"So happy you made the meeting Master Naruto." A maid who had spotted him and walked towards him, bowed in formality. Naruto could hear Kurama snort at the title but didn't react outwardly. He just nodded with a smile and responded.

"Well, it's the King's palace. Not every day you get to be here."

The maid let out a smile.

"So," Naruto looked around. "Where's the meeting?"

"Please follow me."

Naruto followed the maid through the passageway bordered by well-crafted pillars that led to a hall with numerous chairs arranged circularly.

Naruto arched an eyebrow, looking around. Here statues of the past kings of Fiore were observed on each pillar, including the present Toma E. Fiore.

He blinked in surprise noting the empty hall. "Is it that I came early?"

"Your time of arrival was just a little bit earlier than the others." Naruto turned to see Hyberion walking along with the King of Fiore. Naruto observed the King. Sure he expected him to be short, but not this short.

"You must be Uzumaki Naruto, I am Toma Fiore, the King of Fiore." Toma gestured his hand for a handshake to which Naruto smirked.

"Like that needed a huge guess." He commented as he reciprocated the handshake which caused them to chuckle. He shook hands with Hyberion.

"Pleased to meet you Council Chairman."

Hyberion smirked. "Hope you haven't been troublesome lately."

"Nothing that I can't help."

"Makarov was full of praises." Toma commented to which Naruto arched an eyebrow.

"Really?" He asked prompting a nod from Hyberion.

"I think the majority of that leaned from you rebuilding his guild in an instant."

"Oh yes." Toma laughed in agreement, "He will be sure to keep you close, considering Fairy Tail."

"Well." Naruto smiled. "It wasn't much of a hassle. Besides, for an old man, he was quite fun."

"I'm certain." Toma smirked to which Hyberion let out a chuckle. "Now I'm pretty sure you are curious as to why I made your arrival time different from the rest?"

"I figured that you wanted to hang out with me."

Toma blinked. "Really?"

"No, I'm just kidding."

Toma chuckled and looked to Hyberion. "He sure is something." Hyberion just shrugged with a smile. "As to the reason, that's actually it."

Naruto arched an eyebrow in disbelief. "You're kidding."

Hyberion looked to the door to note a guard signaling his presence and he nodded. "If I may, your highness, I am needed."

"Sure sure, you have a meeting to organize." Toma waved and returned his attention to Naruto. "I have a particular interest in magic although I've pretty much resigned myself on not attempting it. So I kinda was curious about you as soon as I read through your file."

"Heh, for a King I figured you were going to be something of a secret magic master." Naruto admitted.

"Sorry to disappoint." Toma chuckled sheepishly. "My daughter dabbles a bit but I don't know if she's serious about it."

"Huh. So what exactly interested you about me?"

"The fact that you can use curses and magic together is something to behold."

"Aren't you worried about me, that I'm a secret agent or something?"

"Heh, even if you were dangerous, I wouldn't worry about it."

Naruto just hummed. "Huh. So, can I ask what's the meeting's going to be about?"

"Well, let's just say it's time to end the war between the light and the dark. Something I feel you might have a much more understanding of, despite you being a new Guild Master and all."

Naruto just let out a smirk. "I see."

"Your highness." A guard made his presence known as he walked towards the King.

"Yes?" Toma turned to him.

"The Guild Masters have begun to arrive."

"Quite early." Toma commented.

"Well," Naruto smirked, "the King summons them."

"I think you should excuse me for a moment Naruto-san. I hope we continue our discussion another time."

"Let me guess, you want to make an entrance." Naruto smirked prompting a light laugh from Toma.

"Yes I do. I have to show that I'm a King of course."

"There's no problem there." Naruto shrugged. "Might as well take a seat for myself."

"Great. Certainly we must speak again."

As the King walked out of the hall through another door, Naruto turned towards the seats. As he was approaching one of his choice, he arched an eyebrow at the laughs coming from the other side of the door. The door was opened by the guard on the other side to reveal Makarov laughing with a couple of the other Light Guild Masters.

Makarov's face brightened further as he soon as he saw Naruto.

"Hey there Naruto. We were just talking about you." Makarov said followed by a small number of Guild Masters.

"So this is the brand new Guild Master?" An old woman asked in examination, "Looks young."

"Oh he's quite capable." Makarov laughed out. "This is Ooba Babasaama, Guild Master of Lamia Scale."

Naruto smiled. "Pleased to meet you."

Ooba scoffed. "You'd do better if you were in my guild."

Naruto laughed, scratching the back of his head. "Really?"

"I don't know Ooba." An effeminate man looked him over causing Naruto's smile to be strained at the attention. He just imagined Orochimaru in his place. "He certainly looks capable. Hell, anyone that helps Makarov with his guild is a plus in my book." He winked.

"That's Goldmine." Makarov said causing Naruto to smile.

"That's cool."

"It's nice to have another young one here, Naruto-dear."

Naruto looked dryly. _D…Dear?_ There was certainly another class of eccentricity in Earthland.

"Well, since you are all here." Hyberion made his presence known as the Guild Masters of Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Quartro Cerberus and The Guardian's Haven were present. "We can begin. Please, have a seat, all of you."

The Guild Masters did so and looked to the Chairman of the Council. "Before we get into the main business, we welcome the King of Fiore."

The Guild Masters stood up in respect as Toma walked into the room flanked by three guards on each side. "Please sit. We have important things to discuss."

The Guild Masters nodded and sat back down, Toma sitting at the head of the table. Hyberion noted that everyone was prepared, and the nod of approval from the king, looked to the Guild Masters.

"Let's begin."

…

Mard Geer looked deep in thoughts, going through the book in his hand when Silver stepped into the room.

"Have you heard from Jackal and Seilah?"

"Seilah has sent word that she is still searching for Arthur Sixgil, she thinks he's probably dead, but isn't intending on coming back until she has a body."

"I see."

"She is capable."

"If Arthur Sixgil is alive, it may lead to complications for us further down the road, I need to make sure that loose end is tied off."

"That's understandable." Silver commented.

"I haven't seen Jackal in a while. Where is he?"

"That's why I'm here." Silver said causing Mard Geer to shift his gaze to him. "We have a problem."

…

"You've all probably run through the reasons why we have assembled you all." Hyberion deduced. "And I'm sure most if not all of you are right."

"Tartaros huh." Makarov said prompting a nod from Hyberion.

"Tartaros." The Chairman looked resolute. "They need to be gone."

"We figured it out from the get go." Goldmine spoke with a hum, "Considering the last time we had such a meeting, was when Oracion seis were beginning to overstep."

"So," Bob asked. "What exactly has Tartaros done?"

"Mass Murder."

"Nothing new. They are a Dark Guild for a reason."

"Well this time they don't seem to be too subtle about it. They are aiming at something. Something we do not know yet. We were able to stop Oracion Seis from achieving great power-"

"Tartaros is tougher." Makarov pointed out.

"Grimoire heart was tougher, and your guild made short work of them." Ooba Babasaama said.

"If by short work you mean being placed on a time lapse of seven years, then yeah." Makarov chuckled.

"But Tartaros, they are a different game." Bob said. "Dealing with the Demons of Zeref were always a hassle. But these ones are on another level."

"They destroyed another Dark Guild." Hyberion cut through the conversation, prompting arched eyebrows from the Guild Masters. "They were called Todessottem."

"Why would they do that?" Bob asked.

"Our latest visitor from the sky."

"Ishgar's Apocalypse?" Makarov asked, prompting an unseen frown from Naruto.

"The Dark Guilds are beginning to show a divide." Hyberion explained. "Todessottem were part of the Balam Alliance, but apparently since they left to follow the Apocalypse, Tartaros couldn't have it."

"It doesn't help that the main three branches were reduced to two." Goldmine mused. "Then one."

"They saw weakness." Bob muttered.

"Considering the way the Apocalypse displayed his abilities, you can't fault them for seeking the next great power." Hyberion said. "It starts slowly, but eventually, we see it all."

"Tartaros are not going to take this lying down." Makarov said. "An easier way to deal with this is to show that they aren't weakened. Which means…"

"They would make a big move soon." Hyberion concluded. "Could be now, could be later. But we need to strike before they do."

"But they destroyed their dark guilds." Ooba said. "Why don't we let them erase themselves? Saves us the trouble."

Hyberion reached for the portfolio on the table and brought out a series of pictures taken by the Rune Knights after the blast. He showed it to the Guild Masters who looked at it in shock.

Bob's eyes looked horrified. "What the-"

"We can't let this happen to civilians." Hyberion said sternly. "If this happens on a wide scale, we lose."

Hyberion's point seemed to have made an impact, as they were quiet, absorbing the words. Ooba Babasaama looked to Naruto.

"Why haven't you said anything, Master Naruto?" Ooba asked noticing his silence.

Naruto leaned into his chair. "I'm just waiting for when you all decide to go after them."

His comment drew their attention as Bob asked. "Despite the risks?"

"Especially with the risks." Naruto pointed out. "People's lives are in danger, innocent lives. Sure we are guilds, we use any chance we have to earn money, and whether there is a reward or not, eventually we are obligated to act in cases like this…" They all looked to him, "act… without asking."

"That's what you think?" Goldmine asked.

"That has been my resolve for as long as I can remember."

"Master Naruto also has encountered them, indirectly." Hyberion said causing them to look at him.

"The Alverton Incident huh." Makarov said. "The people were being diseased."

"It was more than that." Naruto said. "They were being robbed of their life forces. I was lucky enough to get that case, who knows how long it has been occurring, how long towns have fallen without much notice? We need to act."

"He's right. Just like the last time we selected the Guilds who were going to tackle the situation, we will do so now." Hyberion said. "I know you are placing your mages at risk, severe risks. But we need to take them down, suffocate them."

"If I would agree to take on this mission, I am going to need someone to watch over them." Goldmine said. "Is Jura available?"

"He's out on a long term mission, may take him months to come back." Ooba Babasaama said.

"I'll go." Naruto said drawing their attention. Toma just smiled as Hyberion looked surprised.

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely." Naruto said. "I'll be sure to protect them if necessary."

Makarov just smirked. "Fairy Tail's in."

"That isn't a surprise but okay." Hyberion chuckled.

"Lamia Scale's in."

"That's good to hear." Hyberion muttered, "We-"

The door barged open as a guard bust into the hall interrupting the meeting.

"Your Highness, we have a situation!"

…

Arthur was seen relaxing and going through the Sorcerer's Weekly in the guild. _Ohhh, Mirajane's bikini shots._

"When are you going to go on a mission anyways?" Ultear asked with an arched eyebrow.

"What's the rush? Naruto's stint in Alverton made sure our name is known. Pretty sure we'd have guild members before we know it."

"Aren't you bored?"

"Probably. But I'm too tired to help it."

Ultear rolled her eyes and moved towards the back door of the guild. "I need to do something, before I lose my mind. Erza was in the training grounds if I remember."

A knock at the door of the guild caused Arthur to grin while still engrossed in the magazine. "See, told ya, Ul…" he blinked, noting that she was gone. "Where the hell did she go?"

He groaned, and got up, moving to check the visitor. Opening the door his bored eyes looked to the hooded individual. "Yes?"

 _Wait a minute._ He thought as a familiar energy washed over him. _What the-_

His eyes slowly widened as the figure was revealed looking at him coldly. " **Found you.** "

"Shit!"

A huge blast emerged from the door, blowing it up to smithereens as a shockwave enveloped the guild.

Ultear was seen in the training grounds with Erza when the blast took heed. Feeling the shockwave, they looked to the building in shock.

"What the hell?!" Erza thought out loud. "What's happening?!"

"Let's find out."

They arrived inside the guild which strangely was not in flames. The debris and smokescreen though blocked them from seeing the assailant.

"Arthur!" Erza called out in alarm looking around for him within the debris. The guild was still standing, that was good. Hearing a large log of wood moving, Ultear and Erza looked to note Arthur pushing it off and coughing slightly, he staggered upwards. They headed towards him to note him looking pissed off to the door through the dissipating dust.

"I'm… okay."

"Who the hell did that?" Ultear asked looking to the individual, as the dust settled. Her eyes then widened in recognition as soon as she saw the assailant. "You?"

"Ultear Milkovich huh." The female muttered.

"You know her?" Erza asked.

"That's a demon from Tartaros, Seilah."

…

"What do mean by a problem?" Mard Geer asked.

"Jackal was always in disagreement over our decision to lay low regarding recent events."

"And?"

"He may have spiraled out and misbehaved." Silver shook his head. "Like… very bad."

Mard Geer had a frown on his face as his voice deepened. "Misbehaved, how?"

…

"Why are you here? This is a private meeting." Toma asked stunned at the alertness of the guard.

"Something's happened your highness!"

"What?!"

Naruto looked to his palm as a signal glowed. He frowned. _The Guild._

"The Council Headquarters has been attacked!"

…

 **Oh boy… Things are now heating up! It's exciting finally getting to this part, where shit keeps hitting the fan!**

 **Wow, exams was a total bitch and as I came back considering the length of hiatus, it was predictable that my urge to write had waned, but I never gave up and decided to update this before Christmas. Initially it was supposed to be released on Christmas day, but I figured, to hell with it.**

 **So what do you think for a Chapter after the brief Hiatus? Was it up to stuff?**

 **Review! Missed you guys!**

 **Merry Christmas by the way. :D**


	14. Karma

_**KARMA**_

A loud whirring sound filled his ears as his eyes slowly fluttered open. His body felt weak, like a great force from the heavens slammed down upon him. He couldn't move, feeling pain at every area of his body.

Slowly, he became aware of the screams and commotions happening around him. People screamed out as they tried to make sense of what had happened. It was then he was made aware of the large amount of rocks he was buried under.

"Help…" He silently and painfully wheezed out. He didn't know what happened. He was just greeted with a flash of light and he felt weightless. He gasped out in pain, his body coughing out blood in obscene amounts.

"Help." He called out. But didn't even have the strength to shout, or scream. The rocks were crushing his lungs, making it difficult for him to breathe. His vision was becoming burry. He could feel himself falling into a deep sleep. He was about to close his eyes, when the rocks that pushed down on his body were lifted off.

His body immediately reacted, inhaling a large amount of air. He looked through his dimming vision to note a couple of Rune knights lifting him from the ground and placing him on a stretcher.

"You are going to be alright." He heard. He wasn't even sure of where he was at the moment. He felt weightless, trying to sleep. But he knew, if he slept he wasn't going to be able to wake up.

…

The markings on Jackal's hands glowed at short intervals as he watched the voluminous smoke emerge from the council building. People ran about, looking for safety. Rune Knights were converging around the scenes trying to make sense of the attack.

The Demon of Tartaros stood in front of the building, grinning at his work. He didn't even try to run away, or hide. He just stared at it with a large grin on his face; like an artist, admiring his masterpiece.

One of the Rune Knights caught sight of him amidst the commotion and called out, confused as to why he wasn't looking for safety. The Rune Knight was right behind him and he began to move towards Jackal.

"Hey you! Who are you?! Get out of here!"

Jackal didn't even turn to acknowledge his presence.

"Hey!" The Rune Knight touched his shoulder which earned a side glance from Jackal.

"You shouldn't have done that?"

The Rune Knight blinked in confusion before a slight glow drew his attention to his hand. He looked to Jackal in puzzlement to note the grin on his face. Looking down, he noted the guild tattoo on him and his eyes widened in realization. A searing pain began to spread throughout his body as he shouted out in pain stepping back in fright.

"Hel-"

Jackal's smirk didn't fade as the Rune Knight exploded right before him. Dust and debris as well as body parts were blown apart as a huge amount of voluminous smoke filled the entire region. This drew most of the Rune Knights' attention as they stared to the explosion looking shocked. Some of them were scared, but they gulped, buying the feeling deep inside them. They were trained for this, and they were ready to give their lives for this. The people had to be safe.

Slowly, heeding the commands of their captain, they surrounded the smokescreen, waiting for it to dissipate. A slow gust of wind blew through the region, clearing the dust from the atmosphere.

As it dissipated, the Rune Knights tensed up as they saw Jackal looking to them with a smirk.

"Hey there." He said.

"Look at his guild mark." One of the Rune Knights spoke. "He is of Tartaros."

"Quite a smart one, ain't ya?"

"Stand down!"

Jackal let out a maniacal grin. "Make me."

…

"We have a problem." Silver said, seen before Mard Geer.

"What do mean by a problem?"

"Jackal was always in disagreement over our decision to lay low regarding recent events."

"And?"

"He may have spiraled out and misbehaved." Silver shook his head. "Like… very bad."

Mard Geer had a frown on his face as his voice deepened. "Misbehaved, how?"

…

"Why are you here? This is a private meeting." Toma asked stunned at the alertness of the guard.

"Something's happened your highness!"

"What?!"

Naruto looked to his palm as a signal glowed. He frowned. The Guild.

"The Council Headquarters has been attacked!"

Naruto looked to the messenger in shock as Toma's body trembled.

"What?!"

Naruto removed his lacrima which was glowing and he moved away from the Guild Masters to a corner.

"Master." He heard Arthur's voice.

"Arthur, what is going on?"

"A loose end from Alverton. She's here."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Can you handle it?"

"We can. Besides, she's here alone."

"Good." Naruto looked to the Guild Masters. "We have an issue here."

"Which is?"

"The Council Headquarters has been attacked. An explosion."

"What?" Arthur's voice was sharp. "I see."

"Take care of things at our end. I'll do so over here."

"Got it."

…

Arthur turned off the lacrima as he watched Seilah through the now dissipating smoke.

"Did Tartaros have anything to do with that?" Erza asked, her grip on her sword tightening. Seilah simply stayed quiet, observing the enemy.

At the receipt of no reply Arthur narrowed his eyes. "Don't worry, you will talk once we tie you up."

 _They are all formidable._ Seilah thought. _This wouldn't be easy at all._

"Did you think you could escape from us?" Seilah asked, stepping into the guild properly. "I told you, if you failed, we would hunt you down and kill you."

"I'd love to see you try."

"I'm not stupid." Seilah spoke with a humorless smile on her face. "You three would defeat me if I faced you all alone."

"So why don't you just surrender?" Erza said, taking a step forward. "Saves us a lot of stress, and keeps the guild intact."

Arthur shook his head to clear his vision. Something was wrong. For some reason, when he stared into Seilah's eyes, his vision blurred a bit.

"Since I am at a disadvantage, it seems right to try and turn this into my favor."

As she said this, Seilah smirked.

 _ **Macro.**_

Ultear began, "I really don't see-"

Her eyes widened as a huge buildup of energy caused Erza and Ultear to look to Arthur, who with two powerful backhand strikes sent them flying backwards.

Ultear and Erza let out gasps as they crashed through the walls of the guild to the courtyard outside the guild building. Both of them managed to right themselves, skidding backwards to a halt while ignoring the pain that rippled through their bodies.

"What was that?" Erza looked puzzled and blinked as Arthur emerged from the guild to the wide clearing, Seilah in tow, right behind him.

Erza noted his strained expression and looked to Seilah. "What did you do to him?!"

"Why don't you force it out of me?"

Ultear looked to her shoulder, where Arthur had made contact and realized it to be glowing slightly. She looked to Erza to note the mark on her armor disappearing.

Seilah noted this as well. "I would have liked him to get the both of you, but I guess your armor saved you, Erza Scarlet."

Ultear looked confused. "What are you-" Her breath hitched and her eyes dilated. Slowly the surroundings became as silent as a graveyard as the area around her began to darken. She looked around, finding herself completely enveloped by darkness.

Erza's eyes widened as Ultear was rooted to her spot before slowly dropping to the earth, black markings slowly surrounding her.

"Ultear!"

She began to move towards Ultear when Seilah moved in for a strike, causing the Scarlet mage to raise her sword in defense, wincing a bit at the demon's strength.

"Why don't we leave them to their vices eh?" Seilah said with a smile as Erza grit her teeth. "Don't worry. When I make sure you both are dead, I will kill Arthur myself. First of all, he will break the mind of the traitor." Seilah said, directing a look of spite to Ultear.

"You underestimate her."

"She may be strong." Seilah said. "But her mind is another thing entirely."

Arthur was seen in concentration as he had trapped Ultear within his illusion. Ultear looked around in darkness with a narrowed gaze as loud whispers and screams began to flood her senses. Vague memories that triggered recognition from her began to slowly ripple before her.

"Where am I?" She said in confusion and slight fright.

The sound of quick footsteps right behind her caused her to turn back, only to see nothing. A tug right at the hem of her top caused her to look down to see a little girl. Ultear's eyes slowly widened in realization.

"You are…"

It was her.

" **What… are you… scared… of?** " the girl asked as her eyes slowly turned black. Her voice was distorted, disembodied, like it had not life in it. Slowly and slowly, the little girl began to be covered by a dark substance coursing through her veins, before she was enveloped completely.

" **I… will… show that… to you.** " Her voice echoed through the darkness.

Ultear's hand trembled.

Despite the severe stress she was met with, Ultear tried to be calm. She tried to be rationale. She had been in many battles before. This was no different. She just had to figure out what was happening to her.

The problem was that she was slowly having this feeling of dread in her. A feeling of fear and hopelessness. A feeling she was remembering all too well.

Clarity began to cloud her vision.

She was standing in a hospital, seeing a mother cradling her auburn haired child, her father watching over them with love in his eyes.

"It's beautifUr isn't it?"

Ultear's eyes widened at the voice and her head snapped quickly to the side to see her mother staring at the scene.

"It could have been you."

Her body shook as her lips trembled. "M…Mom." This wasn't real, part of her knew this. But those eyes, that smile. It was slowly pushing logic away.

"Ul-chan." Her mother said, a bright smile adorning her features.

"This isn't…" Ultear looked around in confusion. Her vision was hazy for a moment.

"This isn't real." She stepped back for a moment.

"Does it matter?" Ur said before looking to the scene before them.

"What are you doing here?" Ultear asked.

"It's because of you."

"Me?"

"Despite your hard feelings, you still call out to me huh."

"I-"

"Do you know her name?" Ur said, looking to the child cradled by the mother. "The girl… do you know her name?" Ultear looked puzzled at her mother. She was confused. What did the child's name have to do with anything?

"Wha… What are you talking about? Her name?"

The scene changed, before Ultear's eyes to reveal the same little girl. She was an older child now. Her eyes sparkled with such life and curiosity that the surroundings brightened upon her presence.

"Andrea." Ur said softly. "She was so beautiful when she was born, her parents thought she was more than a gift. She grew up under their special care, brightening the world as she moved on with her life." Ur gave a sad smile. "Her friends, her family were always delighted to be around her. People said she had a magic ability to alleviate one's suffering as soon as they came within her reach. I think it just had to do with the fact that she was a joyful kid."

Ultear looked to the girl with a dog. For some reason the scene began to stir up a feeling within her.

"She didn't want join a guild, did you know that? Although, many mages sensed her power, and they said that she had the capability to be an incredible mage. But despite all that, she never wanted to. She… she wanted to help people. Such a young girl, and she wanted to help them, the sick, the helpless. She didn't want to use her powers to work for the guilds, she just wanted to go out there, and help the world heal. She wanted to do whatever she could."

"Did she?"

"In her perfect world, she would have."

"She didn't then."

The entire scenery changed to reveal a burning village. The girl looked around, running in confusion to her home.

Ultear's eyes widened. "Stop." She whispered.

"Her entire life was upended. She had her parents killed before her, before she too was killed."

Ultear stepped back in fear. She knew this place. "Stop-"

"And the guild responsible for that, Grimoire Heart."

"Stop!" Ulltear trembled, clenching her fist.

"A guild you were part of."

"No… no it's not. I-"

"What?" Ur scoffed. "You had no choice?"

"I am trying to make things right."

"Right? The lives you stepped upon just for power. The lives you destroyed to further your own goals."

"No… I-"

"You think being in a light guild; you feel creating a group of broken souls to try and save the world will help with the sins you have committed?!"

"You abandoned me!" Ultear said, causing Ur's eyes to narrow.

"Is that your excuse?"

Tears slowly emerged around the edges of her eyes. "You may try to tell me that you thought I was dead but-" Ultear bit her lip. "But you abandoned me." Ur didn't respond. She just stared forward, listening to her thoughts. "I know that you aren't real, and I know that you aren't her. But you are here, and I'm going to tell you how I feel."

Ultear pointed to the auburn haired girl.

"Just like her, I was a child." Ultear said. "Just like her, I had dreams. But you left me! What were you expecting from me?!"

"Where was your sense of right and wrong?"

"I-" Ultear paused, unsure of what to say.

"Do you know of the amount of lives you have taken? Do you know of the amount of lives you have destroyed?! You grew to be such a wise woman who had so much power, but you couldn't tell what was right and wrong."

"Hades-"

"Manipulated you, and you were angry at me to try and see the truth. You were blinded by rage you decided to focus that on the world, almost driving it to ruin! Was that your rebuttal, that all I have said, that all I am, isn't real? You know it's true… You know deep down, it is true."

Ultear's expression faltered.

"I know I am not real. You know that. But I will tell you what you know already. If I was Ur, if I was your mother?" Ur leaned into Ultear's ear. "I would be ashamed to call you my daughter."

Ultear looked completely shocked, rooted to her spot and slowly, with tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

…

Arthur looked impassively to Ultear's still expression back in the courtyard not showing an ounce of distraction as a shockwave which blew over the large courtyard emerged from Erza and Seilah's clash.

Erza pushed against Seilah, successfully making the demon shift backwards, and span round, going for a swift wide slash. Seilah whose reflexes were dialed up to a hundred, quickly vanished and appeared a slight distance away from Erza, her right hand recoiling as if preparing for a blast.

Erza, sensing the massive buildup of energy quickly leaned backwards watching as a powerful and destructive blast of energy went right over. Her hair rippled from the wind pushed away by the blast, and her eyes slowly watched the blast go over her head to the surrounding walls.

Her eyes widened. _The civilians!_ She quickly righted her position and looked to the walls only to be stunned. _What?_

The blast had been absorbed by the walls, as numerous seals adorning the construct glowed for a moment, before dying slowly.

Seilah's eyes narrowed at the revelation. _The guild is sealed off._ She clenched her fist and looked to Erza. _I don't know why my Macro didn't work on her. I mustn't underestimate her._

Erza's armor changed from her Heart Kreuz Armor into her Black Wing Armor and dashed towards Seilah going for a slash. Seilah's claws elongated, strengthened and collided with the Fairy Tail Mage. Sparks emerged from the collision and Erza equipping a sword from thin air into her left hand went for a downward strike, caused Seilah to grab hold of Erza's hand and using a great amount of strength threw her backwards.

Erza quickly performed a cartwheel, landing in the earth and looked with widened eyes as an Energy Blast caught her head on, colliding with her midsection, sending her drilling across the earth.

She gasped out but willed through the pain, quickly rolling across the earth and equipping into her Purgatory Armor. Another blast emerged from Seilah to which Erza grit her bloodied teeth and met it head on.

Crossing her swords in an X shape, a kainji seal emerged from the swords and acting like a shield, stood against the blast.

The shockwave was incredible as it began to tear through the earth. Erza's lips pursed and she grit her teeth roaring out as Seilah didn't cease on the assault, intending on turning her into crisp.

"Just die!"

The pressure behind Seilah's offense and Erza's defense began to build as Erza's legs buckled under the pressure. The earth underneath her began to cave in as her eyes were set in determination. Seilah's eyes began to widen as Erza began to move forward, despite the searing heat emanating from the blast.

She made it not more than four steps, when Seilah, gritting her teeth in annoyance doubled the pressure, as it sent Erza back to her original position.

Increasing her magic power, Erza began to move forward as the magic shield blocking the blast began to grow in size.

Building enough energy in her left hand, Seilah, sent forth another blast of energy, sending Erza staggering a few steps back. The magic in the atmosphere began to build up as the two combatants aimed at supremacy. Erza going for a quick gamble, channeled her magic power into her feet and in a powerful movement, the muscles in her leg tensed and Erza rocketed towards Seilah through the blast to the demon's shock. As soon as Erza was within range to strike down Seilah, an unexpected reaction occurred. An explosion that physically split the space between them blew both of them backwards. Seilah crashed through the forest trees as Erza was sent back into the guild building.

In order to stop herself from going too far, she stabbed her sword deep into the floor, groaning a bit at the strain on her right shoulder as she sharply came to a stop.

Seilah pushed a tree away from her body and as she stood up, she looked to the distance, noting Erza closing on her.

"How do you think this ends?" Seilah asked as Erza came within sight. "You believe you can defeat me? To what end? You are an enemy of Fiore now. You attacked your guild. And they have abandoned you."

Seilah smirked at the expression on Erza's face. For a moment, she could swear she saw doubt flicker across the Fairy Tail mage's eyes. "Deep down, you aren't even sure they would welcome you back after all that. I don't know how this guild figures into this but…"

Seilah chuckled at Erza's hidden expression, as she began to build a large amount of energy on her palm. "You are a hopeless cause… aren't you?!"

She sent forth a blast and Erza immediately reacted dashing forward and moving to the side, evading the blast and headed towards a stunned Seilah whose arm was still outstretched.

She was open.

"Tell that to yourself!" Erza roared out and went for a slash, causing Seilah to uncomfortably move her other arm to try and block the strike.

Blood spurted out at the contact as the blast emerging from Seilah's right palm dissipated. Staggering back a bit, Seilah looked in shock at the blood dripping from Erza's sword down to the earth.

"Huh?"

Her trembling eyes dilated upon seeing a severed arm right underneath Erza's sword, which made her realize the sharp pain emerging from her left arm. Slowly shifting her head to her left hand, she looked at the inevitable fact that her arm was missing, and her breath began to quicken.

The blood that was dripping from her arm began to slow and eventually stop. Erza grit her teeth; a frown emerging on her face.

"You… You rat!"

Focusing on her stance into the earth, she tensed as a shockwave of energy emerged from Seilah, a dark and purple energy enveloping the Demon from Tartaros aiming to push her back.

Erza not aiming to be on the defensive quickly dashed forward, going for a quick thrust. Seilah quickly batted the attack to the strike and buried her foot into Erza's stomach, causing her to bend in half before sending her flying backwards.

She grunted as she broke through the trees before rolling to a stop. Spitting out blood, she looked up in alert to show an enraged Seilah coming down with a violent stab, and Erza quickly rolled away, avoiding the attack that would have killed her and used the time to get up. Although disoriented, she had no time to dawdle as Seilah turned and focused on her going for lethal strikes to her vital organs.

In a quick showcase of speed and skill, Erza used her newly equipped sword to block the strikes, sparks eliciting from the contact.

Seilah didn't let up, and moved with precision and speed, matched equally by Erza. Erza shifted to the side avoiding a lethal thrust that would have skewered through her head and grabbed Seilah's lone hand after discarding her sword.

Drawing her close, Erza disoriented Seilah by giving her a violent head butt, causing the demon to stagger backwards. Still keeping her grip on Seilah's hand, Erza didn't let up and drew Seilah close once again, giving another powerful head butt, and after releasing her attacked with a brutal haymaker which sent her to the earth.

The ground caved in, causing Seilah to gasp out in pain. Erza didn't let up on her advantage, stabbing through the demon's hand to the earth, causing her to scream out in pain.

"What have you done to Arthur?"

Seilah was rooted in her position in pain. The fact that she was missing her other arm, caused Erza to smirk at the handicapped situation she was now in.

Seilah scoffed at Erza and grit her bloodied teeth. "You don't know his true abilities, do you?"

Erza narrowed her eyes to Seilah. "What are you talking about?"

"You all have doubts about your lives. You humans always go through life full of failures, regrets and disappointments." She spat out.

"What does that have to do with-"

"It has to do with everything."

Erza frowned.

"He reveals you for what you are. Your deepest darkest secrets, what you feel deep down, but wouldn't like to admit. He makes you feel it; he makes you confront it. He breaks you." Seilah gives a bloody grin. "Just like he has done to Ultear, and just like he will do to you."

Arthur stepped into view casing Seilah to smirk. "About time."

Erza looked to Arthur. "What have you done to Ultear, Arthur?"

…

Ultear clenched her teeth in pain, stepping back from her mother, the edges of her eyes welling up in tears. "W…What are you doing to me? Why am I feeling like this, I am… I am not…" She shook her head. "Y…You are not… You are not real!" Doubt and confusion was shown in her eyes. "Why am I feeling like this?!"

"No matter how powerful we all are." Ur said walking towards her, tilting her head, while hypnotically stalking around a scared Ultear. "We are all human. We have the same inner workings. From the weakest of us… to the strongest of us. Years and years of training your mind does not change that. We are all the same." Arthur was seen in an astral form, talking through Ur. "I manipulate it, I bend it to my will, till you are a broken form of your former self."

"Make… Make it stop…" Ultear's vision began to be blurry as she staggered through complete blackness. She was alone, her voice echoing through the darkness.

"Make it Stop!"

Images of her victims, raw and uncensored pain riveted through her. Their screams made her to drop to her knees in horror as all she could see was death and destruction around her.

Her mouth felt like it was layered with sand, her body anchored to the earth. She could not move, and she could not breathe. All she could do, was stay in that moment, reliving the events over and over again.

She gripped her head, trying to scream out as she dropped to her knees. But it was a silent scream. She could not feel anything, filled with complete and utter despair.

"Make it stop! Please!"

And at that moment, just when she was about to break, it all stopped, and it was silent.

She found herself in her home, specifically in the sitting room, looking around in doubt and hopelessness. She looked around in nostalgia. The setting the same as when she was young. She slowly looked through the memorabilia, her eyes slowly welling up in tears.

Hearing commotion outside the house she looked to the door to focus, only to listen to laughs emerging from the other side of the door, voices she could recognize.

Slowly and slowly, she made her way to the door, slowly opening it to feel the cold air from winter grace her face.

She looked in silence as she saw her parents playing in the snowfall, making snow balls and hurling it at each other.

For a moment, she felt like she was a little girl again, who was not sick, a little girl who just wanted to be in a family. A little girl who wanted to be loved. In that moment, she felt peace.

"Seilah doesn't understand my abilities."

She turned to the side at the familiar voice to note Arthur beside her, looking at the scene.

"Arthur."

She looked worried for a second.

"Don't worry, she can't affect me at this plane."

Ultear looked unsure. Doubt written on her face whether it was a trick or not.

"She's after you."

"After she kills you both." Arthur sighed. "I honestly hoped my past wouldn't haunt me so soon."

"You were the interrogator of the Council, weren't you?" Ultear surmised.

"You know of me."

"One of the reasons most dark mages kill themselves before they ever get captured. Rumors about how the council broke its most dangerous prisoners. Although had it gotten out, it would have been a disaster."

"My family was all I had, that tied me to reality." Arthur looked down in thought. "They were what protected me from being… lost in all that madness." His eyes looked lost. "What I had seen, what I had experienced, in the minds of those psychopaths, it has an effect on someone, you know."

Ultear nodded.

He looked apologetic. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Don't be." Ultear said. "I needed to see that. I guess your abilities are much deeper than what they all see."

Arthur looked to her.

"They all saw it as a weapon, and if used wrongly, it is. But it's far from that." Ultear looked to the scene, watching her parents play in the snow. "It's this…" Tears welled up in her eyes as a wistful smile emerged. "It's all explained in this…"

Arthur looked to her with a smile.

"Yeah…"

"Erza's fighting Seilah alone."

"She will beat her." Arthur said confidently. "You need to break out of this."

Ultear smirked. "Now that I have a clear head, I have an idea."

…

Seilah smirked as Arthur looked to her, before turning to Erza.

"Ultear is setting the guild back in place. Her ability is quite useful in situations such as these. Really helped in reverting whatever she did to me."

Seilah blinked in confusion, only for her eyes to widen in realization. "No…"

Erza smirked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Arthur said. "Now, let's see what she knows."

"No!" Seilah roared out in anger as her eyes began to glow. " **You will not-** "

Erza used the back of her sword to give a hit to the side of Seilah's head, knocking her out immediately.

"That's enough from you."

Arthur looked to the sword pinning Seilah's hand to the earth as well as her recently amputated hand. "That was a bit much, no?"

Erza looked to Seilah and shrugged. "She deserved it. Besides, she isn't dead."

Arthur just shook his head and sighed. "That wasn't my… you know what… screw it."

Erza smirked, proud of her work.

…

The Council Headquarters was flaming from Jackal's onslaught. A couple of Rune Knights were seen on the earth. But this not deter the others from standing in defiance to the demon from Tartaros.

"What is your purpose in all this?!" The Commander of the Platoon asked. His number was cut from a hundred to twenty- seven, a number that was divided to ensure that the civilians were safe from everybody.

His hope right now was to drag this out to make sure everyone was evacuated to safety before a capable mage could come to assist them. An enemy from Tartaros was proving to be a daunting task for them to put down.

"Purpose?" Jackal asked with a sardonic smirk. "Must there be a purpose to everything? Must there be a purpose to anything?"

"You can't just say you came here with the intention to destroy lives and property."

"What if I did?" Jackal asked, tilting his head tauntingly to the side.

"You have declared war against Fiore with this attack." The Commander said, eliciting a scoff from Jackal.

"If this is the strength of your army I don't see why I should be worried! Just because you managed to kill off weakling in Grimoire Heart and Oracion Seis doesn't mean we are not to be underestimated! We are the Demons of Tartaros!"

Jackal's face was twisted into that of pride and sadism. "And I will burn it into your minds why we are to be feared!"

"He is coming!" One of the Rune Knights spoke out as Jackal charged, ready to attack.

Jackal in a great show of speed, dashed towards the remaining Rune Knights who were scared at their impeding deaths, only for the demon to be blown back by a strike that sent him back to his initial position.

To the stunned silence of the Rune Knights, Jackal kissed the earth, before rolling across the earth and slowly coming to a stop.

"What the hell?" The Commander looked in shock as he only saw the back of Naruto staring at the fallen form of the Tartaros mage.

"Now that's enough out of you."

The Rune Knights looked to him in recognition as the Commander looked to him. "Y…You are?"

"Go and make sure that the civilians are taken care off. I'll take it from here."

"But-"

"Don't worry," Naruto turned to them, letting off a smile. "I'll be done in a moment."

Jackal got up in rage. "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"You are quite hot blooded, aren't you?"

"That was quite cowardly, striking me from nowhere."

"What I'd call cowardly, is coming to attack people who cannot defend themselves." Naruto frowned. "Why did you attack the civilians?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Your answer honestly determines your fate, if I am to be honest. I hate cowards, people who love senseless violence. I have met people like you all my life, and what is stopping me from striking you down right now, is because of my mercy."

"Mercy?!" Jackal scoffed out. "Just because you were able to get one lucky hit doesn't mean-"

"If you were so skilled, I'm pretty sure you should have felt my presence right before I hit you. Now I'd ask you to surrender, but knowing that is a fool's errand, I'd give you two options."

Jackal grit his teeth at the way he was spoken down to. "What did you say?"

"The first option, do you want me to knock you out right now, or, and to be honest I kinda prefer this one, do you want a punishment for all this?"

Jackal spoke through a shadowed gaze. His voice deepened as he clenched his fist. "Hey… Mister? Are you serious right now? Are you daring me?"

"Make your choice." Naruto said simply as Jackal snarled and vanished from his position.

"I will enjoy this!" The demon roared out and went for a powerful punch to Naruto's exposed back. Naruto simply stopped his punch with a palm. Jackal smirked at the contact but began to scream in pain as a large volt of electricity riveted through his body.

"That's my line."

Jackal felt pain as he never had as Naruto mercilessly channeled the amount that could cause him the highest amount of pain but couldn't kill him. He was delivering punishment after all.

A powerful kick sent him back to his initial position, causing him to crash to the earth painfully.

"You think I don't have an idea as to how your power works?" Naruto chuckled as he watched the curse mark on his palm dissipate into the wind. Coating his palms with wind chakra certainly did the trick. "What did you call it again? Curses? Right?"

Naruto smirked as he watched Jackal's frame spasm from the after effects of his attack and try to stagger up only to fall down.

"Yikes…" Naruto rubbed the side of his head as he watched Jackal writhe in pain. "I might have channeled a bit much."

Jackal coughed violently as he eventually staggered up and stared to Naruto, shocked at the turn of events.

Painfully he asked, gritting his teeth. "H…How?"

"If you were really skilled, it shouldn't be that hard to figure out."

Jackal's vision of Naruto began to blur as Naruto walked towards him.

"Those currents did the job of immobilizing you. Now, for the much promised beat down."

Naruto vanished before his eyes, and before he could even register what had happened, he was bombarded with hits from all sides. He couldn't move, he couldn't even react. All it felt like was as if he was crushed from all sides by a fast moving train and his bones felt every moment of it.

How long was it? He couldn't tell, his sense of time was completely distorted, and that moment, Jackal knew he had bitten off more than he could chew.

At the sight of such power, the Rune Knights were completely stunned, unable to say a word. This was a foe that they couldn't even touch, yet here was a guild master, treating him like a punching bag.

By the time Naruto was done, Jackal simply dropped to the earth already unconscious. Naruto looked down to him… a scoff escaping from his lips.

"How… disappointing."

He turned and looked to the Rune Knights who looked at him in reverence.

"Now that I've cleaned this off I'd be going now. I have a meeting to conclude." Naruto waved them off and vanished from the spot. The Rune Knights just looked agape, not still moving from their positions.

Naruto flashed back to the region and pointed to Jackal. "Oh and you have to tie him up. Don't forget that. Bye."

And with that he vanished from the spot.

As the wind blew silently through the region, one of the Rune Knights asked, "What the hell just happened?"

The Commander simply replied shaking his head to try and make sense of it. Was that power? "I have no idea."

…

 **Damn! How long was it? Yikes! Sorry for the delay!**

 **I've been caught up in school, and it has been a struggle updating this and coping with the day to day school activities.**

 **Anyways I hope the wait was worth it!**

 **I've been loving your responses so far and I hope you all continue to show me the love and support you have been giving since the start of this story! Have a wonderful day?!**

 **Oh, and don't forget to review!**


	15. The Demon's Will

_**THE DEMON'S WILL**_

Jackal's face scrunched up as he awoke in a location. He still could feel the pain all over his body from the beating Naruto dealt to him. He had never in his life felt so weak, so hopeless, and so pathetic. He hated himself, he hated how he was treated, like some rogue bandit who was no threat.

As soon as he regained his strength, he swore to find and kill him.

He blinked, registering his location and the way he was positioned. He noted that he was surrounded by complete darkness. He could not even see his body, for a moment, he was scared that he was dead.

 _Where am I?_

He found that he was suspended in the air, but he couldn't feel the restraints. This was definitely magic.

Suddenly a blinding amount of light graced his presence causing him to close his eyes in reaction. It stung and he winced at the pain that seemingly penetrated to his brain. It further increased the migraine that he was feeling from Naruto's punches.

It went on for a while till the pain became bearable. He slowly squinted his eyes open, letting his eyes get accustomed to the very intense and bright light pointed directly to his face. It took a while and he was able to see, somewhat.

His internal body makeup made him able to withstand the intense rays of light but he couldn't see past it, and at that moment, he craved the darkness that he was enveloped by earlier.

"Who is that?!" He shouted in irritation and anger. He hated being toyed with and being made to feel helpless. He knew he was captured after his failure from attacking the council headquarters. By who though, was the question? Was it the Guild master who had defeated him? Or was it the Rune Knights? He had to find a way to escape. He knew if he waited, his guild members could easily locate him and free him, but he didn't want to seem so helpless if he could help it.

"I'm curious." A voice was heard coming from all sides, he couldn't pinpoint the exact source. The voice was basic, non-threatening, but despite the fact that his mind was telling otherwise, his gut told him that the person wasn't as he seemed. "What were you expecting when you decided to attack the council?"

"Who are you?!"

"Just answer the question."

"Never thought the council were a bunch of cowards! Why don't you come out and face me!"

"If that was my intention do you think you would have been here? Don't worry, we have taken precautions against your abilities, Jackal of Tartaros."

Jackal looked to his hands which were suspended only to widen his eyes as to see nothing restraining him. It was like he was suspended using gravity. He knew that if shackles were used to bind him, he could easily blow it up. But this, they really took precautions.

"And your friends who we are going to be having a chat about, they wouldn't be coming to save you. I just want you to know that."

"You underestimate us."

"We have deduced your guild uses a tracking beacon locked to your guild mark." Jackal's eyes slowly widened. "It's becoming something of a common knowledge to everyone right now. There are runes inscribed over every inch of this place. It is basically hidden from the world, so I want you to know this, as of the moment you woke up here, you no longer existed."

"What?"

"You are right in thinking that the council put you here, it was quite obvious after you were beaten like a child right in front of the headquarters you blew up. Is that really the might of Tartaros? For such a powerful guild we expected more."

Jackal grit his teeth at the remark. "Why don't let you let me go and find out you son of a bitch!"

"…but the thing is," the voice continued, ignoring his rants, "to the council, we do not exist, so know that the fact that you were sent here means that you are never leaving this place."

"You are going to be the first person I kill when I leave this place."

"Ah," the voice sounded amused, "If we were to face one on one, I have no doubt about that. You would kill me quite easily, but don't misunderstand." Jackal blinked as the voice started to take a more sinister tone, almost like a hoarse whisper, and just like that, the mood was beginning to change, "I sacrificed all skills to be a mage just to focus on interrogations. That means since when I was a child I have been here, learning, collecting data, improving my skills just so I could be able to extract information from whoever it is."

The voice chuckled. "You may think that you can resist but I want you to guess what serial number you are in my collection."

"Go to hell."

"Oh we are there, Jackal," the voice sounded like the person was right beside him, whispering into his air, causing Jackal to flinch. He looked to the side only to see no one. Looking straight ahead he saw a young boy staring right back to him, an eerie smile spotted on his face. He had long black hair that reached his shoulders, framing his chubby face that held cold black eyes that had a glint of mischievousness to them.

"Now…" Despite the boy's mouth moving, Jackal knew the voice didn't belong to him. It was all the more disturbing. The boy smiled, "…the first question."

"You can eat shit, you think any of your tricks would work on me?" Jackal spat out. "Don't you fucking underestimate me?!"

"You just took the words out of my mouth."

Suddenly Jackal started screaming feeling like his body was on fire. Which was shocking considering his curse made him somewhat resistant to it. It felt like every single one of his cells was engulfed in hot flames, and it made him scream his lungs out.

" **What are you doing to me?!** " Jackal screamed out in utter pain, trying to command his body to resist in futility. The searing pain just kept increasing and increasing and he began to convulse, unable to bear the heat. The pain combined with the beating he had received prior became too much for his brain to process.

Before he knew, he passed out.

…

"Jackal was defeated?"

"Yes. Rather embarrassingly I might add." Silver replied, standing before Mard Geer in the hall. Kyoka, Tempester, Keyes and Ezel were to his left, while Torafuzar and Franmalth were to his right.

Mard Geer's presence although calm was quite terrifying for the Demon Gates. They could see the displeasure in his eyes, and that alone was enough to make them nervous.

Kyoka though was curious at Silver's choice of words. "What do you mean by 'rather embarrassingly'?"

"What I meant is that despite the fact the he blew the building apart and cleaved through the Rune Knights with ease. The first Guild Master he faced, defeated him without breaking a sweat."

This earned stunned expressions from the rest of the guild.

Keyes tried to understand. "Wait a minute, you actually mean-"

"That Jackal didn't put much of a fight? Yes…" Silver said simply. "He was defeated quite easily." He could understand their confusion, after all, Jackal was not a pushover. Brash and quite hard headed, but not weak. So to discover that he was beaten quite easily was surprising.

"And who did that?" Franmalth asked, curious at the turn of events.

"Let me guess, the new Guild Master." Torafuzar said with a perceptive expression.

Tempester scoffed. "Seems like he's quite intent on making an impression."

"Well he has." Franmalth chuckled eerily. "He would be quite an addition to my collection. Have you been able to track Jackal down?"

"He seems to have gone off the radar." Silver replied. "Wherever the council's holding him is not known to the public. I can't get a reading at all."

"Is that even possible?" Tempester asked.

"Seems so for now."

"What of Seilah?" Mard Geer asked simply, halting their discussion immediately. His cold and monotone voice, drew their attention back to him and Kyoka stepped forward.

"I've tried contacting her but I've not received-"

"Meaning she's failed and she's probably dead or captured."

"Well I can still track her move-"

"Am I wrong?" Mard Geer looked to her with an apathetic expression.

Kyoka faltered and closed her eyes in submission stepping back into line. "No."

"She's failed us twice now." Mard Geer looked to the others. "Wherever she is, she better hope she's dead. Jackal was right about one thing."

"Which is?" Ezel inquired.

"Ever since that attack in Crocus from the sky, the world's attention has been shifted."

Kyoka nodded in agreement. "Even though our forces are still in place, whispers and rumors here and there of people planning to defect are rampant. They think we are growing weak, and Jackal hated that."

"There is always a trace of truth to all these rumors." Silver spoke in thought. "Right now, attacking without a clear goal would be pointless, useless, but-"

"Their morale would be quite high, considering Jackal's rather public defeat." Franmalth concluded their train of thought with a sneer.

"What do we do?" Keyes looked to Mard Geer who simply brought up a lingering issue.

"Our spies are hearing rumors that they intend to send a guild coalition to wipe us out."

Kyoka's eyes narrowed. "Just like Oracion Seis huh."

"And the new Guild Master would head the coalition." Mard Geer spoke, stunning them. "If I recall, this was decided before the attack, and his victory over Jackal would further solidify his stand over there."

"And I'm sure Jackal's attack would prompt them to move quicker than usual." Torafuzar deduced.

"That idiot has put us in quite a disadvantage." Ezel scowled. "We were silent, for a good reason, and the incident at Crocus removed attention from us, but that idiot-"

"Insulting him will yield nothing, we need to figure out what to do." Torafuzar said simply. "If we should amass our forces and hold our ground, or attack."

With that, the demon gates looked to Mard Geer for his direction. The Leader of Tartaros was deep in thought. Things had gone sideways in a startling amount of time, but it was not something to ponder over. He needed to find a solution to their predicament, and the one he arrived at was the best he could think of.

"We wait." Mard Geer said. "If they decide to come, they would be facing us in our surroundings. We would be at an advantage."

"What do we do regarding Seilah and Jackal?"

"We have no use for weaklings." Mard Geer spoke. "Jackal has been captured, the fact that Seilah's gone silent seems to suggest the same. If you meet them and they aren't dead, either you bring them to me or kill them yourselves."

Kyoka looked stunned at the statement but dared say nothing. Even though she cared about Seilah, weakness was not tolerated. But it didn't mean that she was going to abandon her.

"Leave me." Mard Geer ordered, and looked to his book in thought as the demon gates dismissed themselves.

 _Uzumaki… Naruto._

…

"Wakey wakey."

Jackal shook his face, and scrunched his face in pain, slowly opening his eyes. What he thought was a bad nightmare was revealing itself to be true as he still saw the boy looking to him with that same expression on his face. He immediately reacted unconsciously, shivering and trying to move back, but found that he was still suspended in the air.

"Wha…"

"You didn't answer my question. That was rude." The boy frowned, his eyes still apathetic. "Now, what were you expecting when you decided to attack the council?"

"Who are you?! What did you…" Jackal looked around frantically. "What did you do to me?!"

"As I said, spent my whole life here, learnt a couple of tricks. Now I have been forthcoming with my answers, you haven't given me any. Now answer, what were you expecting when you decided to attack the council."

"Go to hell!"

"That's more like it. I love loyalty you know." The boy said, the smile returning to his face, and walked around Jackal till he was right behind the demon from Tartaros. "Especially when it is so rigid, so steadfast." Jackal grit his teeth and tried to crane his neck to try see what the boy was planning but yielded no luck. Again Jackal felt the whisper to his ear. "Makes it so delectable to break. Now…"

The boy's finger gained a reddish hue and pressed it to Jackal's spine. "What were you expecting when you decided to attack the council?"

If Jackal thought he had felt pain, this was on a whole new level. He couldn't believe that he was craving the fire. This time he didn't scream, his eyes just rolled to the back of his head as his mouth was wide open, trying to scream, but he found out that he couldn't, he just couldn't emit a sound that could express what he was feeling right now.

It felt like he was been burnt and drowned at the same time. His lungs had collapsed and the all too familiar searing pain encompassed his body. Drool escaped from his lips as he began to convulse again.

"Screaming's quite cathartic you know," The boy spoke, "It helps in dealing with pain. I'm under the belief that it hurts more when we can't express it." He noted Jackal about to pass out again and smirked. "Hmm… this time you aren't going to pass out, I'm going to make sure of that. So, what were you expecting when you decided to attack the council?"

He removed his finger, making Jackal gasp as he swallowed large gulps of air while still suspended. He so needed to feel the hard ground. He just needed to feel something that wasn't pain. He just needed to…

"I don't know…" He unconsciously wheezed out, his body trying to gain relief and discarding any need of loyalty at the moment. He tried justifying it by the fact that he wasn't asked about the guild. "I…" He inhaled and exhaled air out of his strained body. Spasms were elicited at certain intervals as he spoke tiredly. "I… They needed to fear us again… They needed to."

"Hmm… The boy was seen back in front of Jackal. "Fear…" He let out a smirk. "Now imagine the pain you would have saved yourself had you said that earlier."

"I… I will kill you."

"Now don't be angry yet." The boy smiled at Jackal's weakened state. "We are just getting started."

…

Naruto let out a sneeze to the side as he was seen on a table, eating a bowl of noodles. The Guardian's Haven was the same, Ultear having used her Lost Magic to restore the guild after the destruction that occurred a day prior.

"Bless you."

Naruto who was going for another mouthful halted and looked to the person sitting opposite to him. It was Jason, a reporter for the Sorcerer's Weekly, the most popular weekly news outlet in Fiore. Naruto gave a deadpan look to him. Ever since Arthur had ruined the not so exclusive nature of the interviews, he lost interest in it, but the reporter just took it in stride, telling Naruto that he was acting all cool and awesome.

Basically that comment was what made Naruto to accept the interview. One being that he was a sucker for flattery and the other, he was used to Jason, not the multitude of reporters currently camped outside his guild, waiting for a scoop.

"You know… you are interrupting one of the few moments I need total concentration."

"That's why I promised to be quiet."

"Of course you did." Naruto sighed and closed his food, leaned back and relaxed into his chair. "So, what do you want to ask?"

Jason grinned.

…

"Stay back!" Arthur yelled out in annoyance as he stepped into the building after struggling through the horde of reporters outside the guild. Slamming the door shut, he sighed in relief only to frown as he heard Naruto snickering on a bar stool enjoying a drink from the bar with Ultear at the bartender's position.

"I see you love the company."

"Ha ha…" Arthur gave a sarcastic laugh. "You know, I have a feeling you might have a trick on how to get rid of them." Arthur spoke as Naruto whistled.

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Just…" Arthur shook his head, letting the matter drop. "I see you are done with your interview."

"Yup!"

The Guardian's Haven had become a sensation overnight because Naruto, the newest guild master, defeated Jackal of Tartaros easily. This was somewhat unprecedented, as the recordings of the fight leaked and was circulated to the public.

"Well we aren't going to be lacking in members anytime soon."

"Speaking of members, Jason brought up a topic that you are the only guild member I have. No one knows about Ultear."

"It's not like she has a problem with that." Arthur spoke as Ultear poured him a glass.

"Well I think revealing myself would attract more questions than answers, besides," Ultear smiled, "I like the quiet."

"I'm jealous of that you know." Arthur groaned and headed to the barstools, leaving one between him and Naruto's and took the glass. "Would appreciate that much needed quiet." He looked to Ultear, gesturing to Naruto. "Pretty sure he doesn't mind the attention."

"Obviously. So," Ultear looked to a chuckling Naruto. "What are you going to do about guild members. It's a no brainer that applications would start flooding in."

"Yeah." Naruto looked to the guild in thought, not knowing on how to go about it. "It's so funny I was moaning about the lack of members in the guild, but here am I, having two of the best I could ever have."

Naruto shared a smile with both Arthur and Ultear.

"What of Erza?" Arthur asked. "She basically a guild member."

"Well he has a point." Ultear chuckled.

"Heh…" Naruto gave a wistful smile, thinking about Erza. "She's welcome here whenever she wants, but she belongs with Fairy tail. That's where her family is, but this…" Naruto rose his glass, as Konoha went through his memories, "…this is ours now."

Arthur and Ultear rose theirs, the three drinking to the guild. Each of them had lost their loved ones, and basically had no place in the world, but Naruto who was just like them, created a place for them.

Ultear let out a chuckle as she smiled, drawing Naruto's attention. "What?"

"Nothing it's just… It really is a Guardian's Haven."

Naruto gave a grin and nodded. "Yeah… Yeah it is."

…

Erza was seen meditating in the training grounds as the peaceful sounds of the forest filled the air. At times when her mind felt chaotic, when it seemed like two forces were trying to fight for control, this usually helped to calm her down. Sensing someone approaching, she looked forward to see Naruto walking to her.

"I see you've taken up meditating."

"Arthur showed me the basics," she said, "said that you taught him."

Naruto smiled. "We all need a nice tune up every once in a while." He reached her position, noting the trees she had fallen in her training exercise. "I see you've been busy."

"Trying different ways to clear my head."

"Yeah." Naruto said.

"So, what are you going to do about Seilah?"

"Well I can't send her to the council because of you and Ultear," Naruto said, entering the same meditative pose opposite Erza, "so she'll be here for now till we sort that out. Regarding that, I need to talk to you Erza."

Erza arched an eyebrow. "About?"

"Well, what happened to you was a huge mistake on my part. Complications happened and as a result you are linked to me, meaning what you see, I see and my abilities are in a way passed on to you."

"I've figured that out."

"Yeah… well, there is a solution, but I decided to leave it to you to decide."

"What is it?"

"The first is that we leave things as they are, but this is unseen territory. I don't know how another energy system can properly take root in your body. You are already experiencing some negative side effects. It could be very fatal if it goes wrong, and I'm not referring to just you."

"You are talking about what I did to my guild."

"That was just a reaction, and you saw what happened."

Erza looked in thought, clenching her fist as the last memory from her guild went through her mind.

"What's the other solution?"

"I purge it all from your system, and leave the magic in your system."

She brightened. "Really? It's possible?"

"You have to understand that this is new territory even for me. But yeah, on paper it's possible."

"I'm sure you would have done this a while ago if it was that simple. I have a feeling there is a requirement."

"There is actually. Now you don't have to, if you don't feel like it."

"What is it?"

"You would have to die for me to do it."

Erza's eyes slowly widened in shock. "W…What?"

"That's the only way I can do it."

"I… I'll have to die?" Erza asked to be sure. She thought she was really hearing things.

"Yes." Naruto said with an empathetic smile. "You died and then I brought you back twice. The first time was not ideal, you were made into a path. Unfortunately I didn't consider that when I brought you back the second time. That's basically what has caused this."

Naruto looked to Erza to see the lost expression on her face and it pained him deeply. If there was a way he could take the burden from her, he was certain to do that in a heartbeat. But this was unfortunately out of his hands, it was her decision, but he was going to be there for her. Every step of the way.

Erza's expression was hidden from him while she thought on what he had just brought up. He understood completely. She was going to die and come back again, and that feeling of being lost was something he was sure she never wanted to feel ever again.

"Do it." She said.

Naruto blinked, "What?"

"Do it?" Erza said, looking to him. "Kill me and pull it out."

"I…" Naruto halted at the conviction in her face, and he was almost convinced, if not for her wavering voice. "Erza are you sur-"

"I keep being afraid, Naruto." Erza said, sadness and fear taking over her expression. "I keep being afraid of myself, I keep wondering if at the next second I'll lose control and just go berserk. At times I just feel out of my own body, like…" Erza clenched her fist as Naruto listened. She whispered, "…like it's not me."

Naruto closed his eyes as tears fell from her eyes. "I…" She wiped of the tears from her eyes. "I just want to be free, free of this… this fear…" She placed her hand over her heart, "…deep inside me. I just want to go home, I want to go on missions, and I just want everything too be back the way it was. It's not too much to ask is it?"

Naruto nodded his head, looking to her. "No," he said, "No, it's not."

…

Silver walked down the stairs to the door that led to the quarters of the Demon gates. The architecture was very distinct, made of old cobblestones of the ancient periods. The building was old and rigid, akin to that of a fortress. Along the passage way, he saw Kyoka waiting for him.

"What is it, Kyoka?"

"I am going to look for Salem." She said.

This surprised Silver. "Mard Geer said-"

"I don't care about that right now." Kyoka said looking to him.

"What are you saying?" Silver asked in confusion. "You do realize that we are about to be attacked."

Kyoka snarled. "And he keeps letting us go just because we failed? Is that how it is now?"

"You were always in support of that." Silver pointed that out. "Don't get all emotional now that you lost your toy."

Silver grunted as he was pushed up against the wall, Kyoka holding him up by his neck. He noted her pissed off expression and rose his hands in surrender. "Mind your words, Silver."

"I'm just saying things as I see it, Kyoka." He looked directly to her eyes as cold steam began to emerge from his neck which was in contact with her hand, "you might want to let me go now."

She scoffed and let him go, letting him massage his neck.

"You have to know that if it is a trap, you will not have backup."

"I know that," Kyoka said, "but I'm not stupid. It might take a while to pinpoint her location, but I know she was looking for Arthur Sixgil, that's where I'll start."

"Why are you really doing this, Kyoka?" Silver asked seriously. "You are going against Mard Geer's wishes, for Seilah, what is it exactly?"

Kyoka clenched her fist as she was in thought. Silver examined her expression staying silent. "I'll deal with Mard Geer when I get back."

"Fine." He said, "I'll come with you then."

Kyoka blinked in surprise and looked to him. "What?"

"If there are people that can defeat Seilah, they should be cause for alarm. So, I'm guessing you are going to need backup?"

"You don't have to-"

"I've made my decision. Whatever it is you have with Seilah, I hope to understand it more. We'll deal with Mard Geer when we get back. Besides, it will be a positive, if Seilah's back. Hopefully the coalition does not attack before then. If you don't let me, I will have to stop you right here."

Kyoka clicked her teeth. "Fine."

…

Jackal struggled for air as his head was enveloped by a ball of water. His body shook at the lack of oxygen again. How long was he trying to hold his breath? Minutes, hours? For how long was he in captivity? Even his body make up couldn't withstand the amount of time he spent in the water. He couldn't use his curse, the runes inscribed in the surroundings and on his body nullified the use of his curses. The fact that he was still suspended made it all the more painful to withstand.

The water vanished causing him to gasp out, inhaling and exhaling rapidly. His body was tired, desperately needing rest.

"How about that? A new record." The voice sounded impressed. "You've been suspended for quite a while now, more than a day. I'm sure your arms are in desperate need of relief."

"P…Please…" Jackal made out and groaned as he felt himself no longer being suspended, hitting the concrete white floor like a sack of fruit. He sprawled himself on the ground, not moving entirely. The only sign of him being alive was the rising and lowering of his chest. He never hated his life at this moment.

He felt so weak, so hopeless.And so angry.

"I feel the brash ones are usually the first to give out. So… much talk." The boy said, walking to him. "There was someone who would have dug into that head of yours in a minute, someone I look up to. His tactics are more… psychological, and his patients end up being more… damaged than he would expect, which is where we differ, mine is a bit more on the pain angle. You see I don't care about going deep into your mind and finding your worst fear and using it against you. I plan to break you, Jackal." The boy said, anticipation completely seen on his expression. "And no one is going to save you, it's just me and you here, and you better look up to me because in here," The boy grinned, "I am your god."

He slowly craned his head up to look at the boy looking down to him. No matter how much he wanted to kill him, he just couldn't, or rather he was scared to do it and fail, then back to the position again. Thoughts that would never run through his minds were rampant.

"Well, back up again."

The boy began to head back.

"They…"

He stopped, craning his head back to note Jackal trying to speak. The demon too tired to open his mouth. "Hmm?"

"They," his voice sounded lost, "They are coming for me."

The boy smiled. "I'm sure they are. I want you to keep hoping for that. Just keep hanging on. Until that very moment, when you give up."

"You are not… You are not even asking me anything."

"The question at the beginning was just something I was too curious about, how stupid you were honestly, that's why it was easy for you to give up an answer. If I asked you a relevant question at the beginning, it would still be the same answer if I asked you now. No, not yet. I will know when it's time to ask questions, and you will know too. Now…" the boy smiled, "up you go."

…

A little girl was seen staring with widened eyes at a burning home, her body shivering as she was in tears. She had black hair that framed her face which held terrified purple eyes. Her hands kept trembling as she inhaled and exhaled rapidly. Anger, rage, guilt and loss was what she felt as she watched her home burn down to ash.

A hand was placed on her shoulder causing her to flinch, causing her to look upward.

"What's wrong little one?" It was a female from the voice as the little girl looked to the fire.

"Mommy and Daddy are in there." She said. "And it's… it's my fault." Her lips trembled, "I told him to do it. I didn't mean to… I was just angry and…"

"Shh shh shh." The taller lady pulled her in for a hug.

"Am I a monster?"

"No… never."

"They keep saying that I'm a monster."

"Who says that?"

"All of them."

It was then Kyoka looked around to note the entire village up in flames. She looked to Seilah, noting the fear in her eyes. "What's your name?"

The little girl sniffed as Kyoka wiped the tears off her face. "S…Seilah."

"Well Seilah, you are not a monster." Seilah noted the smile on Kyoka's face. "You might not know it but… we are much more than that."

…

Seilah's eyes widened as she awoke from her slumber. A sharp pain on her left arm caused her to shift her head to the direction to note that her arm was cut off and she let out a muffled hiss. Her mouth was gagged and she was bound to a chair. She looked around noting the seals around the room.

"It was quite difficult trying to repurpose my seals for this world but, I'm pretty sure I found a workaround. Thanks to Arthurs training in that aspect of course."

She snapped her head to the right to note Naruto on a stool sitting right next to her.

"Sorry for the hospitality, just that you attacked us and well…" Naruto trailed off as Seilah said nothing, just staring at him.

"And here I was thinking you were real demons, I kinda have a couple in me. Sorry for looking through your memories, seems like you've had a rough life."

Seilah's eyes widened in realization. It seemed the dream she was just having was externally induced. This new guild master was another thing entirely.

"You see, I don't know what to do with you." Naruto admitted. "Arthur described what your friend might be going through right now and it's not pretty. I feel guilty for leaving him there but, cause and effect I guess."

Naruto leaned in and looked to her contemplation seen in his features. "Oh what the hell…" he shrugged, letting out a smile. "I gave Arthur a chance, why shouldn't I give you one? Besides," Naruto leaned to his seat, "I feel like we are kindred spirits."

…

A knock at the door drew Arthur's attention from the bar to the guild door prompting him to arch an eyebrow. He looked to a pile of papers to his side and groaned. _Another applicant I'm guessing._

He opened the door, causing his eyes to widen. _Oh Shit._

"Hey there!" The guest greeted happily, "I'm here to see the guild master!"

"Are you sure this is the place?" His companion asked, doubt on his features.

"Shut up Happy! It is! Master described it perfectly."

Natsu grinned and looked to Arthur who looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"Uh sir?" He tilted his head to the right. "Is everything alright? This is the Guardian's Haven, right?"

Arthur let out a forced laugh, "Sure… sure it is."

…

 **Woot! Another Chapter done! I'm on the break currently and next semester is going to be my final semester studying Pharmacy! Woot!**

 **This story is one I always enjoy writing because of your responses to it have been stellar. Jackal's pretty much screwed yeah, and the torture scene was were Arthur worked before becoming rogue.**

 **So what do you think about the latest chapter, and how the story is developing?! More secrets are bubbling, waiting to be revealed!**

 **Till next time!**


	16. Bargain

_**BARGAIN**_

Upon the hill, Naruto stood as the trees, not totally frozen, his hair moving along with the budded twigs. His eyes were closed, blown by air as fresh as any after a rainstorm. After several deep breaths he took in the view. Instead of magenta and cyans, it was the earthly colors of early spring.

There were ploughed fields of brown and the pastures were dull rather than having the bright hue of the new growth. It was too early for the hill to have flowers but he knew if he kneeled on the wet blades there would already be the tightly folded petals in their green casings, swelling, ready to bloom.

The long walks in nature were his treasure, his sanctuary from the busy hubbub of his life.

"Naruto." He blinked, turning to see Hinata. Before he could speak, his dream ended.

…

His pupils snapped open and Naruto found himself staring forward in his room. The window was open, the rays from the sun entering into the room, unhindered. Naruto who was in a meditative position, looked out the window as a bird landed on the wooden frame, pecking at a bowl of grain placed there by the guild master.

He let out a smile. He never imagined that this would be him as an adult. From a hyperactive kid who always wanted to go attack guns blazing to one who was so in tune with nature. He wondered how Jiraiya would have reacted had he seen him like this.

Naruto let out a chuckle, he would have laughed his ass off, that was certain. He gave a nostalgic smile, thinking of his late teacher. His thoughts and dreams when he was alone and asleep was about Konoha, especially now that both he and Madara were gone. He kept wondering if they were in peace now, or if they were in war with another faction.

He gave a sad smile at the thought. That was a truth he never liked coming to terms with. No matter what they always did, peace was temporary, never ending, and no matter how much he never wanted to admit it, there was always going to be someone who never liked the status quo, who wanted to radically change things, and as if no one ever learnt a single thing from the past, conflict would arise again.

Now here he was, in another world, one with a less conflicted past than his, but still it was here, conflict. Things kept elevating from one thing to another, from the events that occurred from his direct arrival to his mission at Alverton which made him meet Athur, to the battle with Tartaros, from both his guild and at the Council Headquarters in Era, he couldn't even lie to himself.

He had quite an eventful stay. Now was Erza's situation, as well as Seilah's, and the planned raid of Tartaros. Naruto let out a chuckle, eventful was quite an understatement.

A knock on the door removed him from his musings and looked to the door.

"Yo Naruto, you in?" Arthur's voice emerged from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"We might have a problem."

Naruto blinked. "Huh?"

…

Naruto peeked through his office door – which was craned slightly open - to the ground floor to see Natsu swinging his legs back and forth on the bar stool while looking for around. The dragon slayer, feeling like he was being watched, looked upwards to see nothing, blinking in confusion.

"It's like I can't smell anything here." He frowned scratching his head. "Where's the guild master."

"Arthur went to get him." Happy muttered while helping himself to the bowl of fish provided to him. "Be patient."

…

Naruto was seen breathing heavily after he shut the door immediately Natsu looked to his position.

"That was close." He sighed in relief. Arthur looked to him with a befuddled expression, not seemingly impressed with the way he was acting.

"What are you doing?"

"Uhh… pfft, avoiding him." Naruto replied like it was the most obvious thing to do.

"You are a coward."

"Yup." Naruto folded his arms, whistling away while walking to his desk. "Tell him I went off to do a hundred-year mission or something like that. I'd leave the lies and the detailing up to you."

"So you want me to get rid of him?"

"Yeah smartass, shoo."

"Yeah, I'm not doing that."

"Wha… why? I'm the guild master." Naruto smirked, loving his position of power. "It's an order."

"I'm not going to go and get rid of him, I don't want to." Arthur shook his head in the negative. "This is your mess; you go deal with it."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched and pointed to an indignant Arthur. "Now listen here you punk-"

The door creaked open slowly, as Naruto and Arthur's pupils shifted to the door. Naruto blinked twice looking at Natsu staring at them with a grin.

"Yo!" he waved. "I got tired of waiting, what are you guys talking about," he muttered with a furrowed expression as he walked around the office. "Hey this office is pretty cool!"

Naruto's pupils just followed him as he walked around the office, not moving a muscle yet.

"Uhh, who are you?" Naruto asked, trying to keep the act.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, from Fairy tail!" he said exuberantly.

Naruto blinked, noting the wide grin across his face and he gave a nostalgic chuckle. "Hey there, Natsu, I'm-"

"Uzumaki Naruto, yeah I pretty much know that." Natsu said causing Naruto to sweat bullets.

"R…Really?"

Arthur just shook his head at the quirky guild master letting out a sigh. His antics were nothing he wasn't used to by now.

Natsu nodded nonchalantly, looking around, "You rebuilt our guild after all."

"Oh yeah," Naruto gave an embarrassed laugh, "how's the old man doing?"

"Grumpy as usual." Natsu said, prompting a laugh from Naruto to which Natsu grinned.

Arthur rolled his eyes and walked down to the bar, noting that Natsu was quite dense as Naruto.

"Have we met before?" Natsu asked, a puzzled expression on his face. The question caused both Arthur and Naruto to freeze in their position. "You look familiar."

Naruto let out a nervous laugh looking sideways. "Well it was always said that I have a familiar face, haha." Naruto trailed off in laughter.

"No…" Natsu leaned in not observing the nervous sweat on Naruto's face. "I don't think it's that." He said in scrutiny.

Naruto's eyes looked around looking for a chance to change the topic and spotted Happy mid-air right behind the dragonslayer, and a glint appeared in his eyes causing Happy to be quite uncomfortable.

Instantly, Naruto grabbed Happy from the air, looking dazzled. "You never told me you had a flying cat?! That's freaking cool!"

Natsu being simple minded as the guild master, completely forgot what he was talking about to bask in the glory of the guild master fawning over his pet. "I know right?!"

"I'm not a cat!" Happy chomped down on Naruto's finger, causing him to yelp in pain. "I'm a proud exceed!" Happy gave a humph while folding his arms resentfully.

"You little shit!" Naruto intended on going after Happy but Arthur grabbed him before he could tear the cat to shreds.

"Okay I think we over–diverted." Arthur said as Natsu laughed at Naruto's expense.

"You're really fun."

"I think we should head down, don't you think so, Naruto?"

Naruto scowled as Arthur dragged him down to the ground floor preventing him from peeling off a snickering Happy's skin.

…

"You also had a pet?" Natsu asked in wonder while sitting across Naruto.

"Well pet is not the right word." Naruto said in thought, "More like companion. If I actually use pet to describe it then I'll be eaten." Naruto shivered.

"Cool."

Arthur poured Natsu a glass of non-alcoholic beverage and refilled the exceed's bowl of fish to their visitors' delight. "So," Arthur asked, "What brings you to the Guardian's Haven?"

Natsu took a gulp from his drink and looked to Naruto. "I came to see him actually."

Naruto arched an eyebrow. "Did Makarov send you?"

"Nah, I actually heard of your fight in Era, well," he chuckled, "who hasn't? That was freaking awesome!"

"What?" Naruto began to blush, "Me? Well once you put it that way… hehe. Well I wouldn't actually say it was a solo effort… Well solo is kinda more like it but I wouldn't use it, 'cause I would just appear well…"

Naruto who was always a sucker for praises began to scratch his head while trying to contain his ego, while Arthur gave him a half lidded look. "Really?"

"What?" Naruto folded his arms in defense, "I have a fan." He pouted looking to a side, "You're no fun."

Arthur rolled his eyes while Natsu spoke a daring grin spotted on his face. "And I actually want to fight you."

Naruto blinked mid-pout, arching an eyebrow. "I'm sorry what?"

Arthur thought he didn't hear him very well. "What?"

"Well you must be very strong right?!"

"And that means you want to fight me?" Naruto asked trying to understand the logic.

"Yup!"

"Why?"

"Because I love to prove myself, you know, become stronger."

"Wouldn't it be better to you know… train?" Naruto said like it was the most obvious thing to do.

"There's no fun in that."

"Where's the fun in getting beat up?" Arthur asked in bafflement.

Natsu scoffed folding his arms. "No one's getting beat up."

Happy looked to Natsu, "You are going to get beat up, Natsu."

Natsu's eyebrow twitched, "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Happy."

"You always get beat up. It's like you never learn."

"I don't think it's a good idea." Naruto said with a concerned laugh to Natsu whose back was turned to the door that led to the training courtyard.

"But come on!"

"Yeah it's not going to-"

Naruto and Arthur both spit out their drinks in shock as Erza was about to head into the main building after her meditative session, Ultear in tow.

Natsu and Happy blinked in confusion at the Guild master's expression as Erza and Ultear's eyes widened at the passage, staring to the back of both Natsu and Happy.

Natsu was about to turn, "Uhh is everything alright? I can't smell anything in this-"

"Yes!" Naruto said, getting his complete attention and allowing Erza and Utear to stealthily retreat. "I would love to fight you."

"Really?" Natsu asked, completely fired up.

Naruto let out a relieved sigh. It was good that he anticipated a moment like this ever since his relationship with Fairy tail. And so in other to prevent someone like Natsu from detecting Ultear and most importantly, Erza, he created countermeasures to his sense of smell, thanks to the Inuzuka clan.

"Y…Yeah, why not. Besides, I haven't fought a dragon slayer before. Could be fun."

"Hell yeah!" Natsu gave a grin while slamming his fists together. "Let's do this."

"Well come on." Naruto smiled, wanting to end it as quick as possible.

…

"That was a close one wasn't it." Ultear said, chuckling at the situation they almost found themselves in.

"Yeah, it was nice to see him though." Erza said with a smile. "He's as noisy as ever."

"Everyone deals differently I guess," Ultear noted. "But, how are you feeling right now, Naruto's going to basically kill you again right now."

"I don't know to be honest," Erza replied. "At first I was okay with it, but now that it's getting closer, I can't help but wonder. What if I don't come back? What if it doesn't work?"

Ultear looked to Erza, listening to her thoughts. "It's quite dark isn't it?" she asked, certain she was reading the room.

Erza nodded her head letting out a chuckle. "This would be the second time I'll be dying. It's not a feeling one gets used to." Her smile faded, "that loneliness is so haunting when I think about it. I want to do it and be free. I don't know how but I just want to be free of all this. I love you guys but, I just want to go home."

"Then that would pull you right back." Ultear said, "Just keep them in your mind, keep thinking of them. Their antics, their insanity, their laughter. That bond," Ultear let out a fond smile, "Is much stronger than we give it credit."

"And if it doesn't work?"

Ultear smirked, "One thing I've learnt is that you never doubt our knucklehead of a guild master." Erza let out a laugh. "If it was anyone else I would be worried," Ultear admitted. "But him, he would move the world if that is what it would take. He completely feels responsible for you, as if that isn't determination enough." Ultear placed her hand on Erza's shoulder, looking to her with care in her eyes. "You'll come back, I know that for a fact."

Erza nodded her head in understanding, her worries gone for a moment. "Thank you." She closed her eyes, letting out a sigh of relief.

…

The two fighters stood across each other in the training grounds with Naruto's hands in his pockets while staring at Natsu who looked back with a confident smirk.

 _I'm going to go straight with my Fire and Lightning Dragon Slayer mode. I'll be sure to knock him out quickly._

Naruto blinked looking to the earth around Natsu. He arched an eyebrow. "Well that's convenient."

"Yo Happy," Naruto smiled to the exceed who was on Arthur's shoulder at the side. "Do the honors."

"Okay then, three, two, one, go!"

Just as Natsu was about to activate his dragon slayer mode, Naruto disappeared in a flash to his puzzlement. The next thing he knew he woke up on a bed looking around in confusion. A pulsing headache went through his mind causing him to groan a bit. Hearing noise above him, he opened the door of the medical wing in the basement and walked up the stairs till he was at the guild's ground floor.

Happy was seen laughing together with Naruto as Arthur let out a couple of chuckles shaking his head.  
"You… You actually won the fight with a fart?" Happy asked, with tears in his eyes. This guild master was another thing entirely.

"An awesome fart by the way?" Naruto said proudly, "That'll teach him to be sniffing around in my business."

Natsu blinked, "Uhh, what happened?" The occupants of the guild looked to Natsu, who looked to Naruto, his eyebrow twitching. "Hey! You owe me a fight!"

"Uh, no, we had it." Naruto said pointing to the referee. Happy nodded sagely.

"Knocked out in less than a second."

"What?!" Natsu exclaimed. "How?!"

"It was quick," Happy said.

"Too quick," Arthur chimed in.

"…and painless," concluded Naruto.

"What? But I didn't even get a chance to…" Natsu began to pout as a gloomy atmosphere surrounded him to Naruto's amusement.

"You should know your opponent before you go challenging them to a fight y'know, helps a lot. Battles are quite easier that way y'know?"

"That doesn't make sense!" Natsu retorted.

"Huh," Happy said in thought, "That makes sense actually. All those guilds we fought, they usually kick our ass the first time, but during the rematch, we whoop their ass."

"Yeah," Natsu agreed, "I know…"

"You're strong Natsu." Naruto said with a smile.

"Not strong enough." Natsu said clenching his fist causing Naruto to blink.

"Why do you think so?"

"Because of that guy." Natsu said gritting his teeth. "That guy that came from the sky."

Naruto arched an eyebrow at him. _I see…_

"He came and messed everything up, and no one could stand up to him, not the saints not the guild masters, no one! And he killed Erza, and she came back and she left again." He looked to Naruto, tears brimming in his eyes. "I need to kick his ass! I need to be able to stop people like him who would come to try shit with us again. I just don't want what happened to happen again!"

Naruto stared at him, and sensed the power that was building within him and let out a smile.

"You know Natsu, getting power to get to level would change you, trust me I know that more than anyone. It would change the way people look at you, whether is for their good or not is up to you."

"I just need to be able to protect them."

Naruto smiled at him. "A friend once told me, when you have someone to protect, that special person, then you can become really strong. You will become strong, Natsu, stronger than you could ever imagine. And yeah, I'll help ya."

"Y…You will?!" Natsu looked hopefully.

"You will?" Arthur asked, to be sure.

"Yeah why not." Naruto said. "I'll have to take care of some things, put some things in order, then we would go on a trip." Naruto said as Natsu's face brightened as Naruto kept speaking. "Just us, and I am going to make you strong. Only if you wa-"

"Hell yes!" Natsu said with a grin. "When?!"

"Sooner than you might think."

Naruto ruffled his head. "I'll come get you, okay? So till then, go on a mission or two, pick up a lil' bit more experience, all just an appetizer."

"You are really cool!"

"I know." Naruto said with a grin.

…

Naruto and Arthur watched as Natsu and Happy walked away from the guild.

"I enjoyed his presence way more than I thought." Naruto admitted with a smile.

"You are basically training him to beat you." Arthur said with a chuckle. "I fail to understand the logic behind that thinking."

"It's gonna be fun." Naruto shrugged. "Besides, I need to get a grip on that rage before it spirals." Naruto said with a fond memory.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Who knows how things would play out?" Naruto looked to the sunset. "Life's more exciting when you don't know what's coming. Now," Naruto moved back into the guild spotting Erza, "we take care of ya."

"He never changes." Erza said with a smile.

"He reminds me of myself." Naruto said with a smile, "Before I became all sagey and wise." Arthur coughed, drawing Naruto's ire. "Asshole, what are you trying to say with that convenient cough."

"Nothing o powerful and wise sage."

Ultear and Erza looked like they were about to burst out in laughter at Naruto's expense but were able to maintain their composure.

Naruto just sighed. "Yeah yeah. Go meet the original, Erza. He's waiting."

…

"I… I feel anxious." Erza said honestly, looking to the flat slab ahead of her. The two were in the room where she was resurrected prior.

"I would be worried if you didn't." Naruto said, with a smile. He moved closer to her and gave her a side hug, rubbing her shoulders soothingly. She looked to him, a smile on her face. "Imagine how I'm feeling." He said, causing her to let out a chuckle. She averted her gaze, looking to the slab, and let out an exhale. Her heart was beating quite fast.

"If I will promise you anything, Erza," Naruto said, noting how nervous she was feeling. He understood her completely. Telling someone you had to kill them to save them wouldn't be welcomed by many, "is that your story isn't ending here. Now," he placed his fingers on her chin guiding her eyes to his, "Do you trust me?"

Erza looked stunned at the question and nodded, "Yes, I trust you."

"Then let's get this over with, okay?"

"Let's do it."

…

Erza was seen on the slab her eyes closed. Her clothes were absent only for a strip of cloth over her breasts and pelvic region.

 _This has never been done before, Naruto._ Madara spoke from within his mind. _Are you willing to risk it?_

 _It's too late to back out now._ Naruto said unsealing a small pot with sealing ink within. Dipping his fingers into the ink he began to draw inscriptions all over her skin. He noted her chest, unmoving, and looking at her relaxed expression, further strengthened his resolve.

And so he began to draw, his inner capabilities as an Uzumaki coming to the surface. He etched the runic symbols on her body, from her abdomen which had a spiral design, spreading to the rest of her body.

As soon as he was done, he looked to her and went through a quick series of hand seals. Five hundred and forty-four of them; any little mistake was going to be deadly. The preparations for his endeavor had not been easy, that's why he had clones control the activity of the guild for more than a week.

That's why his clone had to end the fight as quickly as possible. He couldn't risk the memories coming at the worst time, ruining his concentration.

As soon as he was done, the entire room became filled with darkness, it was entirely black. Before a white glow emerged from Naruto's right palm and Erza's abdomen. Naruto recalled a conversation with Madara.

…

"Why does she need to die?"

"You are going to extract every ounce of chakra in her system, the pain is impossible for a human mind to comprehend. From what I know, even I would die under such procedure. That is normal chakra, we are not even considering the Rinnegan nature mixed in as well as her own energy coils." Madara looked to Naruto who was in deep thought. "Having her brain dead, eases the process in a way."

"I wish there was another way."

"Unfortunately, there isn't. Even I am considerate of her situation. Hopefully the power in you would be able to handle bringing her back. That's the benefit of having the Shinju sealed in you of course.

…

Naruto connected his hands with her abdomen, and immediately his Rinnegan flared to life, its eerie purple glow further illuminating the room. His _Preta Path_ was activated, and he began to draw the chakra into his system. Almost instinctively, Erza's eyes opened, glowing with the Rinnegan stunning Naruto.

She was dead, that was certain, but it seemed he had inadvertently made her a path, just like before.

Still he never gave up, and kept doing so, hoping to be done in time so he could bring her back as soon as possible. He never wanted her to spend any other second in death if she didn't have to.

His body shook at the influx of chakra. It seemed like the chakra had mutated Erza's system completely creating a new form of power. Naruto knew then he couldn't siphon the chakra away from her body, because it had bonded to her. All he could do, was erase the Rinnegan's effect in her, and that was what he was doing.

Slowly and slowly, the Rinnegan began to lose its luster in Erza's eyes. Naruto widened his eyes at the amount that was in her, it was a lot. Just as he was extracting the Rinnegan's chakra from her body, he imagined the possibilities.

Having paths which had their own personalities, not puppets to the wielder's control, like that of Pain. What he had discovered was incredible. People like Madara he knew would see it as a pointless endeavor, considering no one had his chakra and the power of the Shinju to bring people back individually and still live after.

Also he guessed Madara had no use for pawns with their own personalities if he could help it. There were too many variables to consider. Well, he had to focus on what was at hand, which was making sure Erza got back safely.

The glow from Erza's eyes vanished, and her eyes returned to being closed. Naruto leaned to the slab, sweating profusely, he began to breath in and out rapidly, trying to calm himself down. He could feel the toll of what he was doing, it was incredible. He looked to Erza and clasped his hands, his Rinnegan flaring back to life.

 _ **Outer Path…**_

The humongous purple head emerged again and opened its mouth and a purple hand reached out and grabbed Erza pulling her into his maws to Naruto's shock.

 _That wasn't supposed to happen…_ Before Naruto could realize, the mouth stayed shut to his horror.

"What are you doing?" The face stayed unresponsive staring to Naruto. "Hey, you're joking right?"

Silence…

"Hey!" Naruto quickly got into its face as the realization was setting in. "Bring her out!"

Naruto began hitting the maws with his fists, "Bring her back!"

As the exhaustion began to seep in from summoning the Outer Path, Naruto began to feel weakened. To the point he tried summoning a _Rasengan_ to burst open the mouth only for it to fade to nothingness.

"No…" He muttered, "No!"

His eyes glowed red, summoning his tailed beast mode and prepared to blast open the mouth with his fist. Before he could make contact, he found himself in a plain in the night, without the tailed beast cloak he summoned.

"Wha…"

He looked around, and his eyes noting the red moon glowing in the night. He looked to the tails what moved hypnotically around the moon and he clenched his fist at the towering being before him. Its entire body was an eerie pitch black. That was before it opened its glowing red eyes staring down at him.

Naruto's breathing became labored, clenching his fist and looking to the being ahead of him, his eyes was blazing rage, as he muttered.

"Ten tails."

" **Uzumaki Naruto, you have my time right now don't you?** "

"It was you?!"

" **You suspected it.** "

"Give her back. **"**

" **And why would I do that, considering all you have done since you came into possession of the Rinnegan is misuse it?"**

"Misuse it?"

" **A life for a life.** "

Naruto's fist trembled.

" **If you are willing to bring back a lost soul, you must be willing to sacrifice your life. This imbalance you cause time and again would have consequences. And you must pay them.** "

"Not… Not her."

" **She is an abomination, a taint on my chakra, and you think I would let her leave, corrupting my core essence, don't be naïve.** "

"Not her… Take me."

" **That would be a bit of an over correction no? You are the only wielder of chakra in this world, and the other parts of me seem to be in denial. Even if they can't communicate I can sense their misplaced fondness in you.** "

"What are you saying?"

" **Why do you think she deserves to live? What's the point? Her world has despised her; she has no place that would protect her now. What is the point in letting her live? Shouldn't you just grant her peace. Letting her reunite with her parents in the pure world is not much of a stretch, it's a fitting end for such a tortured soul.** "

"I promised her."

" **What?** "

"She has so much to give, she has so much more to give, you cannot take her now, you just can't."

" **I just did. We do not always get what we wish the most in this world now do we?** "

Naruto's lips trembled. "Please."

" **Now you resort to pleas.** **Well, why don't we strike a bargain.** **If I am right, you do not go back on your word, right? Besides I'm curious to see what you are willing to do to save the girl's soul. If you could even break the world.** "

Naruto looked to the towering grin of the primordial entity before him.

" **What bargain?** "

…

Erza gasped, waking up in shock, breathing in and out rapidly. She gulped multiple times. She was changed, she knew it, it was a lot different than before.

"Hey there Erza." Naruto called out to her. She looked to him, noting that a couple of his hairs were white, which slowly reverted to its original color. He looked completely exhausted.

"Naruto." She regained her bearings and moved to him, requiping into her Kreuz armor, helping him up before he could fall. "Are you okay?"

Naruto gave her a grin, "Nothing I can't handle."

She looked to him in worry, "Why don't you sit for a bit."

"No really." Naruto smiled to her, "I'm fine. I'll just need to rest for a bit."

Erza looked to him, her lips trembling.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel…" She clenched her fist, "I feel great."

Naruto grinned. "Great."

"Thank you, Naruto." Erza said, enveloping him in a hug to his stunned silence. "Thank you," she said, tears seeping from her eyes. She could see how much of a toll it took from him, and still. "Thank you."

"Well, it was sorta my fau-"

"Just… just shut up, okay." She said, while she buried her face into his shoulders, letting out a cry of relief. Before she felt like she was chained to something unable to live her life without being worried that she was being watched. But now, it was all gone. She felt like herself again, for some reason, even stronger.

Naruto just looked to her and returned the hug. "Sure…"

…

Naruto watched Erza speaking with Ultear and Arthur who looked happy to see her. He looked to her, watching her smile, which was brighter than usual, she felt free, all that was left was to integrate her back to Fairy tail, which going to be much of a hassle. With his position now revered in the council, all it took was speaking to the right people and it was going to be done.

He did it, he saved her.

"… _ **well, why don't we strike a bargain.**_ _ **If I am right, you do not go back on your word, right? Besides I'm curious to see what you are willing to do to save the girl's soul. If you could even break the world.**_ _"_

Naruto clenched his fist as he closed his eyes.

" _ **What bargain?"**_

…

 _ **HOLY COW! HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN? DAMN So sorry for the late update I know a lot of you guys have been waiting on the story and I want to reassure you all that I would not abandon the story. I've just been caught up in a lot of hectic shit I just didn't have time to put the next chapter down in time.**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope this was awesome for a comeback. I made this chapter entirely Naruto centric cause I felt it needed a personal touch. Also I know that people loved the guild interactions and I love writing them cause its sooo fun watching them riff on each other.**_

 _ **Also the bargain? What is it? Ooooooooh a mystery... Lol. Anyways can't wait to hear your thoughts on the review page.**_

 _ **It encourages me a lot!**_

 _ **REVIEW!**_


End file.
